<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zuko Gets Adopted by mc1303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860781">Zuko Gets Adopted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc1303/pseuds/mc1303'>mc1303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtLA AU, Found Family, Found Family AU, Zuko Gets Adopted AU, avatar AU, the Gaang learns how Zuko got his scar, zuko joins the gaang early</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc1303/pseuds/mc1303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Zuko got adopted by the Gaang? Shenanigans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Crescent Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the tumblr post where we all wonder "hey, what if at Crescent Island Zuko was fucking adopted by The Gaang?"</p><p>WELL I'M ANSWERING THAT QUESTION TODAY, MATES, LET'S DO IT</p><p>ZUKO GETS A NEW FAMILY AU LET'S GO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sailing into Fire Nation waters… of all the foolish things you’ve done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!” Iroh says. Zuko could hear the mix of disappointment and anger in his voice. Zuko kept his mind off that disappointment for now. It hurt to hear it, but he didn’t have time. He refocused on the telescope rotor, aimed towards the sky.</p><p>“I don’t have a choice, Uncle.”</p><p>“Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord <i>banished</i> you?!” Iroh asks. His voice softened next. “What if you’re caught?”</p><p>“I’m chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I’m returning home,” Zuko says, abandoning the telescope rotor.</p><p>“You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type,” Iroh says. Zuko stared at him a moment before resigning to the telescope again. He scanned the sky, spotting a small shape in the clouds. He recognized it immediately.</p><p>“There they are. Helmsman, full steam ahead!”</p><p>Katara glanced at the back Appa’s tail, spying movement. She jerked up. “Aang! We got trouble!”</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s gaining fast!” Sokka exclaimed, scrambling up beside Katara for a better look.<br/>
On the ship, paneling in the floor of the deck opened, a large trebuchet rising out of it. A soldier poured the flammable mixture over the coal bag. Another ready to cut the line for the launch.</p><p>“Really, Prince Zuko, couldn’t you shoot them down with something more fragrant?” Iroh asks, trying to fan away the stench. Zuko blasted fire onto the coal bag. The soldier cut the line and it went flying.</p><p>“Fireball!” Katara yelled.</p><p>“I’m on it!”</p><p>Aang pulled on the reigns, banking to the side. The fireball just barely missed them in its arc .</p><p>“We have to get out of Zuko’s range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!” Katara yells, trying her best to cover her nose. Sokka was trying the same, pinching his nose until it started to turn red. It did little to actually help. Katara counted herself grateful that the ship only had one trebuchet.</p><p>“Can’t you make Appa go any faster?” he asks. Aang shot him a look before turning back.</p><p>“Yeah, but there’s just one little problem…”</p><p>Zuko took his gaze away from Appa, looking forward. He narrowed his eyes. “A blockade.”</p><p>Appa started to coast a little slower as they approached. The ships were in two lines, going in opposite directions. Aang could see each ship had three trebuchets on each deck. Iroh started to stroke his beard, thinking hard.</p><p>“Technically, you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now, and they can’t arrest you,” he offers. Zuko ignored him, watching Appa dash forward.</p><p>“He’s not turning around.”</p><p>“Please, Prince Zuko,” Iroh says, snatching Zuko’s attention away. “If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar.”</p><p>Zuko tightened his fists. He cast his gaze away from Iroh, looking almost ashamed. “I’m sorry, Uncle.” He pointed towards the blockade. “Run the blockade!”</p><p>Iroh sighed, shaking his head. He had to concede—if Zuko wasn’t going to listen there wasn’t much more he could do. Iroh looked ahead at the blockade. All the ships were the more standard issue cruisers. They outmatched their own in size and weaponry. A blockade of them risking sinking if caught in the crossfire.</p><p>“The Avatar…” Zhao trained his telescope down, spying the tell-tale small and outdated cruiser. “And the banished prince… This must be my lucky day.”</p><p>“Commander Zhao, what are your orders?”</p><p>“Shoot the bison down,” Zhao says.</p><p>“But.. there’s a Fire Nation ship out there, sir—one of our own. What if it’s hit?”</p><p>“So be it,” Zhao says. He turned away to the trebuchets. “It belongs to a traitor. Ignite!”</p><p>The soldier shot a blast of fire at the coal bag. the two other soldiers followed suit. Zhao stood, watching them. “Launch!”</p><p>The fireballs flew off the five ships in the front. A volley of sets of three sent arcing into the sky straight for the bison. The volley seemed to grow in size as the fireballs arcs grew distant, spreading out their range. Aang yanked on the reigns, dodging left and right. The smoke and the heat made it difficult to steer. Two fireballs collided, sending up a plume of smoke and coals. Aang had no time to veer away, barreling straight through the smoke. He held his breath as they passed through, feeling the heat. Appa roared, patches of his fur catching fire. Momo climbed down his side, patting at the spot furthest from the saddle. Katara and Sokka patted out the flames of the upper two patches.</p><p>“Appa, are you okay?”</p><p>Appa grunted. Aang gripped the reigns, pulling up and out of range of the fireballs. The fireballs arced past them, landing in the waters around Zuko’s ship, sending waves crashing over the deck. An explosion set off in the back of the ship. Zuko fell, bracing himself on the trebuchet.</p><p>“Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged!” Zuko forced himself to his feet. The engineer pointed to the large fire raging at the back of the deck. “We need to stop and make repairs!”</p><p>“Do not stop this ship,” Zuko ordered, turning back to the blockade. </p><p>Another volley came up, flying higher than the previous, shooting through the clouds. After a moment, Zuko could see a small figure falling through the clouds. Appa came flying down afterward, plummeting towards the ocean. Katara reached up, clasping Sokka’s hand and pulling him in. Appa skirted the water, pushing off as they raced towards the blockade. A third volley shot. After a pause, there was a single fireball volleyed towards Appa. Aang shot up, kicking out with a blast of air. The bag exploded, forming a ring from the air push around them. Appa flew through, zipping past the ships.</p><p>Zuko’s hands formed fists at his sides. The ship was slowing down with the damaged engine unable to keep up their momentum. Two of the larger cruisers were closing up the gap. </p><p>“We’re on a collision course!” Iroh says, coming up to Zuko’s side.</p><p>“We can make it.”</p><p>Iroh wasn’t convinced. The gap was growing smaller by the minute, and while the ship was small, he wasn’t entirely convinced it was that small. The two larger cruiser’s engines suddenly cut out. They stopped just short of colliding with the cruiser. Zuko looked up at the deck, spying Zhao smirking down at him. He wanted to throw a pillar of fire at him; but refrained. It was the last thing he needed. Iroh came up to him once they were out of earshot of the ships.</p><p>Iroh waited, watching the ships disappear over the horizon. The engineers and mechanics started to repair the engine as well as they could while still sailing. Zuko shot a glare at the one man who came up to suggest stopping again. They sailed until the sun began to set. Zuko returned to the telescope rotor, gripping the railing until his knuckles turned white.</p><p>“What’s he up to, Uncle? Why didn’t Commander Zhao arrest me?”</p><p>“Because he wants to follow you. He knows you’ll lead him to the prize you’re both after—the Avatar.”</p><p>“If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke; then that’s exactly what I’ll let him do,” Zuko says. He stormed past Iroh towards the lower levels. Iroh followed him down until they hit the back of the ship, where a paneling could lower to release the River Steamers.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Iroh asks.</p><p>“Prepare a Steamer,” Zuko orders the few soldiers in the room. They got to work immediately. Zuko turned to Iroh. “I had an idea.”</p><p>“You… are planning to go alone?” Iroh asks.</p><p>“I’ll be faster that way,” Zuko says. Iroh shook his head. He knew that trying to talk Zuko out of it wasn’t going to do much, but he could try.</p><p>“Zuko, this is a mistake,” Iroh starts. Zuko turned away, boarding the ship. Iroh scowled. He could hear the gears starting to turn to lower the back ramp. He returned to the top deck, peering down at Zuko as the Steamer started to be lowered. “Zuko.”</p><p>“Uncle, keep heading North. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover,” Zuko says. Iroh watched him go. He sighed. He could do that, easily. But, knowing Zuko was going off on his own wasn’t something that sat right with him.</p><p>Zuko veered away, keeping his ship out of view of Zhao’s with the smoke. He reached the island with some time to spare, docking his ship off to the side. He climbed the rocks, spying the temple in the distance. It looked empty. He saw no one walking around and couldn’t hear anything. He neared it, walking through the front door.</p><p>He heard a blast from above. It was easily at the top of the tower. He started running up the stairs, pausing only when he heard voices. The Fire Sages passed above him, heading towards the same sound. Zuko followed them from a distance. Once they hit the top floor, he could hear them debating something. Then, the sound of Fire Bending followed by the sounds of heavy metal doors opening. Zuko quietly climbed the stairs. He spotted Aang peering around a pillar. Zuko snuck up, catching Aang from behind. He grabbed one arm, covering his mouth with his other hand.</p><p>“Speak and I’ll burn both of them,” Zuko warns.</p><p>“Aang, now!” Katara yelled. Zuko looked up, waiting. “Aang?”</p><p>Zuko looked between the door and the stairs. There wasn’t a way for him to get to them and get back down without being seen. He’d had the advantage of the distraction before. He resolved to bite the bullet and shoved Aang forward, holding him by both arms.</p><p>“The Avatar’s coming with me,” Zuko says. The Sages twisted around in their grasps, flipping the playing field. Momo flew off, carrying the cap of the Fire Sage he’d been attacking with him. Zuko jerked Aang to the side, moving for the stairs. “Close the doors!”</p><p>Aang turned, watching Katara and Sokka being chained to the pillar. His hands formed fists and he flipped, slipping out of Zuko’s grasp. He made a break for them. Katara nodded her head to the door. “Go!”</p><p>Aang felt a twist of conflict in his gut. He regretted letting them come. He regretted it more than any other decision in his life. He kicked off to the left, jumping up and using the heads of the two Sages blocking his path as springboards, using his Air Bending to boost his momentum. He dove through the doors, hearing them close behind him. A blue light shined around the seams briefly before fading out. Zuko almost growled, stomping up to the doors.</p><p>“Open the door!” Zuko orders.</p><p>“We need five Fire Benders to do so,” one of the Sages says. Zuko caught two of them chaining one of their own to a pillar. Zuko stepped up.</p><p>“Then let’s open this door,” he says. All five got into their stances. Simultaneously they shot lines of fire into the dragon piping. Once the fire dissipated, the door remained closed. “Why isn’t it working? It’s sealed shut.”</p><p>“It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn’t want us inside,” the oldest sage surmises. Zuko grimaces, turning to the youngest Sage.</p><p>“Bring him forward,” he says. One of the other Sages forces the one previously tied down in front of Zuko. “Why would you help the Avatar?”</p><p>“Because it was once the Sage’s duty. It is still our duty,” he says. Clapping sounded from the stairs. Zuko turned, spying Zhao, looking smug with his guard.</p><p>“What a moving and heartfelt performance. I’m sure the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him,” Zhao says. The oldest Sage bowed.</p><p>“Commander Zhao…”</p><p>“And, Prince Zuko,” Zhao continues, ignoring the man. “It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn’t work. Two traitors in one day… the Fire Lord will be pleased.”</p><p>Zuko felt hands behind his back. He hadn’t even bothered to pay attention with the elderly Sages behind him. He jerked once, the soldier holding his hands tight and straining his arms. It hurt enough that Zuko stopped after the once attempt. He settled for provocation. If nothing else, it might make him feel better at being bested.</p><p>“You’re too late, Zhao! The Avatar’s inside, and the doors are sealed.”</p><p>“No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out,” Zhao says. Zuko glared him down. He really wanted to punch him in his stupid, monkey-looking, goateed face. “Take them down to the cells. We’ll deal with them later.”</p><p>The soldier pushed Zuko ahead. He hated the pain in his arms, but he couldn’t really bend well in this position. He could kick out, perhaps break the grip, but afterward he’d have a small unit of Fire Benders shooting pillars of flame at him. He had better chances slipping free after getting into the hall. That plan crashed the moment he stepped into the hall and saw more soldiers lining the hallway on either side. The entire unit followed them down the tower to the cells.</p><p>Shiyu was thrown into one on the right. Zuko felt the soldier shove him to the left. He stumbled in, almost hitting the wall. He turned in time to dodge Sokka stumbling in after him. Sokka did hit the wall, sliding down and holding his face. Katara followed after him, being shoved in with considerably less rough handling. The doors slammed behind them.</p><p>“Hey! Let us out of here!” Katara screamed after them. The soldiers walked away, sliding the only door shut. Katara kicked at the bars. “AUGH!!”</p><p>Zuko wanted to do the same thing. He came up right beside her. Katara backed up a step. Zuko grabbed the bars, feeling them out. They were too thick to burn through. They were underground with minimal light and surrounded by stone. The only wood in the entire cell was the bed chained to the wall. Zuko roughly shoved himself off the bars with a huff.</p><p>“Damn it…” Zuko whispers. Katara raised a brow at him. She looked back at Sokka. “Damn it, damn it, damn it. Spirits. <i>FUCK<i>.”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Doesn’t feel so good having your own Nation turn on you, huh?” Sokka asks, rubbing at his nose. Zuko whirled on him. “What?! How is this bad for you? What are you even doing in this cell, aren’t you the Prince?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m <i>banished</i>, you moron. By coming into Fire Nation waters, I’ve just committed treason! My father will be furious with me!” Zuko shouted. His hands glowed for a moment before he calmed down. He breathed out a plume of smoke and steam.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re his son, the punishment can’t be that bad,” Sokka says. Zuko stared at him a moment before turning away to inspect the cell some more. Katara glanced at Shiyu, who was being suspiciously quiet.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Zuko, it can’t be that bad,” Katara presses. Zuko glared at them, spinning harshly to stare them down.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The last time I disrespected my father, he gave me this,” Zuko says, pointing to his eye. Katara gaped at him like a fish. Sokka was frozen a moment before standing. Zuko turned away from them, running his hands up and down the bars to try and find a weak spot.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s… Zuko that’s horrible,” Katara says quietly. Zuko stopped, turning to them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, it’s not. It was my fault.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sokka gave a strained laugh. It wasn’t anything joyous. Contrarily, it was laden with stress and anxiety. Katara fell back on the bed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You think that was your <i>fault</i>?” she asks.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Zuko, we cannot stress enough how much that was not your fault,” Sokka says.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I spoke out of turn against one of his War Generals right in front of his entire War Council. He had every right to punish me,” Zuko says plainly. “Including banishment.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Banishment is one thing, but he <i>burned half your face</i> for talking back?” Sokka asks incredulously.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko was silent. He turned away, finding nowhere in the bars he could exploit as a weak point. He’d have to resolve attempting to melt the dense bars and hope he could finish enough of the bars to slip through once he’d knocked them out. He started at the bottom, sitting down and clasping the bars, letting the heat encase his palms and then by extension the bars. Shiyu watched him a moment before copying him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What could that War General have said?” Katara asks. Zuko ignored her, focusing on the bars. “Zuko—”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not discussing this with you!” Zuko says harshly. Katara stood, wobbling almost immediately as the ground shook. Zuko paused his work on the bars, standing up.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What was that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The ground cracked, shaking loose the bars in the cell. The entire door broke off its hinges, hanging loosely. Zuko kicked it off. He ran to the jail door, peering out to see the soldiers backs as they rounded the corner. Sokka hooked his boomerang on the hinges of Shiyu’s cell, popping them out of their holders and loosening the door enough that he could shimmy through. A second rumble hit, widening the cracks, letting the light of lava pour up. Sokka pushed past Zuko, repeating the hinge removal on the jail door. Zuko kicked it off in tandem with him once it was loose. Sokka led the run up the stairs.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Zuko, you’re coming with us,” Sokka declared.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He said you’re coming with us,” Katara says, grabbing at his arm and pulling him to the side when Sokka banked right down a hall towards windows. The paused at them, seeing the rivers of lava below them. “Great. Now what? Where’s Aang?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Katara? Sokka?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Katara spun around, spotting Aang at the end of the hall. “Aang!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He looked exhausted. She abandoned Zuko, running up and helping Aang stand. Sokka took up her spot, holding onto Zuko’s arm. Zuko roughly jerked his arm away. He looked around, noticing Shiyu was missing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Where’s Shiyu?” Aang asks. He spotted Zuko and looked at him confusedly. Sokka waved it off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We don’t know, but we have to leave,” Sokka says. Aang’s expression didn’t change as he looked between Sokka and Zuko. “I’ll explain later!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aang let it be, leaning out the window and whistling. “Appa!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko heard the tell-tale roar of the sky bison. Sokka said something about jumping just before yanking Zuko out of the window. He collided with the saddle within moments, knocking the window out of him. Sokka was apologizing, but Zuko was more concerned with the fact that he was currently be kidnapped. He shoved Sokka off roughly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Put me back on the ground, now!” he demands. Sokka held his boomerang up to him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“How about no? Like you said, you’re in hot water right now.” Sokka says. The pun flew right over his head but went unmissed by Zuko.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t care. Set me down at my Steamer.” Zuko spits back. Katara set Aang down. He sighed, sliding down until he was laying flat.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Whatever happened to trying to “capture the Avatar”?” Katara asked smugly. “Thought you’d be overjoyed to be on Appa.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“All I want right now is to be away from you two,” Zuko says. Katara glowered at him. She scoffed, crossing her arms.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah! Good luck with that.” She says. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She watched as his face went from anger to bewilderment. She didn’t trust him—by a good mile—but she wasn’t about to let him go back. She caught Sokka’s eye and knew he was thinking the same thing. Zuko slumped back against the side of the saddle. Truth be told, he had a lot to consider. Firstly, this was technically kidnapping. Secondly, Katara and Sokka’s reactions to learning about his banishment hadn’t been what he’d been expecting. It had felt… wrong how they seemed angry about the circumstances. Thirdly, he really didn’t have anywhere to go being in Fire Nation waters at the moment. He needed to get back to the ship, but it was doubtful that they’d drop him off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aang watched the clouds fly overhead, too tired to think about what Roku had discussed with him. He was more concerned about the Fire Nation Prince riding along with them on Appa. He trusted Sokka and Katara’s judgement and decisions. He trusted them with his life, should it come to it and he couldn’t protect them instead. His brain was wracking itself trying to think of the logical explanation for the sudden shift in trust between the other three beside him, but he was too tired to really focus on it. Momo swooped down, dropping the Fire Sage hat on his head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>~*~</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Zhao looked up at the sky, catching sight of the sky bison’s retreating form.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No prince… no Avatar! Apparently, the only thing I do have is 5 traitors!” Zhao shouts angrily.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“But, Commander, only Shiyu helped the Avatar,” One of the sages pleaded.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I’m concerned, you are all guilty! Take them to the prison hole!” Zhao orders. He spotted Zuko’s ship on the shoreline. He narrowed his eyes. “And search the island for the Prince! He can’t have gotten far!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Water Bending Scroll; Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be two parts since this one is already over 8K words; and if I did both parts of the episode, I’d probably end up going to at least twice that much, SO. We’re doing this, and let’s be honest probably other equally story packed parts of the series will be split into multiple parts!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh sat at his Pai Sho board, scrutinizing the pieces. The crew member across from him was skilled and always presented a challenge. Iroh was losing. He was distracted. He had sat down to play a few rounds specifically to distract himself, but it had backfired, lending him only a quieter place to dwell on Zuko’s absence.</p><p>“—Iroh. General Iroh!”</p><p>Iroh jerked back to reality, looking up at the Captain. “Ah, yes? Has my foolish nephew finally arrived?”</p><p>“…No, sir. Commander Zhao has boarded,” the Captain says. Iroh’s smile fell instantly.</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>He abandoned the Pai Sho table. Zhao was on the top deck, glaring at every sailor on the ship like they were trash. That wouldn’t do. Iroh came up to him, feigning a smile.</p><p>“Commander Zhao. What brings you on board?” Iroh asks.</p><p>“Don’t bother with the formalities,” Zhao says. “Where is he?”</p><p>“He who?”</p><p>“The Traitor Prince. Zuko. Where is he?” Zhao asks impatiently. Iroh grimaced. That wasn’t a good sign. Zhao had disappeared and headed for the direction Zuko had gone not long after he’d left. Iroh had been hoping Zuko would have beat them back, but if Zhao also didn’t have him, that wasn’t a good sign.</p><p>“I’m afraid I haven’t seen him,” Iroh says. If that’s the case, Zuko might be with only one person. Iroh refused to believe the alternative. Zhao didn’t seem to believe him, however.</p><p>“Search the ship,” he orders. He stalked up to Iroh. “He’s got to be here. I’m not leaving until I find him.”</p><p>“May I ask why you think so?” Iroh demands.</p><p>“His Steamer never left the island, but he was nowhere to be found. Where else would he be?!” Zhao asks angrily. Iroh narrowed his eyes. He had an idea.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Zuko glowered at Katara. She hadn’t taken her eyes off him for hours, even as Aang was pacing back and forth on the saddle, close to hyperventilating. Zuko wasn’t sure that Aang could really focus on his presence at the moment. Sure, the kept glancing confusedly at Zuko, but that was about as far as Aang’s own brain would allow for focus on Zuko sitting a few feet away. Zuko had had time to think while being under guard on the flying bison. It wasn’t like he could jump off or take control—he didn’t know how to fly Appa and he certainly wasn’t going to be able to survive plummeting to the ground, even if he used his flames to try and slow his descent—so he was stuck with his thoughts. </p><p>He’d played the time in the cell on Crescent Island in his head on repeat since they’d left, and he couldn’t wrap his head around why either of the Water Tribe siblings would take him with them. Firstly, he was Fire Nation and that meant people hated and mistrusted him on sight. Secondly, he had invaded their own home to get Aang and he had been less than kind about it. Thirdly, he could have gotten away on his Steamer while Zhao and his men were distracted. He’d have made it back to his ship and out of Fire Nation waters in no time at all. That opportunity had left the moment he had decided not to blast Sokka with a fireball for grabbing his arm when they were escaping.</p><p>Truth be told, he had no idea why he hadn’t ditched them the second he had landed on Appa and was still close enough to the ground to do so.</p><p>As it stood, he was stuck hundreds of feet in the air on a bison and with two opponent benders. Normally, Zuko would have taken the opportunity to at least look at the landscape from this height if he was going to be stuck until they landed. He hadn’t even thought about what it would look like, and now he was missing it, in favor of trying not to lose some imaginary staring contest with Katara. He could see the ridges of the terrain peeking over the clouds behind her and he <i>really wanted to see it</i>. His glower deepened in time with hers. He thought, for a moment, that she might be thinking the same thing.</p><p>“Would you sit down?!” Sokka suddenly asked from Appa’s head. “If we hit a bump, you’ll go flying off! What’s bugging you, anyway?”</p><p>Zuko found it funny he was concerned with Aang flying off when he was the one on the bison’s <i>head</i>.</p><p>“It’s what Avatar Roku said. I’m supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives.” Aang says. Zuko didn’t know anything about a comet but it certainly had Aang stressed out. Sokka turned around.</p><p>“Well, let’s see. You’ve pretty much mastered Air Bending, and that only took you 112 years,” Sokka says with a playful smirk. He was trying to ease some of Aang’s anxiety, but Zuko doubted it was working. “I’m sure you can master three more elements by next summer.”</p><p>“I haven’t even started Water Bending, and we’re still weeks away from the North Pole. What am I gonna do?!” Aang asks, picking up the pacing again. Katara finally tore her eyes away from Zuko, grabbing Aang’s wrist to pull him down to sit with her. Zuko relaxed a little with her eyes off him. He still couldn’t jump, though.</p><p>“Calm down. It’s gonna be ok,” Katara assures him. Zuko highly doubted that, but he refrained from saying anything. “If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know.”</p><p>“You’d do that?” Aang asks hopefully. Katara nodded, looking around. </p><p>Zuko was taken off guard by how much Aang continued to be unworried by his presence. It was… weird More than weird. It was suspicious. Zuko was also more than a little envious that Katara was looking out over the landscape. He sneaked a glance over the side, taken away from their conversation at the sight. It was truly something else, with the landscape’s ridges and pillars poking out over the clouds. There wasn’t a question that the pillars were exceptionally high if they were over the first layer of clouds. Zuko counted himself extremely lucky that he wasn’t afraid of heights. He gripped the ring of the saddle regardless. Katara’s voice pulled some of his attention back as they moved to the edge of the saddle to look down. </p><p>“We’ll need to find a good source of water first.” Katara muses. </p><p>Zuko looked out over the landscape again. He couldn’t see anything past the clouds. Sokka said something teasing and Appa gave a grunt as they started to lower. Even from the height under the clouds it was too high to make a break for it. He resigned to having to wait if he wanted any opportunity to do so. A little voice in the back of his head had more than one objection to leaving the trio at all. Zuko tried ignoring it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Zuko hadn’t expected much in terms of a water source. With the haphazard layout of the landscape, he hadn’t expected to find any sort of lake—and they hadn’t. Instead, they’d found a massive waterfall and conjoining pond and river. Once they’d landed it was far more impressive, towering over them and ending in a spray of water hitting water. Sokka crossed his arms after they’d gathered along the bank.</p><p>“Nice puddle.”</p><p>Zuko fought back a smirk at both the comment and the sight of both Aang and Katara gaping so joyfully at the waterfall. For Water Benders this was more than just a pretty sight—it was full of opportunity. Appa leapt over them, landing in the water with a massive wave. Zuko took a step back, wary of water as a principle rule. Luckily, the wave didn’t hit them, dissipating just along the bank. Aang cheered as Appa lounged in the water, saying something about joining in. As Katara wrangled Aang back in, Sokka glanced over at him.</p><p>“If you’re scared of drowning,” Sokka starts, gesturing to Zuko, “then take off all that heavy armor.”</p><p>Zuko contemplated leaving right then and sprinting away, but the nagging revelation that he had no idea where to go kept him from doing so. He looked down at his armor. If he did fall into the river, swimming was certainly going to be a hassle. The armor wasn’t as heavy as Sokka likely thought it was—it was mostly leather underneath—but the metal overcoat wasn’t exactly light. He’d sink a little. If the river wasn’t too deep, he’d be fine. He had no way to knowing it’s depth, however.</p><p>Sokka watched him until Zuko decided against removing the armor—for now. He shrugged turning back to the other two. Zuko suspected they <i>knew</i> he had no idea where to go and he hated that a little bit.</p><p>“So, what am I supposed to do?” Sokka asks. Aang took a moment to think. He picked up a stray branch that still had some foliage on it.</p><p>“You could… clean the gunk out of Appa’s toes,” Aang offers, holding the branch up to him. Sokka stared at him, unimpressed.</p><p>“So, while you guys are playing in the water, I’m supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison’s feet while I’m on guard duty?” he asks, jabbing his thumb towards Zuko. Zuko making a ‘tch’ noise at him before glowering over at Appa and the river.</p><p>“Mud and bugs,” Aang clarifies innocently. Sokka stared at the branch a moment.</p><p>“Okay.” Sokka grabbed the branch, turning to where Appa was lounging in the water. He stopped when he came face to face with a scowling Zuko. Sokka pursed his lips. “Um.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sokka. Zuko can’t go anywhere,” Katara assures him. Zuko shot her a glare.</p><p>He <i>knew</i> it.</p><p>“Can you tell where you are?” she asks.</p><p>Zuko was silent. Sokka glanced between him and Katara. He tapped the foliage on the ground. Sokka cleared his throat, gaining both their attentions.</p><p>“As much as I love this awkward tension in the air,” he says, smiling when he caught Zuko’s brief smirk. “I think he’s fine.”</p><p>“I’m not fine, I’m a <i>prisoner</i>,” Zuko says. Sokka blew a raspberry at him.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” he says. It was so confident Zuko almost believed him for a second. </p><p>“Um,” Aang raised his hand like a child in school. Zuko was hit, rather harshly, with the reminder that he was twelve. He was kidnapped by kids. He held that thought a moment, aware that he didn’t know Katara or Sokka’s ages. “Why do you think you’re a prisoner?”</p><p>“…Are you serious? They kidnapped me!” Zuko says. Katara gave a huff.</p><p>“I would call it… adoption,” she says smugly. Aang looked between them quickly, shocked. </p><p>“You guys adopted him?!” Aang asks.</p><p>“That is not what I’d call it,” Zuko says quickly. </p><p>They were all lucky he didn’t blast them with a fireball. Doing that right next to a river was a horridly bad idea with Katara standing right there, however. He’d be swept downstream in seconds and he wasn’t sure any of them would come after him if he was—nor could he actually be sure he wouldn’t sink or drown from a hit to the head. No, the risk was just too great. Iroh would be so disappointed if he made a decision that stupid. It was arguable that the blockade had been a dumber decision.</p><p>“C’mon. You come with me.” Sokka says, waving the branch around.</p><p>“I’m not touching that bison’s feet,” Zuko says.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>Katara hummed as she watched them go. Zuko sat at the bank’s edge as Sokka waded out to Appa, climbing on top of him. Sokka made the ‘I’m watching you’ motion with his hands. Zuko raised an unconvinced brow at him. It wasn’t like he could go anywhere even if he did know where he was. He had minimal survival skills—he hadn’t had the chance to finish learning any at the Palace—and he had no idea where Iroh or the ship was. He doubted they were close. Aang watched him a moment, rocking on his heels, before turning to Katara. He dropped his voice to a whisper.</p><p>“Katara, he doesn’t look like he wants to be here,” Aang says. Katara sighed, rubbing at her arm.</p><p>“Aang… oh, right, we kind of just grabbed him,” Katara mumbled. She smiled sheepishly at Aang. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“You’re not afraid he’s going to attack us?” Aang asks. Katara regarded Zuko a moment before shaking her head.</p><p>“I don’t trust him completely, but I don’t think he will,” she says. There was a little confidence in her voice, but not enough that it convinced Aang.</p><p>“Okay. Why is he not running instead?” he asks. Katara hummed and shrugged, her brow furrowing. She looked over at Aang, seeing his uncertainty and shook her shoulders out. She could do this. She walked over to Zuko, stopping just beside him. He glanced up at her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you take off your armor so you don’t pass out on us in the heat, and decrease your risk of drowning, you can watch us instead,” she offers. It took Zuko a while to answer—long enough Katara wasn’t sure he would—before he stood up and followed her over. She sat him down next to Aang, who was sitting patiently along the bank.</p><p>“Don’t think I don’t know why you want me over here instead,” Zuko mumbles. </p><p>Katara had to give him more credit than she had been. The thought of him attacking Sokka as opposed to them had crossed her mind, briefly. And it was far more likely he’d lose the fight if it was between the two of them. Katara simply smirked knowingly at him, earning a glare. </p><p>“Armor,” she prompts. Zuko grumbled something but started to discard it, nonetheless.</p><p>“Why…?” Aang starts.</p><p>“If something goes wrong and we make too big of a wave, I don’t want him sinking to the bottom of the river,” Katara explains. Zuko dumped the last of the armor to the side. He already felt like he was cooling off. Katara took her stance, turning her attention to Aang.</p><p>“Okay. So, this is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect,” she says, moving back and forth with her arms stretching and retracting along with her movements. “So, don’t be frustrated if you don’t get it right away. Just push and pull the water, like this. The key is getting the wrist movement right.”</p><p>Aang shot up, mimicking her movements tentatively, testing the feel of it. Zuko let his gaze wander down the river. He didn’t like being stuck with his thoughts. It was hardly ever a good experience. Normally, he’d do training on the ship, or study maps, or more currently be tracking the very Avatar learning rudimentary Water Bending right in front of him. He wasn’t sure what kind of cosmic irony was at play here, but he had words for it.</p><p>“Hey, I’m bending it already!” Aang declares. Zuko sat up straighter, watching the markedly larger wave move back and forth with Aang’s body. Katara’s flattened out.</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move,” Katara says. </p><p>Aang let the water drop back into its natural state. Zuko raised a brow at the ease of it. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised. Air and water seemed like they’d be rather close on the scales in terms of Bending. He hadn’t been blind to the use of circles in the moves—he’d seen Water Benders use circular motions while Bending and circling seemed to be the basis of operation in Air Bending. He flicked his gaze over to Sokka, who was really putting his back into the scrubbing. He wasn’t missing the experience. </p><p>“Well, you had to figure it out all on your own. I’m lucky enough to have a great teacher,” Aang says. Zuko had to hand it to the kid. He knew how to make people feel better. He doubted, however, that the natural ease didn’t have something to do with the elements’ similarities. Katara smiled regardless.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“So, what’s next?” Aang asks.</p><p>“This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water,” Katara says. </p><p>She took her stance up again, lifting her arms and waving them down in that motion Zuko had seen so many times before. As if the water was being pulled from the source of itself. The water came from the pond in a stream, balling up at the end with a tail leading after it. Katara pulled it close. Zuko hummed a little watching it. He wished he could command fire in the same manner. </p><p>Far as he knew, it wasn’t possible, but he hadn’t heard of anyone trying it before. He thought of Iroh telling him that he should learn forms from everyone around him. Thinking about it, nothing would stop him from trying to bend fire like water. Sending a wave of fire across to his opponent would certainly catch them off guard. Aang tried the move, moving around with a flare and flurry of motion. Katara let her water drop back into the river, looking thoroughly annoyed.</p><p>“Nice work. Though, the over the head flair was unnecessary,” Katara says, crossing her arms. The small amount of sass in her voice when largely over Aang’s head.</p><p>“Sorry. Well, don’t stop now. Keep ‘em coming,” Aang encourages.</p><p>“Well, I kind of know this one other move, but it’s pretty hard. I haven’t even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave.”</p><p>Katara returned to face the water. She lifted her arms, a large plume of water rising from the surface. Zuko watched her hands start to tremble before her arms did. He could tell she was struggling to keep the water aloft. It couldn’t have been the weight—though, he wasn’t sure how much water would weigh when being bended—but the chakra technique was likely what she was struggling with. Katara grunted, the water collapsing. Aang started to mimic the motion.</p><p>“So, like this?”</p><p>Aang lifted the water, standing straight as it arced higher and higher. Zuko thought, briefly, of turning and running up the bank before he noticed the water falling in the opposite direction. Aang was losing his hold on it and didn’t seem to notice until too late. The wave arced down, Aang’s own hold on it completely lost now. Zuko could almost see the hold of the chakra slip and disappear. With how malleable water was, Zuko wasn’t <i>that</i> surprised. </p><p>He supposed it could be just as difficult to keep a hold of as fire could be; if just in a different fashion. He recalled Iroh commenting once, while in the South Pole waters, how finicky water could apparently be. An element so versatile was certainly a force to be awed of—if one could actually command it. Fire was simply chaotic; requiring an asinine amount of concentration in some cases just to call it forth and bend it properly. He snapped out of his musings at the sound of Sokka’s shouting.</p><p>The water had hit him and Appa head on. Sokka resurfaced moments later, spitting water out and glaring down the river at Aang. Appa groaned, spinning a little in the current before coasting back across to the river bank.</p><p>“Looks like I got the hang of that move,” Aang says proudly. Zuko fundamentally disagreed. Aang would have been given a failing grade if he was being taught by a Fire Bending Master. “What else you got?”</p><p>“That’s enough practicing for today,” Katara says, looking away. Zuko could feel the aggravation.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll say!” Sokka called over. “You just ‘practiced’ our supplies down the river!”</p><p>“Uh, sorry,” Aang says sheepishly. “I’m sure there’s somewhere we can find to replace all this stuff.”</p><p>“My life was hard enough when you were just an Air Bender,” Sokka grumbles. </p><p>Zuko counted himself lucky he still had his armor on this side of the river. It wouldn’t have been easy to replace. He looked over to where some of the supplies had been, up against the trees. The sleeping bags and luggage had been spared. The food and other supplies had been taken away with the current. Aang gave a nervous laugh as Sokka dragged himself to their side of the river. Even Appa sounded like he was laughing. It was… marginally unsettling to hear, in Zuko’s opinion.</p><p>The bison came out of the water, shaking itself dry on the opposite side before jumping over. Aang bended his way onto Appa’s head, sitting as quickly and comfortably as if he belonged there. Katara glanced back at Zuko before turning back to Appa and Aang, looking like she’d remembered something.</p><p>“Um, Aang?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“So, about Zuko… we—I mean, Sokka and I—we, uh… well, the reason we decided to bring him is because, um…” Katara finally stopped, scrunching her face up. Zuko debated speaking himself about half a second before Sokka patted her on the back on his way by, still wringing out his clothes.</p><p>“We adopted him because his dad doesn’t know what being a dad means, he’s coming with us from now on, hope that’s okay because you were already outvoted when I pulled him along,” Sokka said. Katara stared after him. She smacked her hand to her face with a groan. Sokka was never one to stop impressing her with how tactless he could be sometimes.</p><p>“<i>Sokka</i>—”</p><p>“Okay,” Aang says happily. Zuko joined Katara’s slacked jaw.</p><p>“What? That’s it?” Zuko asks. Aang shrugged.</p><p>“I trust their judgement,” Aang says plainly. Zuko gave a scoffing laugh. “What?”</p><p>“For starters, you’re not “adopting” me—you kidnapped me!” Zuko shouts.</p><p>Katara backed up until she was close enough Sokka could pull her up onto Appa’s back. Appa wrapped his tail around, offering Zuko an easier way up. Zuko stared at it a moment before sharply turning away to the river. The whole situation was confounding enough without the flying bison apparently taking a stance on the whole thing as well. Sokka pouted at him.</p><p>“It’s not kidnapping!” Sokka says quickly. “We aren’t asking for a ransom and we’re adopting you—”</p><p>“Kidnapping,” Zuko corrects.</p><p>“—<i>Adopting</i>, because you’re sure as hell not going anywhere near your dad again,” Sokka says. Aang’s eyes widened a little.</p><p>“Why?” he asks.</p><p>“That’s not your business,” Zuko says bitterly. Katara straightened up, twisting around to him.</p><p>“Why the stonewalling now?” she asks. “You were fine opening up in the cell.”</p><p>“I was panicking.”</p><p>“…Well, that is true,” Katara relents. Aang gave her a pointed look.</p><p>“That aside, I didn’t agree to come with you! It’s still kidnapping!” Zuko shouts up at them. Sokka opened his mouth, ducking down behind the walls of the saddle when Zuko started screaming at him. “You snatched me out of a window and onto a <i>flying bison</i>! That’s not how you ask someone to come on your adventure to <i>dethrone their father</i>!”</p><p>Sokka was silent. He held up his finger as if to rebuttal, but he had nothing to counter with. Aang just continued smiling down at him. It would have felt condescending if Zuko wasn’t at least mostly sure that Aang wasn’t capable of that. Zuko was only half surprised when the kid changed the subject entirely.</p><p>“C’mon, Zuko, we’re going to find a marketplace,” Aang says. Zuko stared at him for just another moment before sighing and climbing onto the bison’s tail. He knew the subject was going to be brought up again later, and he certainly wasn’t going to walk if he could help it, so the bison was the best option.</p><p>He pointedly ignored whatever look Sokka was shooting him the entire flight.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As it turned out, a port had been nearby. Aang landed Appa off to the side, away from prying eyes and hidden in the trees, setting him to rest while they went into town. Zuko was happy he had left his armor at the river. He wouldn’t try and come into a town openly announcing he was Fire Nation if he could help it. He could steal a ship discretely if he must. Given he had no idea where they were on the map, however, he was less inclined than he’d like to be. He paused when Katara and Sokka started to gather up the bags. The palette of blue was a stark reminder of his own Nation’s colors plastered across his body. He picked at his red shirt.</p><p>Did he still look too much like someone from the Fire Nation? </p><p>Sokka spied his hesitance and pouted. He looked around, looking like he had a great idea before rummaging through his luggage.</p><p>“Sokka?” Katara prompted. Sokka tossed his poncho to Zuko, hitting him square in the face. He tore it down, glaring at Sokka.</p><p>“There,” Sokka says happily. “It should at least hide most of the red.”</p><p>“…Thanks.”</p><p>“Can’t have people attack us because you look so much like a Fire Nation soldier,” Sokka says. Zuko donned the poncho, flattening it out at the same time that Sokka pulled his hair tie out. Zuko swatted his hand away.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Sokka ruffled his hair, his hands returning just as fast as Zuko was swatting them away. Once he’d styled Zuko’s hair well enough he sat back, satisfied. “There.”</p><p>“Why’d you do that?” Aang asks. Sokka had to hand it to Zuko for having more patience than Sokka previously thought. Sokka had anticipated at least a little flame. He was happy when none came his way.</p><p>“Okay. Now you look like less of a Fire Nation kid,” he says proudly. He scrutinized Zuko’s appearance a little more, looking like he was inspecting it for something. “Hm… not much to do about the rest of you, though.”</p><p>“…Is that an insult?” Zuko asks. Sokka waved him off. </p><p>“C’mon, let’s go before the market closes,” Sokka says, hopping down first. </p><p>Aang followed him, bending the air to slow his jump, and Zuko paused before following. He watched Aang coo at Appa, assuring the bison they wouldn’t be long. It was… almost endearing to watch. It also hurt a little and Zuko turned away.</p><p>The port town itself wasn’t that large or much to look at. It also didn’t look like the kind of place to start a fight, despite how much some of the people in the streets were trying. The group walked past everyone, passing up several shops due to the rowdy men outside, though Aang looked like he was mystified. Zuko sighed, pulling him along when he started to lag behind.</p><p>“Don’t,” Zuko warns. </p><p>“Don’t what?” Aang asks. Momo chirped on his shoulder, reaching up to get onto Zuko. Zuko side-stepped and Momo stuck his tongue out at him. Zuko had the intense whim to repeat the gesture back but refrained. It was bad enough Aang insisted on bringing his glider. Momo stuck out even more than their mismatched attire. The lemur crawled onto Aang’s other shoulder. </p><p>“Haha! I think Momo likes you.” Aang says cheerfully. Zuko didn’t know how to take the dumb smile.</p><p>“Where did you even get it?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Momo? From the Air Temple,” Aang says. He paused, his smile slipping as he trailed off.</p><p>“…Aang?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, sorry, I zoned out there,” Aang says. Zuko watched him carefully. He knew something was… wrong. But he had no basis on how to start addressing that. He wasn’t as adept at speaking with others as his Uncle Iroh was. Zuko debated why he even cared before running his hand through his hair.</p><p>“Just… don’t get caught up in anything,” Zuko says with a sigh. Aang pouted, not completely understanding, but it seemed he got the gist of it. Zuko caught Katara’s curious stare before she spun back around.</p><p>The shopping itself took little time. The sun was still high in the sky by the time they took a moment to rest by some food vendors and Sokka went in to get what they’d need. Zuko heard, at least once, an admonishment at the lack of variety in the meat selection. Katara and Aang had taken to sitting in a vacant window while they waited. Sokka came back out, a stuffed bag slung over his shoulder.</p><p>“We’ve got exactly three copper pieces left from the money King Bumi gave us. Let’s spend it wisely.” </p><p>“Um, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn’t say no to this whistle,” Aang says, holding up a flying bison whistle. Zuko wasn’t even sure when he had gotten that—or how anyone could make one. Aang blew it. Sokka was quick to cover his ears, but nothing but the hiss of air came out. It was silent. </p><p>“It doesn’t even work,” Sokka exclaims. Momo squealed at Aang, stopping his attempt to get anything more than air from the whistle regardless of how hard he blew it. “See? Even Momo thinks it’s a piece of junk.”</p><p>Zuko doubted it was really broken, but he wasn’t sure. He’d seen silent whistles be used on animals before in the Fire Nation. Most notably with guard or circus animals. He was interested to see if it would really work with Appa or not. They moved on, walking down the pier next. Zuko sized up the ships as they passed by one by one. To his dismay they were all too large to be piloted by one person. And he doubted that the promise of cash was enough to get any of the crew to take him aboard without a down payment first. One ship had a ramp leading up to it, with a man gesturing and shouting out front. Zuko knew a merchant ship when he saw one—or in the least a ship that had something to sell.</p><p>“Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your <i>inclination</i>, you’re welcome here! Don’t be shy. Come on by!”</p><p>In Zuko’s honest opinion, the man had a horse face and looked incredibly shady. The rehearsed jingle didn’t help.</p><p>“Oh! You, there! I can see from your clothing that you’re all the world-travelling types,” the man says, running up to them. “Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?”</p><p>Zuko was content to simply walk on by alongside Katara and Sokka, but Aang stopped. Like a child who hadn’t experienced a scammer in his life, his interest was instantly caught. Zuko had to consider that possibility only a second before he decided that it was entirely possible. He was already turning around to grab Aang back to the group when the man swung his arm around Aang’s shoulders to lead him to the ship. Zuko grabbed Aang by the back of his collar, yanking him away. </p><p>“No, we’re not interested,” Zuko says flatly. If anyone was catching anyone, it was him catching Aang, no other way around it.</p><p>Katara and Sokka flanked him. Katara shot him a confused glance once he let Aang go. Sokka seemed less worried about it, almost thankful that Zuko had caught Aang before he was pulled away, and instead regarded the ‘maybe-a-merchant’. The man seemed unperturbed, going right into his next pitch.</p><p>“Come now, we have something for everyone!” the man exclaims. He paused, taking them all in. “An odd mix, you all are, huh?”</p><p>Zuko froze, taken off guard by the comment. Sokka stepped up, moving in front of him and Aang. “We can look for a minute, I guess.”</p><p>“Sokka?” Katara asks. Sokka turned to her.</p><p>“What? We might find something we can use.” </p><p>Zuko hated to admit it was a possibility, but he couldn’t doubt it. He sighed, following them inside the ship. Katara looked back at him expectantly on the way up the ramp. Zuko wasn’t an idiot—being this close to a body of water that large and with two Water Benders (one of which he called so generously) wasn’t a match stacked in his favor. Judging by Aang’s natural ease, he wasn’t sure he wanted to risk being caught in another rogue wave.</p><p>The inside of the ship’s cabin truly was full of a random assortment of trinkets and supplies. There was just enough room in the center to peruse everything. Zuko could see weapons, statues, cutlery, dishware, maps, and a large number of other things he wasn’t able to catalog. Truth be told, it was a little overwhelming seeing so many disjointed things in one place. It was like the crew had managed to stuff an entire marketplace into one room. Aang walked off from the rest of group to the back of the room.</p><p>“I’ve never seen such a fine specimen of lemur.” </p><p>Zuko glanced down to the source the same time Aang turned. The voice’s owner stepped out. An iguana parrot sat on his shoulder, eyeing up Aang and Momo alike. There was a tenseness in the air that Zuko didn’t like.</p><p>“That beast could fetch me a hefty sum if you’d be interested in bartering.”</p><p>The iguana parrot squawked at them. Momo hissed back at it, arching his back before being pulled into a hug by Aang. “Momo’s not for sale,” he says.</p><p>Katara walked past Zuko, looking around the wares. Zuko kept his eyes on the Captain and Aang. Aang backed away with a nervous smile, still holding Momo until he was far enough way to feel like he could let go. Momo instantly returned to Aang’s shoulder, glaring down the iguana parrot. Zuko heard Katara let out a surprised gasp.</p><p>“Look at this, Aang! It’s a Water Bending scroll! Check out these crazy moves,” Katara muses, pouring over the scroll. Aang came up behind her, looking it over as well.</p><p>“Where did you get a Water Bending scroll?” Aang asks. The Captain slapped his hand on the table, trapping the scroll under his hand.</p><p>“Let’s just say I got it up north, at a most reasonable price—free,” he says. He pulled the scroll back, rolling it up and fitting it back into its slot.</p><p>“Wait a minute… sea loving traders… with suspiciously acquired merchandise…” Sokka said slowly. Zuko fit the Captain with a glare. He saw Katara eyeing up the scroll out of the corner of his eye. “And pet reptile birds? You guys are pirates!”</p><p>“We prefer to think of ourselves as high-risk traders,” Mr. Horseface says, slinging an arm around Sokka’s shoulders. Zuko’s own shoulders bristled a little. It hadn’t been hard to rationalize they were on a pirate vessel. The ship just didn’t feel the same as a merchant ship. Katara assessed the two single copper coins in her hands as if they’d multiply.</p><p>“So, how much for the, uh, “traded” scroll?” Katara asks.</p><p>“I’ve already got a buyer—a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom—unless of course you kids have 200 gold pieces on you right now,” the Captain says. Katara and Aang turned away, leaning down to each other to deliberate.</p><p>“I know how to deal with these guys, Katara. Pirates love to haggle,” Aang whispers confidently. Katara, against Zuko’s personal better judgement and possibly her own, handed over the coins. “Watch and learn.”</p><p>Zuko almost groaned watching Aang approach the Captain again. He leaned on the table, looking far more suave than he had any right to. “Let’s say ye to the price of… one copper piece?”</p><p>Zuko did groan, burying his face in his hands. He almost laughed alongside the Captain. “The price is 200 gold pieces. I don’t haggle on items this rare.”</p><p>“Ok, two copper pieces.” Aang says, fitting the pieces between his fingers. Zuko snorted, quickly covering his mouth, and he felt Sokka nudge his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s not as amusing the second time, boy.”</p><p>“Aang, can we get out of here? I feel like we’re getting weird looks.” Katara whispers, tugging on his shoulder. Zuko followed the three out. The Captain watched them go, eyeing up Zuko especially. Zuko shot him a glare on his way out.</p><p>“What was that all about, Katara?” Aang asks. He hopped down the last of the ramp, a small plume of dust rising when he landed. Zuko looked back at the ship briefly, thankful to see no one on the crew seemed to have caught sight of the small act of Air Bending.</p><p>How Aang had managed to get so far without anyone else coming for him when he Bended that blatantly in the open, Zuko didn’t know.</p><p>“Yeah, I just started browsing through their boomerang collection,” Sokka whined. “There were so many boomerangs…”</p><p>“I’ll just feel a lot better once we get away from here,” Katara says, hugging herself. Zuko raised a brow at the motion. He wasn’t sure what tipped him off that something was wrong with it; but he knew. Zuko matched her pace.</p><p>“What did you do?” he asks. Katara scoffed, trying to wave him off.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says. She jumped at the shouting voice behind them.</p><p>“Hey, you! Get back here!”</p><p>“Well, well, look who’s come to their senses. Told you the haggling would pay off,” Aang says confidently. </p><p>Zuko caught sight of Katara backing up behind Sokka. It was a strange choice, given her element was mere feet from them. A group of the pirates jumped from the ship, each one having their own weapon and looking worse from one pirate to the other.</p><p>“I don’t think these pirates are here to trade with us,” Katara says. She was first to turn and run. Zuko took one second longer, heavily debating if setting the ship on fire would have earned them enough time to escape, before opting out of that to chase after the trio.</p><p>He wasn’t about to risk the entire town coming after him. Fire was a formidable element, but he could still get overrun and outnumbered. He followed them down one of the lines of stalls. Once they’d rounded a corner, Katara Bended water out of a bowl, icing the pavement behind them. Zuko jumped over it, shooting her a glare as he ran past her. Katara shot him an apologetic look. Zuko could hear at least one pirate sliding into the wooden crates across the alleyway. Zuko looked around, spotting the other pirates as they evaded Katara’s trap. When he turned back around, he skidded to stop. The cabbage man finished catching the cabbages that had already fallen, just as Katara hit the cart on her way by.</p><p>Aang slipped right through the cart, twisting around and Bending a slice of air backwards and into the cart. Zuko stumbled back against the wall. The cart blasted down the alleyway, colliding with the remaining pirates. Zuko looked briefly back at the cabbage man.</p><p>“Uh. Sorry.”</p><p>He sprinted down the alleyway, catching sight of Sokka turning a corner and following behind him. The group stopped short at the last three pirates cutting off their exit. Mr. Horseface was among them. They backpedaled down another alley, only for it to end in a wall. Zuko skid to a stop, looking up at the wall. He could see a few hand-holds along the sides, but it was largely bare. </p><p>Katara’s legs took up the Bending stance immediately, facing back down the alleyway, despite no water being present. Zuko grimaced. He backed up slowly towards the wall, pressing his hand against it. It was textured enough he could possibly climb it if he ran fast enough.</p><p>“Now, who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?” Mr. Horseface asks. </p><p><i>If I had some blades of my own...</i> Zuko thought.</p><p>“No, thanks,” Aang says.</p><p>He jumped up, spinning to catch momentum before running his glider on the ground to send up a plume of smoke and debris. Zuko wouldn’t have thought the glider that useful past flight—he’d have to see what else it could do later. The blast of air sent a wave of dust and debris down the length of the alley. Aang started running immediately after. Katara and Sokka started after him without hesitation. Zuko ran for a moment before he paused, watching them grab onto his ankles. He doubted that Aang could carry all three of them or that he could get past the pirates unharmed. Some of them were already flinging their blades wildly in the air.</p><p>He spun around, running up the wall and jumping off onto the nearby rooftop. He grasped the top of the roof’s edge, pulling himself up and over to the other side. He glanced back to see Katara and Sokka pushing off the heads of the pirates for enough momentum to lift off. Aang looked back at him, balking as they got further away. Zuko sighed, slipping down the other side of the rooftop before the pirates could see him.</p><p>“Hey, where’d the other one go?”</p><p>“Find him!”</p><p>Zuko slunk along the rooftop, moving behind the building that had previously blocked his path until he could get back onto the other rooftop and started running along the narrow, flat surface. He could, at the very least, run until he hit the woods.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Aang watched Zuko grow smaller the further away they flew. Aang looked down to Katara and Sokka desperately.</p><p>“Wait, what about Zuko?”</p><p>“He’s already running in the other direction!“ Sokka shouted. “Besides, you can’t lift all of us!”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“We’ll come back for him, Aang. If he doesn’t bail first…” Katara mumbles. Aang looked back at the town guiltily. If he could just drop Katara and Sokka off first, he could find Zuko next.</p><p>“We’ll go find Appa, then, I’m coming back,” Aang says.</p><p>The trip took until the sun started to set. Appa had been further than Aang thought he was, hidden among the trees in a clearing that was around the other side of the town. The only reason Aang had found him was because he saw the river and backtracked to where they’d landed. Once Sokka and Katara were on the ground, Aang landed, readying his glider for a second take off.</p><p>“I’m going to try finding him,” Aang says, taking a running start. He’d gotten two steps before he caught Zuko out of the corner of his eyes and he stumbled down in shock. “Zuko?!”</p><p>“Wh—you found your way back!” Katara shouts. “You didn’t run?”</p><p>She was smiling pretty widely at him and Zuko almost walked right back behind Appa again. He refrained, looking at them all like it was a stupid thing to ask.</p><p>“I did run, just not from you three morons,” Zuko says. He collapsed against Appa. The bison grunted at him before laying his head back down. “I was waiting for you. What took so long?”</p><p>“We had to take the long way,” Sokka says, popping his back. He grunted, rubbing at his back once it had popped. “I’m surprised… and suspicious… how come you came back here?”</p><p>Zuko blinked at him. He didn’t have an answer for him. He had been questioning himself the entire trip back. He had already concluded he didn’t know where to go to get back to Iroh. Zuko stood up, taking the poncho off and throwing it in Sokka’s face. Sokka fell into the dirt, tearing the poncho off to glare at him. </p><p>“Because I want to be. Simple as that,” Zuko says.</p><p>“…You have no idea where you are, do you?” Katara asks.</p><p>“That’s beside the point,” Zuko says hurriedly. Aang chuckled, disengaging his glider and saddling up against a rock with a sigh. He rested his glider along his shoulder.</p><p>“I used to look up to pirates, but those guys were terrible,” he says. Katara bobbed her toes on the floor, looking a little excited.</p><p>“I know,” she says slyly. She pulled a familiar scroll from her robes. “That’s why I took this!”</p><p>She held out the Water Bending scroll. Aang sprang up in a rush towards her. “No way!”</p><p>“Isn’t it great?!” Katara asks. She unrolled it, pouring over the scroll. Sokka threw his poncho over his shoulder, pointing at the scroll accusingly.</p><p>“No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their Water Bending scroll.”<br/>
Katara smirked. “I prefer to think of it as ‘high-risk trading’.”</p><p>“Hahaha! Good one, Katara,” Aang says. Zuko shoved him a little. “Ah!”</p><p>“It’s not funny,” Zuko says sternly.</p><p>“Well, where do you think they got it? They had to have stolen it from a Water Bender,” Katara says.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Sokka started. “You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy, splashes.”</p><p>“These are <i>real</i> Water Bending forms,” Katara shoots back. “<i>Real</i> moves that Aang and I can learn faster with this scroll.”</p><p>“You still put us in danger for it,” Zuko says. Katara turned to him, shocked at the chastising tone. Zuko thought he sounded a little too much like Iroh for a second and dialed it back. “I mean… they might come after us again.”</p><p>“Who’s “us”?” Katara spits at him. “You don’t even want to be here!”</p><p>“If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be,” Zuko shoots back. Katara watched him stomp away back towards Appa. Her shoulders sagged and she shook her head out, rolling the scroll shut again. She wanted badly to prompt him further; but couldn’t bring herself to do it.</p><p>“You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn Water Bending,” she says quietly. Sokka sighed.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>He trudged away as well. Aang paused a moment before turning to Katara. “Well, what’s done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it.”</p><p>Katara’s shoulders loosened up a bit. “Right.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Iroh’s brow creased. He disembarked in the small port town, looking down the pier. The locals were trying to keep their gazes averted when his gaze crossed past them. It wasn’t an uncommon reaction to Fire Nation… anything… in this region. Iroh couldn’t really blame them for it. He’d initially stopped in the hopes of finding a White Lotus tile. He would need it more than ever right now. He had no way of knowing where the trio would have taken Zuko, but he had his guesses. Those guesses were entirely based on speculation, but it was all he had.</p><p>This port was the closest to where both he and The Avatar had been taking their course. He walked along the pier, spying a promising looking ship with merchandise laden out in front of it. Once inside, he spotted the bejeweled monkey statue and walked over to it. It would look interesting in the galley…</p><p>“We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with.”</p><p>Iroh paused at inspecting the statue. The man was speaking with someone who looked like the Captain. Iroh stepped up, abandoning the monkey statue, for now.</p><p>“Did the monk have an arrow tattoo on his head?” he asks innocently. The Captain regarded him with some suspicion. </p><p>“Yeah… he did. How’d you know?”</p><p>“We happen to be looking for the same person. Might I hire you fine men for a small trip?” Iroh asks. “I believe he also has something I have lost.”</p><p>The Captain exchanged a look with the other man. He smirked. “300 Gold.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>The Captain was taken aback. He looked at the man with what Iroh would describe as a horse face before looking back at Iroh. Finally, he scoffed. “Well, alright then. Where do you need to go?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Water Bending Scroll; Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did y’all know The Captain never actually gets a proper name in the show? Not according to the wiki, anyway, and my own memory. Poor dude never got a name even though I’m fairly certain he comes back later lol! Him and his crew! This poor lug is just “The Captain” forever, and his crew member Mr. Horseface will always be Mr. Horseface. What wonderful times lmao</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara pointed to one of the Water Bending forms after spending some time scrutinizing the scroll. “I just want to try this one move first, and then it’s all yours. Here, hold it open for me.”</p><p>Aang held it up, watching her figure out the moves as she studied the scroll. She tried the move, slowly at first. Her lacking confidence in the stances was evident, particularly with the water being so uneven and unsteady. She bent back for the whip, the water lashing up and whipping her square on the forehead.</p><p>“Ow!” Katara held her forehead, rubbing at the red mark. The water fell instantly back onto the bank and into the river. Sokka started to laugh at her from his rock, almost falling backward off of it.</p><p>“Sorry, but you deserved that.” Sokka says. He glanced at Zuko, who gave a single nod. He couldn’t say Katara hadn’t deserved it for stealing the scroll in the first place. Finding the owner was definitely not an option; but Zuko was still more than a little salty that she’d done it at all. Sokka turned to Aang next. “You’ve been duped. She’s only interested in teaching herself.”</p><p>“Aang will get his turn once I figure out the Water Whip,” Katara says defiantly. She tried again, the water keeping away from her, looking less unstable but still shaky, and she aimed for the right. The water went the opposite direction, whipping Momo on the back, sending the lemur dashing away with a yowl. “AUGH! Why can’t I get this stupid move?!”</p><p>Aang set the scroll down. “You’ll get it,” he assured her, moving towards the water and starting to work with it. Katara scowled in his direction. “You just have to shift your weight through the stances… There. See? The key to Bending is—”</p><p>“Would you please shut your air hole?!” Katara screamed, storming up to him. “Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don’t we just throw the scroll away since you’re so naturally gifted?!”</p><p>Katara caught Sokka standing and shot her glare his way. He looked at her disapprovingly, crossing his arms. He <i>almost</i> looked like a disappointed father. Katara held his stare for about a second before she looked at Zuko next, who (to her dismay) was mimicking Sokka. Zuko saw her fists clench a little.</p><p>“What?!” she screamed. She looked back at Aang finally, catching sight of his quivering lip. She deflated instantly. “Oh, my gosh, Aang. I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>Katara looked away ashamedly. She walked up to the scroll, rolling it up.</p><p>“But you know what? It won’t happen again.” She handed it off to Aang. “Here. This is yours. I don’t want to have anything to do with it, anymore.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Katara.” Aang says. </p><p>Zuko didn’t believe it—even with being as monk-ly saintly as Aang was—he doubted Aang got over it <i>that quickly</i>. He’d move on and be fine, for sure, and Zuko had to give him props for his ability to stay calm, but he could see it was still bothering him. As Sokka was prompting Katara to apologize to Momo next, and then push his luck with himself, Zuko watched Katara. He could tell something was… off. If Zuko knew one thing well it was the spectrums of anger and shame.</p><p>Once she told Sokka off Zuko stood. It got her attention and he jerked his head, walking down the bank. Katara paused before following him. A nervous knot was in her gut at the prospect. One glance to Sokka, who jerked his head in Zuko’s direction, and she was following Zuko down the bank. Once they were far enough away Zuko turned back to her. She crossed her arms, feeling like she should just turn and run back right then. But, that’d just upset him more.</p><p>“What?” she asks.</p><p>“You’re angry. I get it. It’s frustrating seeing Aang have no problems when you’re struggling, and have been struggling, for a long time.” Zuko starts. Katara’s hand clenched a little and she sighed, releasing her fist. She wanted to make a jab at him. She wanted to, but she couldn’t. He was completely right and it felt more than a little embarrassing to have someone read her so well despite knowing her for such a short time. </p><p>“My uncle would tell me that anger wouldn’t help anything. Fire Benders need to learn to control their anger so we can Bend properly. If we don’t, we lose control of our Bending and end up hurting people we don’t mean to hurt.”</p><p>“What’s that have to do with me?” Katara asks, sounding impatient, but her voice had already grown softer.</p><p>“Calm down, and you’ll be able to Bend easier,” Zuko says. “Stay focused and your chakra will flow easier, too. It’s not for the same reason, but the lesson should still apply. Anger clouds concentration.”</p><p>“Oh… is that how you learned to Fire Bend?” Katara asks.</p><p>“It’s how my Uncle taught me. Isn’t that how you learned to Water Bend?”</p><p>“Well… I don’t know. By the time I was learning to Bend, there weren’t any other Benders in our tribe. I had to teach myself,” Katara admits. She rubbed at her neck. “I… struggled for months for one move and Aang figured it out almost instantly.”</p><p>“Well, water and air seem pretty similar. I’m not surprised he caught on so fast,” Zuko says, starting back. Katara followed him, watching the water flow in the river.</p><p>“What do you mean similar?” she asks.</p><p>“Lots of circles.”</p><p>Kata had no idea what he meant by that, but she let it go. “So, it’s not that he’s just better than me?” she asks quietly. Zuko stopped and turned to her.</p><p>“No. Like you said, you had to figure it out alone. Plus, he has the ebb and flow of Air Bending to draw from. Watching you two Bend, I can tell he’s copying you to get the moves down, but the shifting of weight is something he already knew. You didn’t have a teacher who could show you small things like that.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m still not that good of a Bender,” Katara mumbles. Zuko smirked, scoffing.</p><p>“You’re self-taught; and you can fight. That counts for something,” he says. He paused, thinking. “I don’t think Earth or Fire Benders can teach themselves so easily.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Fire is hard to control. Earth is hard to move. According to Uncle Iroh, anyway. He’s been all over the world, so, I don’t have any reason to think he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”</p><p>“He’s been to all the Nations?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>Zuko started back again. Katara paused a moment longer before running up to his side. “Hey!”</p><p>Zuko turned to her curiously but didn’t stop walking.</p><p>“I’m… sorry about snapping at you earlier,” she says. “I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“…It’s okay.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Katara stared at the fire. It had been dark for a few hours already and the fire was at half of its previous height. She flicked her gaze up to where Sokka and Aang were sleeping. Aang had pulled together a mass of leaves to sleep on—Katara wasn’t sure how he never seemed to get cold, but it was impressive. Zuko was laying on a blanket, draped in the poncho again, between her and Aang. She was less curious how he didn’t get cold—he was a Fire Bender, so she was sure he had some sort of technique he could use if ever did get too cold. As far as she could tell, they were all sound asleep. She shimmied out of her sleeping bag, tip toeing to Sokka’s bag. She slipped the scroll out, backing away from the fire. She turned, stopping short of screaming at Momo’s wide eyes filling her sight. He cooed at her, tilting his head.</p><p>“Shh, Momo, go back to sleep,” Katara whispers. She walked past him and into the forest, towards the river.</p><p>Zuko opened his eyes. He sat up, catching sight of Katara making her way to the river. He walked past Momo, patting his head on his way by. He found Katara along the water’s edge with the scroll unrolled on a rock. She was struggling to keep the water up, much less form the whip. The water collapsed into the river again and Katara stomped her foot.</p><p>“Oh! C’mon, water! Work with me!”</p><p>“Remember what I said about being calm?” Zuko asks. Katara shrieked, taking up a fighting stance. She glowered at him, sighing heavily.</p><p>“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” she says.</p><p>“You’re one to talk about sneaking,” he says. Katara turned away to hide her embarrassment. “Having some midnight practice?”</p><p>“Maybe. What of it?”</p><p>“Try breathing,” Zuko says, sitting against the rock. Katara paused a moment before taking a deep breath. He watched her try the move again. The water made it further in the air, even arching a little with her body before collapsing again. She held back a scream.</p><p>“Okay, Katara… shift your weight through the stances…” she mumbled to herself, trying once again.</p><p>The water vibrated before collapsing. Katara fumed, clenching her fist and shaking. Zuko watched a moment before looking over the scroll. He had no base of reference for Water Bending stances, but he knew control.</p><p>“Okay, try—”</p><p>There was a familiar sound of metal scraping against sand and Zuko fell silent. Katara paused, looking towards the wall of bushes where the noise had come from. Zuko rolled the scroll up and slid it up his sleeve as Katara peered through the bush. She backed up just as quickly. Zuko tried to stand, only for a heavy pair of hands to pin him down beside the rock. One of the larger pirates rounded the bushes, catching Katara off guard. She pulled some water into his face, getting herself free from his grasp, only to run right into two others.</p><p>“Let us go,” Katara started. The larger pirate came up behind her, grabbing her by the arms. “Hey!”</p><p>“Try Bending like this, huh?”</p><p>The hands pulled Zuko to his feet, bringing him back towards Katara. He shook them off, twisting to glare at Mr. Horseface. “Well. ’Ello again.”</p><p>“Eat dirt.”</p><p>The pirates bunched behind Mr. Horseface laughed. He whirled around to glare at them, quieting most of them down. The ones that could feasibly take him in a fight didn’t back down, however. The Captain came from around the bushes, looking smug.</p><p>“Good work, boys. You found our thieves.”</p><p>“You’re calling us thieves?” Katara asks incredulously. “You stole that Water Bending scroll first!”</p><p>“Stealing is stealing, girlie.”</p><p>Zuko sighed. He flexed his hand, feeling the heat building up under his skin. He was, by and large, incredibly outnumbered. His best shot would be to blast Mr. Horseface and free Katara. He’d have to do that with hand to hand combat, or threaten to burn the man’s face, if he didn’t want to burn Katara along with him. After that their chances would improve, but it wouldn’t be nearly as good as he’d like them to be. Two on possibly a dozen or more was not exactly what he considered a great set of odds.</p><p>“Zuko!”</p><p>Zuko whirled around. Iroh stood at the end of the bushes along the river, absolutely beaming.</p><p>“Uncle??”</p><p>“Uncle?” The Captain parroted. “You’re this thief’s uncle?”</p><p>“My nephew is no thief,” Iroh says confidently. Katara gave Zuko a guilty look. Zuko pinched his brow.</p><p>“Uncle, what are you doing here?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Looking for you. You never came back from The Crescent Island and after General Zhao came looking for you, I was worried something had happened,” Iroh explains. He looked between Zuko and Katara, spying the poncho draped over Zuko in place of his armor and the distinctly different hair style. “I see something did.”</p><p>“Stop that,” Zuko warns.</p><p>“Enough.  You promised us the scroll,” The Captain says with a threatening edge to his voice. Iroh smiled warmly at him—but with the same smile Zuko had learned meant ‘make me angry, I dare you’ that had started popping up after his banishment. </p><p>“I believe I said we had a similar person to find,” Iroh says. “I didn’t promise any particular scroll’s return.”</p><p>The Captain glared him down, his hand resting on his blade’s hilt. “Listen here, old man…”</p><p>Zuko slid the scroll from his shirt sleeve, holding it up and igniting a flame beneath it. </p><p>“You mean this?” he asks. The Captain and Iroh both looked back at him, surprised. </p><p>“Don’t!” The Captain shouts.</p><p>“Worth a lot of money, then? Let her go and I won’t burn it,” Zuko says, letting the flame lick the decorative metal of the scroll’s end. The Captain grimaced. He snapped his fingers. Zuko watched Katara’s arms be freed and she rubbed at her wrists. “Go.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“I won’t be repeating myself,” Zuko says sternly. Katara hesitated a moment before running into the trees. Iroh watched her go, humming. Zuko let the flame die, holding the scroll out for The Captain to take. The Captain stepped forward, clutching the other end of the scroll, but Zuko didn’t let go.</p><p>“I’m surprised you let her go,” Iroh says. Zuko’s mouth formed a line. The Captain turned to Iroh curiously and then smirked.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t,” he says. Zuko gripped the scroll tighter.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>The Captain pulled the scroll closer, pulling Zuko along with it. “One of my men is following her now. Didn’t think I’d let three other thieves off scott-free, did you?”</p><p>Zuko bared his teeth at him. He kicked out, catching The Captain in the gut, yanking the scroll from his hands. He ignited the flame under it again, halting The Captain from drawing his sword.</p><p>“That wasn’t the deal! Call your men back right now.” Zuko demanded. The Captain grimaced, keeping his sword sheathed, but his hand was on the handle. Iroh looked between the two. He laughed nervously, stepping within their lines of sight.</p><p>“Now, now, let’s not fight about this,” he says. He turned his back on The Captain, whispering to Zuko. “I am confused as to what you are doing.”</p><p>“I’m doing what I want to do,” Zuko says plainly. Iroh blinked at him, unimpressed and unconvinced.</p><p>“That doesn’t explain anything.”</p><p>“Uncle, I can’t really explain right now,” Zuko says. “Get back onto the boat.”</p><p>“And let you disappear again? I don’t think so,” Iroh says with a chuckle. The Captain dropped his hand from the sword.</p><p>“Give me the scroll and I’ll really let her go,” he says. Zuko narrowed his eyes at him. He let the flame dance, the tip of the flame grazing the edge of the scroll, watching The Captain’s reaction. He caught the slight twitch of his arm reaching back for his blade.</p><p>“I think I’ll wait until your men come back empty-handed,” Zuko says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sokka groaned, turning over and stretching. He laid on his stomach, expecting to see Katara in her sleeping bag only to find it empty.</p><p>“Huh? Where did she go?” Sokka crawled from his sleeping bag, sifting through his pouch. “I don’t believe it.”</p><p>Aang yawned, sitting up. “What’s wrong?” He looked to his other side, noticing Zuko was missing as well.</p><p>“She took the scroll. She’s obsessed with that thing. It’s just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep—”</p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p>Sokka shot up, spying Katara racing through the trees. “Katara! There you are… where’s Zuk—whoa!”</p><p>The whip that shot out from behind Katara wrapped around Sokka’s wrists, pulling him down and away from the camp. Katara stomped on the whip, stopping its pull. Aang shot up, twisting around to where more of the pirates had flanked the camp. Sokka wriggled his hands free, rushing back to grab his club. Katara turned, taking up her stance instinctively before pausing. The pirate chuckled, twirling his blades as he advanced. Katara heard Sokka yelling behind her and dodged the swing of his club.</p><p>“What the heck happened?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“I was just practicing at the river and then they showed up!” Katara says.</p><p>“Where’s Zuko?”</p><p>“He was with me, but—” Katara stopped, catching sight of Aang sliding past them in a net, and another pirate snatched the ends up and dragged him away. “Aang!”</p><p>“I got him! C’mon!”</p><p>“Hey! Bring him back!” Katara shouted after them. She threw a rock, beaming one in the head.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re not good enough to kidnap?” Sokka shouts.</p><p>“Sokka—augh!” Katara’s feet left the ground, a net wrapping around the two of them and bringing them to the ground. As they were dragged, Katara glared at him. “You <i>had</i> to say something.”</p><p>“What? We’re good enough to kidnap.”</p><p>Katara sighed, pinching her brow. She couldn’t Bend anything around them until they got to the river, and even then, she wasn’t going to be able to Bend in the confines of the net.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I led them straight to you both.”</p><p>“It’s okay. We’ll be fine,” Sokka assured her. Katara wasn’t too certain about that. Once they’d gotten close to the shore, one of the men stopped them, pulling out rope.</p><p>“Better to tie them up so they can’t Bend their way free,” he says. </p><p>By the time they’d reached the shoreline, all hands tied with Katara’s behind her back, Iroh had been joined by several of the ship’s soldiers. Zuko caught sight of them. Sokka gaped, looking at all the pirates in disbelief.</p><p>“Seriously? You’re going to trade the Avatar for a piece of parchment?” he asks incredulously.</p><p>“Avatar?” The Captain asks. Zuko glared Sokka down.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him. He’s an idiot.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Let them go and you can have the scroll,” Zuko says, holding it out, flame gone. The Captain took a few steps towards his men, deliberating. He smiled, turning away from Zuko.</p><p>“I think anyone I call the Avatar will fetch for much more money than that one scroll…”</p><p>Zuko growled. He sent off a kick of flame, two soldiers behind him following suit quickly. The blasts hit the ground, dispersing the pirates. Mr. Horseface flipped out of range, rushing back towards them while he volleyed smoke bombs. Even after Zuko had sent another volley of flame and Mr. Horseface had dodged it, he had to give the man credit for the amount of enthusiasm he had when he jumped right in with them in the smoke.</p><p>Zuko could hear everyone else fighting—the sounds of blades on blades and the grunts of the men was enough to tell him that—but he couldn’t see anything. He stashed the scroll at his back in his belt and stumbled backward out of the smoke. He heard the faint swoosh of a blade through air before he glanced back and saw it. He ducked, coming back up into a stance facing The Captain. Personally, Zuko would rather just leave, but something told him The Captain was one to hold a grudge.</p><p>Zuko was first to try and attack, each blast of fire or kick parried by The Captain’s blade. The blade came up to his face and Zuko was inches from missing a block with his arm guard. He thanked his own past self for at least thinking of keeping those one when he removed his armor. It had just been out of convenience more than anything—the arm guards were annoying to mess with. They’d been easy to hide under the large poncho Sokka had given him. The Captain spun him around when he tried to counter, holding his hands. The only saving grace of that being the sword was just as unusable for the moment as Zuko’s hands for Bending.</p><p>He felt the scroll leave his belt and looked back to see Momo soaring away with it. That was one problem out of the way, at least. Right up until The Captain’s own pet knocked it from Momo’s grasp and back into the smoke cloud. Zuko didn’t pay it any mind. He was much more occupied with The Captain at the moment. His kicked out at him, getting his hands free in The Captain’s lapse of focus, and shot off another pillar of flame.</p><p>He was struggling with the fight—The Captain was more experienced and despite not being a Bender, he knew how to throw off one’s aim well with the length of his blades. Zuko couldn’t see any of the trio. That wasn’t ideal, but it did mean that he wasn’t risking hitting one of them with his flames. All he knew for certain was that Iroh was somewhere behind him, well out of range. Getting back was a good habit when a Fire Bender started a fight—particularly when someone was as old and uninterested in battle as Iroh was.</p><p>Zuko got a good kick in at The Captain’s gut, forcing him to stumble back to regain his own footing. He heard Sokka shouting over the noise of the battle and caught sight of him at the bank, waving frantically past the smoke.</p><p>“Zuko! C’mon!!”</p><p>“Just leave!” Zuko shouted back, shooting another pillar of flame when The Captain tried to turn and look Sokka’s way. “I’m a little busy!”</p><p>Sokka’s shoulders deflated, but he disappeared back behind the smoke regardless. Zuko kept his focus on The Captain. He forced himself forward after another twist. The Captain dodged to the side and Zuko felt a hand at his head, pushing him away. He stumbled one step when the voice came next.</p><p>“Are you so busy fighting that you cannot see that your own ship has set sail?” Iroh asks impatiently. Zuko turned, rubbing at his head where Iroh had shoved him.</p><p>“This isn’t the time for one of your proverbs, Uncle.”</p><p>“It’s no proverb,” Iroh says, pointing down the river. The ship was indeed sailing off without them. Zuko noted that none of the trio were in sight on the shoreline. </p><p>“Bleeding Hog Monkeys!”</p><p>The Captain ran down the bank, completely abandoning Zuko and Iroh. Zuko laughed at him right up until the Fire Nation steamer sailed past, full of pirates.</p><p>“What the—Hey!”</p><p>“Maybe it should be a proverb…” Iroh muses.</p><p>“Uncle, that’s our boat!” Zuko shouts, running down the bank himself. Iroh was close behind.</p><p>Zuko could see the pirates boarding the ship not long afterward. Momo was busy with the iguana parrot. While the flying chase was interesting to watch, Zuko was more concerned with what might have been happening on the ship.</p><p>“Prince Zuko! I have some questions!” Iroh shouts at him. He really had to get back into shape if this was going to be a regular endeavor.</p><p>“Uncle, now is not the time,” Zuko says. He caught sight of a massive wave pulling itself over the deck, taking a few pirates overboard. No doubt that was Aang’s doing.</p><p>“Why were you with The Avatar and so willing to let them go?” Iroh asks. “That is not what I expected when I would find you.”</p><p>“It’s… hard to explain,” Zuko says. He looked down the bank, spying no tree remotely close enough that he could feasibly jump onto either ship. What he did see was Aang blowing into that whistle again in the face of Mr. Horseface. Sokka kicked him off the boat—Zuko would have to teach him how to fight better if he was going to be caught in things like this.</p><p>“Find a way!”</p><p>Zuko stopped along the bank. The ship had started to turn around, facing parallel to the massive waterfall. He spotted the two whirlpools holding it in place against the current. It was a clever idea; but it left them sitting ducks until they ran out of stamina. He looked down the river to where the Fire Nation steamer was sailing right for them. As he thought, it collided with the ship.</p><p>Zuko sprinted to the edge, watching the ship fall. A gust of air flew past him, along with a familiar wall of fur. Appa dived down, dipping back up moments later with three figures on his back. Zuko sighed, collapsing on the edge of the cliff. Iroh came up from behind, panting. Iroh sat next to him, wheezing a moment before he caught his breath.</p><p>“Zuko… what happened these last few days?” he asks tentatively. Zuko sighed, falling back into the dirt to stare at the clouds. Clouds he wasn’t sure he’d been soaring over again.</p><p>“…A lot.”</p><p>“Begin… ugh, I need to get in shape… at The Crescent Island,” Iroh prompts.</p><p>“…Uncle… what my father did to me…”</p><p>“Ah, yes, what about my foolish brother?” Iroh asks. Zuko could tell by his tone he didn’t want to discuss Ozai. He rarely wanted to discuss Ozai, now that Zuko thought of it.</p><p>“I was in a cell with Katara and Sokka on the island. They didn’t know I was banished and I let it slip.” Zuko admitted. Iroh looked shocked to hear it—Zuko was expecting that. “I was panicking, Uncle.”</p><p>“I’m sure you were. But why were you traveling with them?”</p><p>“It wasn’t by choice,” Zuko says quickly. “They kidnapped me.”</p><p>“They kidnapped you?! Why?”</p><p>“Something about not letting me go back to my Father. I can’t, anyway, but that didn’t seem to matter.”</p><p>Iroh was silent. He hummed, spying Appa gliding nearby as he made a turn back to them. “I see… and you are conflicted, yes?”</p><p>“Incredibly!” Zuko shouts, sitting up quickly. “I don’t understand why they care. I don’t understand why I care that they care!”</p><p>“Because it is something you are missing, Prince Zuko,” Iroh says softly. He stood up, waving the bison over. “And I believe that it is best that you stay with them.”</p><p>Zuko jerked around to face him. “What?!”</p><p>Iroh wasn’t surprised that Zuko was confused—possibly more confused that he had been before—but an undeniable warmth had sunk itself in Iroh’s core when he had heard about the other kids’ care for Zuko. He was happy to see Zuko was safe. He was overjoyed that he wasn’t anywhere near General Zhao’s hands. </p><p>“It would be good for you,” Iroh says confidently. He set a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “And you need friends, Prince Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko swatted his hand away, getting a laugh from Iroh. Zuko stood suddenly, bending down to whisper to Iroh. “Actually, I need to pack a bag from the ship.”</p><p>Iroh hummed before he nodded. “Of course, Prince Zuko.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The ship creaked familiarly around Zuko when he walked the corridors. He hadn’t even realized how much he had missed the sounds of the metal hull. It was practically constant, the metal shifting along with the waves even as it sat in the port. Iroh had sent most of the crew off the ship and into the town—under the guise of a shopping trip—leaving Zuko with the ship largely to himself. He’d grabbed a duffel bag and started filling it mostly with clothes. </p><p>Zuko paused at the dresser bolted to the floor. The Fire Nation insignia was hanging above it. Zuko tore it down, laying it out on the bed. He threw the duffel bag on top, obscuring the insignia. He wasn’t sure what to grab aside from clothing, looking around his room aimlessly.</p><p>He pulled open the dresser drawer, spying Katara’s necklace inside. He grabbed it, slipping it into his pocket before he zipped the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked past the rows of rooms, passing by one before stopping. He turned back around, looking at the door a moment before he slipped inside. A wall of masks were across the doorway. </p><p>Zuko walked up to it, gently lifting The Blue Spirit mask away from the wall’s hanger. The mask itself had been his mother’s—Iroh had taken the wall from the palace when they’d left. Zuko could remember the play the mask was from. The character that had worn the mask hadn’t been his favorite, but the mask’s design had been. He stuffed it into the duffel bag.</p><p>Zuko made his way up to the deck quickly, hanging off the side of the ship once he was sure it was clear of any soldiers or sailors. The Steamer was waiting below him, bobbing on the water. The trip down the river had taken little time itself. Appa and the Gaang were waiting no far from the port itself. Once Zuko spotted Appa downriver he pulled the Steamer to the side and walked the remainder of the way. Aang was laughing, sitting with Iroh around a small fire where tea was brewing. Zuko wasn’t surprised to see that Iroh had started some tea while he waited—the man drank it near religiously. Zuko threw his duffel bag up onto Appa’s saddle.</p><p>“Zuko! You didn’t mention your Uncle was so wise!” Aang shouted over to him. Zuko hadn’t thought it necessary to mention anything, if he were honest.</p><p>“You two make friends, then?” he asks. Aang was already nodding vigorously before he’d finished his sentence. Zuko turned to Katara, pulling out the necklace. “Here.”</p><p>Katara stared at it a moment before taking it and clutching it in her hands. “My mother’s necklace! …Why do you have it?”</p><p>“I didn’t steal it,” Zuko clarifies quickly. “I found it.”</p><p>“But… why did you keep it?” Katara asks. Judging by the way she was clutching it, Zuko was happy he hadn’t tossed it. He shrugged.</p><p>“I had been saving it; but… I want you to have it back,” Zuko says. Katara looked down at the necklace. She fitted it back onto her neck, taking a moment to just rest her finger on the pendant.</p><p>“Thanks, Zuko.”</p><p>Iroh hummed contently, sipping the last of his tea. He stood with a grunt, patting his belly and sighing. “I had better get back to the ship. Prince Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko hesitated to meet Iroh’s eyes. When he did look up at him Iroh was just smiling down at him. He set a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, Prince Zuko.”</p><p>Iroh waved as Appa took flight. Aang had given him a rough area he could travel to for their next meeting. Under the guise of tracking Zuko, Iroh could justify still following the group. Zuko sighed, leaning over the saddle and watching Iroh slowly disappear under the clouds as they broke through them. Katara and Sokka exchanged a look. Sokka crawled over Appa’s shoulders, and Katara held his feet, as he leaned over to speak to Aang.</p><p>“Hey. Thanks for keeping him,” Sokka says. Aang smiled up at him, readjusting the reigns.</p><p>“No problem. If he and I knew each other 100 years ago, I think we’d be friends,” Aang says confidently.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Call it a feeling,” Aang says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was simultaneously nervous and excited for Jet’s chapter—so much to explore with Jet’s character when you introduce a Fire Nation character into the mix imo, but I didn’t get into it all, given he comes back up later. So, this was fun to write! Trying to keep to the major plot points of episodes each chapter—just to keep some basic character development for everyone more or less streamlined. This fic is 10K words!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko rolled out of the sleeping bag as quickly and silently as he could. It was easier said than done in the autumn-esque forest. The entire ground was almost covered in the leaves. Each movement made noise, making it extremely difficult to do anything without sound. He was grateful that Iroh and the palace guards had taught him so much before he had left the Fire Nation. He looked up at the sky, where the sun was starting to rise. He had little time to spare.</p>
<p>He started to cherry-pick his way around the leaves, stepping where they were either the wettest with the morning dew or decayed enough that it would make the least amount of noise possible. He chanced a glance over to the group. As far as he could tell, no one was awake just yet. He turned back, regretting it immediately as he heard the heavy whoosh of air behind him just before he was tackled and pinned to the ground. A giant tongue ran up his back.</p>
<p>“Augh! No, Appa!” Zuko whispered. He tried to struggle for a few seconds before coming to terms with the fact that he just wasn’t getting out from under the giant bison that easily. It took just one of Appa’s first two paws to pin him.</p>
<p>He sighed, blowing hair out of his face. It took less than an hour for Katara to wake up and spy them not ten yards away. She snickered and Zuko started to regret ever agreeing to leave Iroh. She made her way to him, carrying her decorated sack and knelt before him with a devilish smirk. She took out the pair of scissors.</p>
<p>“Thought you’d sneak away, huh?”</p>
<p>“…I could dream.”</p>
<p>Katara got to work, combing out his hair first. “And you thought you could actually get out of this,” she says. Zuko resigned to his fate. Even if he threw a tantrum—and he very much wanted to throw a good fireball or two—it would set the whole forest on fire and he wasn’t keen on cooking anyone alive.</p>
<p>Sokka was next to wake. He threw his pillow at Aang to get him up once he spotted Katara almost done with Zuko’s hair. “Aang! Look! He actually tried it!”</p>
<p>Aang sat up, yawning. He spotted the display and started to laugh. Zuko swore he’d get that brat back for this; but, he’d have to figure out how first. Appa finally released him, stepping back and laying back down with a yawn. Zuko felt a little bad—he had woken the bison up, he supposed—but kept his back to the flying bison. The creature had gotten its slobber all over his back. It was disgusting. He’d have to change if he wasn’t able to find a river. He absently reached back to check his clothing. It was already dry, but he doubted it would stay feeling so clean after another day or so. He tried to keep the annoyance from overtaking him. He needed new clothes, anyway.</p>
<p>Katara reached into her bag, taking out the shoes Zuko had been wearing. He’d wondered where those had gone. Days ago, they’d disappeared, and he couldn’t find them, forced to borrow Sokka’s extra pair. Looking at them now, it was apparent why Katara had taken them. The spiked toe guard that had adorned the front had been removed.</p>
<p>“Better,” she says, finishing up the last of the stitching and handing them over to Zuko. Zuko took them, rubbing his thumb over the smoother surface. He was positive his toes were going to get crushed.</p>
<p>Katara went back to her bag, rummaging through it. Zuko slipped on the shoes, still feeling like his toes were too vulnerable, but grateful to have a pair of shoes that fit properly again. Aang sat down beside them, twirling his glider to rest behind him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Zuko?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Zuko was still inspecting the shoes like they’d change if he did it long enough.</p>
<p>“Would you be my Fire Bending teacher?” Aang asks. Katara paused in her search. She’d upturned the bag in a frantic attempt to find the scroll. It plopped out onto the ground when she stared at the two silently. Zuko took a moment himself before turning to look at Aang quizzically.</p>
<p>“…What?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to be my—”</p>
<p>“No, I heard you,” Zuko cuts in. “I just… why?”</p>
<p>Aang blinked at him. “Do… I need a reason other than I want you to be?”</p>
<p>“Well… okay, I guess not. But, I’d like to know,” Zuko says. Aang shrugged, giving him that innocent smile that he always wore.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t think of anyone else who could teach me. I still need to find an Earth Bending teacher, too,” he says, counting off three fingers. Zuko suspected one of them represented Katara and one himself. Aang seemed satisfied with whatever mental math he’d been doing and nodded. It didn’t seem that he was going to be getting out of this.</p>
<p>“Fine, but you have to listen to me and do what I tell you to.”</p>
<p>“I can do that!” Aang assures him, using his bending to stand again. The wind sent leaves into Zuko’s face and hair. He plucked them out, discarding them as he stood.</p>
<p>“I’ll just teach you how I was taught,” Zuko says. Katara glanced up, satisfied with the organization of her bag.</p>
<p>“You’re starting now?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah! I want to get started as soon as possible,” Aang says. He turned back to Zuko. “Okay, I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Zuko looked at him warily for a moment. “You… don’t think that we’re going to be blasting fireballs right away, do you?”</p>
<p>“We aren’t?” Aang asked. Zuko gaped at him. “I started with water right away—”</p>
<p>“Fire isn’t water!” Zuko snaps. “It’s dangerous!”</p>
<p>Aang looked at him a moment before turning away. “…Sorry.”</p>
<p>Zuko sighed, running his hand over his hair. Katara slipped the Water Bending scroll form her bag, reviewing it. Zuko had to give her props—she had slick fingers for succeeding in grabbing that scroll. She was getting better at using the moves illustrated in it. He was confident that fairly soon she’d be able to master them. It was impressive enough that she’d taught herself as much as she had—but she appeared to excel when having something to reference. </p>
<p>Zuko wasn’t sure if he hoped Aang would get the hang of Fire Bending quickly or not. He still wasn’t entirely sure if he still wanted to be here.</p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll start easy,” he says. Aang stood at attention, equally eager and nervous. Zuko tried to ignore that Aang was avoiding looking him in the face. “We start with a form of meditation. It teaches you control.”</p>
<p>“That should be easy!” Aang says. He jabbed his thumb to his chest confidently. “Meditation is what I grew up on!”</p>
<p>“Then you should pick this up fast. Imagine you’re next to a large flame, like a fire, that’s slowly heating you up. Breathe through the process until you can maintain that temperature without it shifting.” Zuko instructed, sitting in a meditative position. </p>
<p>Aang dropped back down to join him, taking up his typical Air Bender stance for meditation. Zuko doubt that the actual stance mattered at the start, so left him. He started to do the practice himself. Uncle Iroh had always stressed how important it was to return to the basics every so often. After a few long moments, with Sokka trying to practice with his knife against a tree, and Aang sighed heavily.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s working…” he groaned. Zuko cracked his good eye open at him to find Aang was already slouching to the side.</p>
<p>“Try imagining the heat coursing through your veins. It’s what I do. It makes it easier.”</p>
<p>“Okay…” Aang shifted back into position. It was quiet for a few more minutes and then Zuko heard an affirmative chuckle. “I think I got it! I can feel my body warming up!”</p>
<p>“Good, that’s what’s supposed to happen.”</p>
<p>“What’s next?” Aang asked eagerly. Zuko hummed a moment. The next step was just as inconsequential, in his opinion.</p>
<p>“Concentrate on the heat. Focus it to a point on your body. Most do the hands.” Zuko raised his own hands, showing how his skin started to turn just slightly redder as he concentrated the heat without producing the flame. </p>
<p>Aang leaned forward, studying his hands. He raised his own. Focusing the heat into his palms while keeping it steady with his breathing was harder than he thought it would be. The heat wanted to spread, course through his body wherever it was cooling, and drawing it up to a specific point was a struggle. He furrowed his brow, starting to sweat not from the heat but from the effort. Zuko glanced up at him and let his own hands cool.</p>
<p>“You look like you’re going to pop,” he says. Aang gave an exaggerated sigh, slumping over.</p>
<p>“It’s hard…”</p>
<p>“Of-course it is, you’ve never had to Bend it before and it’s <i>fire</i>.”</p>
<p>“What’s that have to do with it?” Aang asks, trying to take up the meditation stance again.</p>
<p>“Water and air are closer than air and fire,” Zuko says matter-of-factly. Katara nodded along, re-rolling the scroll. Sokka had given up his knife training for the time being and was collapsed against Appa’s leg. Aang still looked lost, however. “It’s like…”</p>
<p>Zuko broke his stance, resting his chin in his hand as he tried to think it out.</p>
<p>“It’s just different, Aang!” Sokka called over.</p>
<p>“But how am I going to master it if I don’t understand how to do it?” Aang asked. That was hard to argue against, when Zuko thought about it.</p>
<p>“Try visualizing it again,” he says. “It helped last time. Think of it as your chi pooling in your palms. Imagine it going down your arms if you have to.”</p>
<p>Aang took up his stand again, but this time with his hands out before him as if holding a ball, much like how Zuko had been when demonstrating. “Is that how you do it?”</p>
<p>“No, but that’s how Azula used to do it,” Zuko says.</p>
<p>“Who?” Katara asks. Zuko stiffened a moment.</p>
<p>“No one.”</p>
<p>“…Zuko—”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s working!”</p>
<p>Zuko was grateful that Aang’s obliviousness was so prevalent sometimes. If it got him out of <i>that</i> conversation, he was ready to latch onto anything Aang said at the moment. Speaking of the moment, Aang’s hands were turning pink at the palms.</p>
<p>“It kind of tickles,” he says amusedly. </p>
<p>A small bout of panic rose in Zuko’s core at the comment seconds before a small flame erupted between Aang’s hands. Aang stared at it, mesmerized a moment. Zuko watched the flame dance a moment, until it started to lurch a little haphazardly and he knocked Aang’s hands out of order.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“You are <i>not</i> ready to use flames,” Zuko says sternly.</p>
<p>“But how else am I going to learn?” Aang asked desperately.</p>
<p>“You are learning,” Zuko says. He glared Aang down until the boy’s start of rebuttal died on his tongue. The puppy-dog eyes came out immediately. Zuko looked away from him, but the only places to look were at Katara or Sokka. Both were giving him expectant looks. He turned back to Aang, rubbing at his temples.</p>
<p>“Okay, how about you practice on this.”</p>
<p>Aang glanced up, watching Zuko as he held a hand up, one finger out, and a small flame lit at the tip of his finger. Aang scooted closer.</p>
<p>“Hold your hands on either side of the flame, far enough away you won’t burn yourself,” Zuko says. Aang did as he was told, tongue sticking out in concentration. “Imagine your chi is wrapping around the flame, and you can move it by moving the chi.”</p>
<p>Aang stared at the flame, furrowing his brows again. The flame was remaining stationary, save for the small breeze causing it to flicker. After a few moments, Zuko could tell that Aang was struggling again. It seemed he just couldn’t get the flame to dance how he wanted it to. For a monk that spent years learning meditation, Zuko had expected him to keep his focus better than this.</p>
<p>“Just straining your brain isn’t going to make it work any better,” Zuko teased. Aang groaned, flopping back into the leaves.</p>
<p>“Hey, stop playing for a second,” Sokka calls over. He ignored Zuko’s indignant look. “Has anyone seen Momo?”</p>
<p>As if perfectly timed, Momo screeched through the trees. All four teens jumped to attention, following the occasional screeching until stumbling into a clearing with the hanging cages. Zuko studied them as Aang Bended his way up to lower Momo down. He rejoined them as the siblings pulled the metal casings away to release Momo from the trap. Unsurprisingly, Momo was only interested in eating the very berries that got him trapped. Zuko wasn’t sure why he was at all surprised.</p>
<p>“And the others?” he asked, looking up at the two monkeys also trapped. Aang spun himself up again.</p>
<p>“Alright, them too!”</p>
<p>“This is going to take forever,” Sokka grumbled. </p>
<p>He threw his boomerang up instead, slicing the two cages’ ropes. They crashed down, opening on their own most of the way. It wasn’t entirely as far as Momo’s own cage was opened, but they were enough for the monkeys to climb out.</p>
<p>“These are Fire Nation traps. You can tell from the metalwork. We’d better pack up and get moving,” Sokka says. He started off first, leading the way back. Aang hung back, joining Zuko next to the traps.</p>
<p>“Why would the Fire Nation set traps?” he asks. Zuko was studying them, confirming it for himself. It was true—the metal work was Fire Nation quality. He was impressed Sokka could tell so readily, until he started to really think of the reasons why. He snapped back to attention when Aang waved his hand over his face.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I asked why they’d set monkey traps.”</p>
<p>“Hunting, probably,” Zuko said, turning away to follow the siblings. Aang got a disgusted look on his face. “What? It’s how they save on food stores.”</p>
<p>“Not that. I’m vegetarian,” Aang says. “I don’t eat meat.”</p>
<p>Zuko raised his brow at him. “With Sokka around? He’s eaten more meat then Katara and I combined.”</p>
<p>Aang laughed, petting Momo when the lemur perched on his shoulder. “He does love his meat, doesn’t he? He really knows how to cook; I’ll give him that.”</p>
<p>“The only thing you’ve had that’s ‘cooked’ is roasted vegetables,” Zuko says. Aang laughed again.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s true.”</p>
<p>Zuko just didn’t get the kid. He was too naïve and trustworthy. Though, the fact Zuko hadn’t killed him yet was probably a factor in the trust Aang extended to him. His lack of understanding of it wasn’t helped by Aang’s next comment.</p>
<p>“Hey, so, I was thinking… and… you should probably lay low from now on.”</p>
<p>Zuko almost stopped walking. Almost. He stumbled and quickly regained his footing to keep on par with Aang’s pace.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want Zhao reporting you to your dad. I don’t know what he did, but Katara and Sokka tell me it was bad. And, I don’t want you getting into more trouble with him,” Aang says. He added on hastily, “Especially not because of me.”</p>
<p>“…It wouldn’t be because of you,” Zuko assured him after a pause. Aang looked up at him, confused, but hopeful. “I… I’m fine with keeping who I am a secret. As much as I can with this.”</p>
<p>Zuko gestured to his scar and Aang had to look away.</p>
<p>“…Just call me Lee when we’re around people,” he says.</p>
<p>“Lee?” Katara asked. Sokka glanced up at him, packing a bag, eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“So no one knows it’s me. At least, not right away,” Zuko explains. He shoved Aang forward. “He can explain it better.”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Aang laughed nervously and cleared his throat. “I just.. I don’t want him getting in trouble because he’s traveling with us! So, we should call him Lee when we’re in public!”</p>
<p>“But why ‘Lee’?” Katara asks, finishing tying up a sleeping bag.</p>
<p>“It’s the most common name,” Zuko sighs. He started to grab bags, throwing them up into the saddle. “I’m about as disinterested in seeing anyone Fire Nation as the rest of you.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Katara glanced at Aang, who shrugged, and dropped Momo off at Appa’s feet as he passed by. Katara handed him the rolled sleeping bag. “Set this in the saddle for me?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Uh-uh! No flying this time!” Sokka shouted, taking the sleeping bag from Aang.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t we fly this time?” Aang asks.</p>
<p>“Think about it. The Fire Nation keeps finding us because they can spot Appa. He’s just too noticeable,” Sokka says.</p>
<p>“What? Appa’s not too noticeable,” Katara says.</p>
<p>Zuko snorted, getting a glare from her. He held his hands up. “He’s <i>very</i> noticeable.”</p>
<p>“See? He would know!” Sokka said.</p>
<p>“Sokka’s just jealous because he doesn’t have an arrow,” Aang assures the bison.</p>
<p>“I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk.”</p>
<p>“Who made you the boss?” Katara asked. </p>
<p>“I’m not the boss, I’m the leader.”</p>
<p>Zuko stepped back from the two. He wasn’t about to get between Katara and Sokka when Katara was in a confronting mood. He’d been hit by her with enough water for a lifetime as far as he was concerned.</p>
<p>“<i>You’re</i> the leader? But your voice still cracks.”</p>
<p>Well, Aang certainly wasn’t going to the be the leader if voice depth had any say in the matter. Zuko prayed it had nothing to say about it, or <i>he’d</i> be saddled with that position.</p>
<p>“I’m the oldest, and I’m a warrior!” Sokka retorted, his voice cracking in just the way Katara was teasing him about, but Sokka paid it no mind and kept at it. “So, I’m the leader.”</p>
<p>As far as Zuko was concerned he could have the spot—</p>
<p>“If anyone’s the leader, it’s Aang,” Katara says. </p>
<p>
  <i>What?!</i>
</p>
<p>“I mean, he is the Avatar.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?” Sokka asked.</p>
<p>“He’s twelve!” Zuko cut in.</p>
<p>“He’s a hundred and twelve!” Katara said.</p>
<p>“He’s still a goofy kid!” Sokka said, gesturing to Aang as he did. Aang, at the moment, was hanging upside down off Appa’s horns. It was like the boy knew just how to bury Katara’s own point without uttering a word.</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Aang said. </p>
<p><i>For good measure, probably</i>, Zuko thought.</p>
<p>“What about Zuko, then?” Katara offered.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh, <b>hell no</b><i>.</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nuh-uh. Full stop. No.” Zuko said, forming a giant X with his arms. Sokka gestured to him pointedly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He doesn’t want to be the leader. So, I’m the leader,” he insisted.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What? But you captained a whole ship, didn’t you?” Katara asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I wasn’t captain, I was just the one paying them,” Zuko said. He cut her off before she could push him further. “I gave orders, but I’m not being leader to you three.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sokka gave him a begrudging look. “Thanks?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, why do boys always think someone has to be the leader?” Katara asked. “I bet you wouldn’t be so bossy if you’ve ever kissed a girl.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>What???</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko was about half a braincell away from asking her just what that had to do with it until he saw how it pushed Sokka’s buttons. Ah, that was it.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ve kissed a girl!” Sokka insisted. “You just haven’t met her.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Who? Gran-gran? I’ve met Gran-gran.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, besides Gran-gran!” Sokka shouted. “Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ok, we’ll try it your way, o wise leader,” Katara teased. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She was really hounding him, Zuko thought. Not that he didn’t find it a little funny.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Who knows? Walking might be fun,” Aang said, sliding up next to her, already packed with a whole backpack to go. When had he…? No, Zuko was done questioning half the things Aang managed to do. He could chalk it up to Avatar magic.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Just his own luck, it took less than four hours for Aang to get very, very, very tired of the idea of walking. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Walking stinks!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Nomadic, he was certainly not.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“How did people go anywhere without a flying bison?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t know, Aang. Why don’t you ask Sokka’s instincts?” Katara suggested. “They seem to know everything.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Haha, very funny.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And I’m tired of carrying this pack,” Aang whines.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko felt much the same, but he certainly wasn’t about to say anything. He already suspected Aang insisted on them all walking on foot not just so their sleeping gear was at the ready, but so they didn’t all turn into Momo—free loading off Appa’s walking efforts to take a nap on his back. His sense of comradery showcased itself rather oddly sometimes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka’s instincts!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s a great idea!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The poor boy was too stupid to see the suggestion as the obvious stab to Sokka’s ego that it was. Zuko felt bad for the kid when he inevitably <i>did</i> ask and Sokka subsequently snapped at him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I get it!” Sokka shouted. “Look, I’m tired, too, but the important thing is that we’re safe from the Fire Nation…”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sokka trailed off, pushing through the bushes to come across the Fire Nation camp on the opposite side. He stopped in his tracks, Katara and Aang on either side. Zuko came up from behind, stopping short of the bush’s edge. He could feel his anxiety spiking. Katara and Aang both stepped back once to flank him a little more.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Run!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They’d hardly had time to turn before one of the soldiers who had rushed them used a fire blast to set the bush behind them on fire, cutting them off.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sokka, your shirt!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Katara was faster than Zuko, Bending the water from her drinking satchel to douse the flames. She stepped up to Zuko’s side next, Bending it back into place until she had to use it again, not wanting to risk the water evaporating with the wall of flame behind them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t Bend,” she whispered hastily.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>What?</i>”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“If they don’t know who you are yet, they will if you Bend,” Katara explained. “What if they don’t bother bringing you back?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>What if they kill you?</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko grimaced. She had a valid point—he was still a banished prince and possibly considered a traitor to the crown for all he knew. He hadn’t had access to a Fire Nation source of news in a while. Zhao could have printed anything. He doubted he’d find much if he hadn’t, though. A missing prince was one thing, a banished missing prince wasn’t worth reporting on. He could do one thing, however.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He positioned his hand, using his chi to grab hold of the flames, holding them at bay from creeping up their backs. He kept it subtle, letting the flame advance, but at a much slower pace, keeping his palms to the flame with his back facing the wall of fire. He glanced Katara’s way, catching her approving smirk.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you,” Sokka says. Katara whirled on him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What are you doing?” she whispered.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You? Promise not to hurt us?” one soldier asked. A moment later his expression changed. He fell forward, unconscious, to the dirt.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nice work, Sokka. How’d you do that?” Aang asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Uh… instinct?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look!” Katara shouted, pointing to the trees.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko followed her hands up to the branches. No longer having the element of surprise, the teen boy who was standing on a larger branch used his hook swords to swing down. He landed straight onto the shoulders and backs of two soldiers. Zuko was, at the least, halfway sure that he’d just broken their backs. He used his hook swords on the ankles of two others to flip them over his shoulders. It was an impressive take down—perhaps Zuko could figure it out if the boy didn’t teach him—and the chaos didn’t end. Another kid dropped around the shoulders of one soldier. An archer was shooting their swords from their hands.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko took the momentary chaotic confusion to Bend the flames away with a few subtle waves of his hands. The fire dissipated behind him. He could see Appa a few yards back, hidden behind some large trees. He ran up, grabbing his reins.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“C’mon, Mr. Noticeable. Aang will have a heart attack if you wander off.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko pulled Appa closer to the camp, making sure the bison knew where it was before he let the reins drop. He took one step back into the clearing when a soldier slid past him with Aang’s Bending driving his course. He looked up to see Aang’s sheepish grin.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Aha. Sorry… oh! You found Appa! Thanks!” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Aang Bended his way above the soldier Katara was taking out to land next to him and watch the other kids taking out the soldiers—was that kid carrying a log on his back?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“They’re pretty good, huh?” Aang asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“They’re using guerilla tactics,” Zuko says. He caught Aang’s confused look. “It’s like a more aggressive form of attack. It’s effective. Not a lot like Fire Nation tactics—but, I think Earth Benders might use it a lot in areas like these.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh. That’s cool! Look, they’re taking out the whole army!” Aang said. He was getting far too entranced by the group, in Zuko’s opinion.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“There’s only twenty guys. It’s just a unit of soldiers,” he says, pulling Aang back up towards Katara and Sokka. The hook sword kid was with them, looking quite pleased with the successful raid of theirs.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“My name’s Jet. And these are my Freedom Fighters,” Jet says, nodding to each kid in turn. “Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqeak.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Pipsqueak? That’s a funny name,” Aang says, going up to the two. To no surprise, the youngest of the group seemed to be among the pair. The taller of the two—the only one who looked like he was a brick wall rather than a kid by any means—bent over Aang.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You think my name is funny?” he asks. Aang wasted almost no time, except for a very brief pause before he smiled and answered.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s hilarious!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Blunt, he definitely was.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It didn’t seem to matter much, since the trio started laughing like old friends. Zuko shifted his focus on watching the others as they started to raid the camp’s supplies. Food, clothes, firewood—anything and everything seemed to be game. He spotted one kid trying to figure out how to take down the tent tarps. Up until they could get the stakes out of the ground, the tarps weren’t going anywhere.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Katara broke off eventually to talk to Jet again. The boy was lounging against the tree while the others raided the camp and loaded their cart. Zuko caught something about an ambush plot; but walked away. He was more interested in how long they were going to be stuck with the group before moving on. He’d let Katara get her thanks out and then, hopefully, they could leave.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly,” Smellerbee called over. Zuko looked over, confused. Blasting Jelly? In the middle of the forest?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s a great score.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And these are filled with jellied candy!” Pipsqueak said, lifting a carted box up in his arms for the cart.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Also good. Let’s not get those mixed up,” Jet warned.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>That was an understated necessity.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’ll take it back to the hideout!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You have a hideout?” Aang asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yep. Want to see it?” Jet asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes!” Katara said, almost immediately. “We want to see it!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko did not, in fact, want to see it—but he didn’t have much choice. His choice was either staying with Appa or going with them, and he didn’t feel like babysitting a giant bison that could handle itself just fine.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The walk to the hideout took less time than Zuko would have thought. For how close the Fire Nation camp had been, he wouldn’t have known the camp was within an hour or so’s walk unless you told him. He caught sight of the rope pull before Jet stopped at it.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay, this is it.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“This is what? There’s nothing here,” Sokka says, giving the area a 360 scan. Jet handed him the rope.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Here.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why? What’s this do?” Sokka asked, taking the rope regardless. Zuko would have told him to ask that before grabbing at the mystery rope, but Sokka’s screaming as he was yanked into the trees was probably enough of a lesson. Jet offered Aang another rope.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Aang?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ll get up on my own,” Aang says, and he started Bending his way up. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko was again hit with the frustration of Aang’s openness to Bend. It was like the kid didn’t grasp how obvious he was when he did that. Literally any other element was less conspicuous. Another rope was shoved into Zuko’s peripheral. He grabbed it, the sensation of being yanked upward harsher than he’d have expected. The trip through the branches, aside from the occasional scrap of a twig or a branch in his face, was far more enjoyable. The red and oranges of the leaves almost made it look like a sea of fire—a very calm and warm sea of fire.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko was pulled up until he hit a platform. The square cut out of the side was his cue to jump off lest he be dragged all the way to the top branch. He didn’t know the pulley system and wasn’t about to risk trying to aim his drop towards the boards nailed into the tree. The massive drop to the forest floor, or even the platform in comparison, wouldn’t do him any favors. He liked having legs that weren’t mangled.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He took a few steps from the edge of the square before Katara and Jet joined him. Aang raced past on a zipline, shouting compliments as he went, though they were hardly understandable. He followed his path to the various structures in the trees, populated by even more people. The wooden boards up the trees weren’t in straight lines by any means—bending with the curves of the trees to reach each branch in a spiral. The “houses” were tents, with hardly one having a real wall besides the tree to block too harsh of winds, save for the larger tents. He recognized the tannish-yellow color of the tarps acting as rooftops as the same color of the camp’s tenting. They really were using anything and everything they could raid.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s beautiful…” Katara breaths.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s beautiful, and more importantly, the Fire Nation can’t find us.” Jet says. Smellerbee landed between them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“They would love to find you, wouldn’t they, Jet?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s not going to happen, Smellerbee,” Jet assured him. He guided them all down a hanging bridge. If Zuko hadn’t gotten used to riding on Appa, he was certain his legs wouldn’t have adjusted to the slight sway in the bridge nearly as easily.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?” Katara asks.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“After what you just saw them do?” Zuko asks. Katara shot him a glare, embarrassed. “He’s trouble.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I have been,” Jet said proudly. “See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’ve been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with them,” Pipsqueak says.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“One day, we’ll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good, and free that town,” Jet says.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s so brave,” Katara says. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, nothing braver than a guy in a treehouse,” Sokka grumbles, trying to squeeze between the two. It wasn’t working—given the width of the bridge keeping him from doing so successfully.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Pay no attention to my brother.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No problem. He probably had a rough day.” Jet says. Zuko smirked Sokka’s way, getting a punch to his arm for the effort. Zuko rubbed at his arm, shooting Sokka a raised brow.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ow.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Suffer,” Sokka shot back. That almost got a snort out of Zuko, but he refrained.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You all live up here?” he asks instead, looking over the trees. The whole network spread quite a distance through the forest.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s right,” Jet says. His face fell. “Longshot over there? His town was burnt down. The Duke was caught trying to steal some food. I don’t think he ever had a home.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And what about you?” Katara asks. Jet stopped, letting the group pass. Zuko held back, turning to him with Katara.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“The Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only 8 years old. That day changed me forever.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Katara gave him a sorrowful look before turning away to stare at the bridge as well. She could see Zuko’s feet at the top of her gaze and looked out over the trees instead.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation,” she says. Jet looked at her.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m so sorry, Katara.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko felt his stomach sink. He needed to get away. He started off on his own, taking another route from the main group. He heard Katara shift behind him when he started to walk away.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’s wrong?” Jet asks.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I just… we all have some bad experiences with the Fire Nation,” Katara says.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko appreciated the vagueness on her part. He could feel Jet’s eyes on his back, though, and that didn’t sit well with him. Soon enough he was out of earshot of them, though, and left to explore on his own. He heard Appa above him, landing in the trees. Some kids shouted and dropped down onto the bridge. Zuko held his hands out, keeping them from sprinting off.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s okay!” he assures them. “The big guy is a softie. He’s just hanging out.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>One of the kids looked at their companion before turning back to Zuko and then up to Appa, where the bison was settling into some sturdier branches. Momo joined him soon after.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“How do you know that?” they asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s with us. Jet just brought us up here,” Zuko explained. The mention of Jet had the two relaxing immediately.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh! Should have said so!” the other kid laughed. They slipped past him, shouting on their way by. “Dinner is at sundown!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko watched them go. He gave Appa a glance before going on his way again. He could see Katara and Sokka’s blue wardrobe as they toured the compound. It was a stark contrast to the reds and tans everywhere else, making it easier to spot them if they weren’t behind the massive tree trunks or under a tent. That was enough of a reassurance for him to keep going on his own.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He came across a tent full of younger kids, all of them crafting something or other, and stopped short. A few looked up at him, fewer of them lingering on his scar, before they went back to their work. One kid came up to him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hi! Are you new?” they asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Visiting,” Zuko says.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, well, hi! Did you come back with Jet?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Just now, yeah.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, good! Hey, Jet’s back!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Over half the kids reacted to that. Zuko felt an odd mix of unease and fondness at the reactions. They weren’t afraid, which was good. They felt safe. That was better than anything else he could have expected, but…</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Does he go on raids a lot?” Zuko asked. One of the older kids looked up.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“All the time,” they said. “He went on an ambushing this morning, but they don’t usually take this long.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, we gave them the opening they were probably waiting for,” Zuko admitted.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do you mean?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We stumbled onto the soldier camp they were spying on. Dumb luck.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“More than dumb luck,” the kid said proudly. “That was the best luck.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko hummed, looking back out over the trees. “…I get why he hates Fire Nation soldiers, but what about colonizers? He said a town was taken over a few years back. Is it a colonizer town?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hm? I don’t know,” the kid admitted with a shrug. A quick scan of the others revealed none of them did. “Why?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He wouldn’t attack the colonizers? They’re Fire Nation.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The kids all exchanged looks. Finally, the older one joined Zuko at the door, motioning for him to bend down. Zuko raised a brow, but did so. The kid started to speak lower.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Everyone here hates Fire Nation soldiers, but we don’t think the colonizers know what they do, you know?” he says.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Because we’ve sneaked off to the town!” the kid admitted. Zuko shot up, shocked. The kid was already waving his hands to calm him down. “It’s okay! A few of us at most, no more than three at a time. And only when Jet is here, so we don’t mess with an ambush by accident. The people in town are still mostly Earth Kingdom folks, but there’s some colonizers there. They’re not that bad, actually. I don’t think they know what the soldiers do.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Trust me,” Zuko says darkly. “They don’t.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko ducked back out after a bow and a thanks. He had a little less anxiety in the presence of the Freedom Fighters now, but not by much. Civilians who can’t Bend was far different than anyone who could. He made a note not to risk Bending while they were there. Whether it be by a week, a day or an hour—he was going to avoid it if he could.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It took him almost the rest of the day to find the “mess hall” of the compound. Really, it was just larger platforms reinforced for the added weight during meal times and large tables spread across them. it wasn’t hard to see them, but finding the right sequence of pathways down was another matter. Finally, he just asked to be shown the way. Aang, the lucky jerk, could at least Bend his way down on the air. Just as he suspected, finding Sokka and Katara was easy enough. He sat between Katara and Aang, feeling safer being flanked by those two than any Freedom Fighters.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Was this what having allies was like?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko’s thoughts were interrupted by Jet standing up on the table, raising a glass.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Today, we struck another blow to against the Fire Nation swine,” he announces. Zuko felt that same unease creeping into himself. He wanted to leave as the cheers of the kids erupted around them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I got a special joy from the look on one soldier’s face when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog-monkey!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The Duke joined Jet on the table, doing laps around the roasted fish in the center.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don’t have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they’re right,” Jet says slyly. At the accompanying booing Zuko caught right onto what Jet was doing. A lead up to the finale of his speech. He’d seen it plenty of times before when he was a kid at the Palace banquet hall after a successful invasion had returned home. “Or maybe… they’re <i>dead wrong</i>!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The cheering hit its apex then. Jet seemed satisfied and rejoined Katara and Sokka, saddling himself right between the two.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, Jet, nice speech,” Katara praised. Zuko’s shoulders prickled.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thanks. I was really impressed by you and Aang. That was some great Bending I saw out there today.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, he’s great,” Katara says, eyeing Aang. “He’s the Avatar.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Just say it. Like it’s no big deal. Like nothing</i>. Zuko thought sourly. Really, the whole group had no idea how to be subtle. It was no wonder he always heard where Aang was if they constantly announced it.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I could use some more training,” Katara admitted.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Avatar, huh? Very nice.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thanks, Jet.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, I might know a way that you and Aang can help in our struggle,” Jet started.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight,” Sokka cut in, standing.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Oh, thank the stars, he’s sensible</i>, Zuko thought gratefully. The faster they left, the better.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sokka, you’re kidding me. I needed you on an important mission tomorrow,” Jet said. Sokka stopped and Zuko wanted to strangle the boy for the brief flash of light he caught in his eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>No. No, no, no, no, no—</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What mission?” Sokka asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>NO!!</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko’s head hit the table. Aang turned to him, patting his back. Zuko shook him off, gently, and sat back up. Aang held his hands up like holding a ball.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, I think I figured out how to make a flame,” he says. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko wasn’t fast enough to stop Aang from forming a small ball of flame and flitting it between his palms in small arcs. The flame went too close to his hand at one point, however, hitting his palm. Aang hissed, waving his hands to dissipate the flame, at the same time Zuko shoved his hands back into his lap.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t just Bend that so carelessly!” he hisses. “You’re literally sitting in a tree!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry,” Aang says. “I didn’t think about that.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fire isn’t like the other three,” Zuko pressed. “It’ll dissipate without a fuel source, but if that dropped onto the floor you’d have set this whole platform on fire.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry…”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Stop apologizing,” Zuko sighed. Aang glanced up at him, looking like a hurt puppy.  Zuko pinched his brow, feeling eyes on them. “You want to master all four elements but be careful doing that.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I understand.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The dinner itself was uneventful past that. Jet ran the mission down with Sokka—Zuko tuned them out in favor of dodging questions from the kids to Aang’s other side when they asked about the Fire Bending. Aang, for his credit, just had to say he was the Avatar and that was it. Zuko, on the other hand, repeated multiple times that it was common sense to know not to bend fire in a tree and how it behaved. That had, at the very least, satiated the kids through dinner.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>~*~</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuoko spent the majority of the morning touring the compound again. To his surprise, no one avoided him. He was free to walk where he wanted, regardless of where that was, apparently. He’d catch Aang zip lining past him—unsurprising, given his preference for air travel. Katara had left to find something for her to do herself. Going to the river alone was out of the question.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko could see the ground of the forest in some broken parts of the trees. The sheer height almost gave him vertigo. Another perk to traveling on a giant flying bison, he supposed. He had seen Sokka leave with Jet a while ago and was stuck waiting for his return like the others. Given that Aang and Katara had ideas to pass the time, Zuko figured he should have one, too. But nothing was coming to mind. When was the last time he’d indulged in a hobby? Did training count? He couldn’t train even if he wanted to, and he wasn’t keen on training Aang with the risk of setting a forest on fire if he couldn’t Bend himself to control the flame. With the ultimate free-roaming policy apparently set into place, he also wasn’t sold that no one would interrupt them if they holed up in a hut, either.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He mapped out the compound in his head, taking a moment to rest during lunch, taking whatever fruit was casually tossed his way. He hadn’t been able to find the mess hall area again, but somehow, he’d found their guest hut three times. He truly did not know how he managed that.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He was sure that Iroh would love to explore the area, as well.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, Lee!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko took a second to turn at the name. He’d almost forgotten the name change suggestion. He turned to see Jet coming down the bridge, with Smellerbee and Pipsqueak in tow. He hadn’t heard anyone mentioning they’d gotten back, yet. Sokka must be off trying to find Katara, then.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jet stopped short of him, giving him a once over. “I heard something interesting this morning.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’s that?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You were asking what my Freedom Fighters thought of Fire Nation colonizers. And you gave Aang a few tips on Fire Bending last night at dinner. Any reason why?” Jet asked. He had tried to keep the smoothness in his voice, but nearing the end of his little questioning, the mask had started to slip into anger.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko regarded him coolly. He could tell, just by the tension in the shoulders of the two flanking Jet, that his answer had to be good or he’d be paying for it somehow. Whether that was being thrown from the bridge or facing the hook swords. An idea popped into his head.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“The Avatar and his friends took me in. That’s all there is to it. I’m a refugee,” Zuko says simply.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why’d you turn against the Fire Nation?” Jet asked pointedly. Zuko felt more eyes on him. More than the three pairs before him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Would you still want to be around if your father did this?” Zuko asked angrily, pointing to his scar. The snap took Jet back a moment. Long enough for Zuko to continue, his voice full of venom. “He did this to me; and he did something to my mother. You’re not the only ones who the Fire Nation’s hurt.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jet seemed to calm down, at least a little. His shoulders had sagged, if nothing else, and he looked almost ashamed. He took his eyes off Zuko for the first time since he’d found him. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee did the same. Smellerbee kicked awkwardly at the bridge. Zuko turned to leave, then felt Jet’s hand on his shoulder.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko stayed still but he didn’t turn. He could see a knee poking out from behind a tree’s trunk, and the edge of a foot further up in the trees. He waited for Jet to speak again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I want to say I’m sorry,” Jet said. Zuko blinked and turned to him. “I should have known the Avatar wouldn’t have a hostile Fire Bender on his team. I’m sorry.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“…It’s fine,” Zuko sighed. He brushed off Jet’s hand and started down the bridge again. Jet joined him, waving Pipsqueak and Smellerbee off. Zuko caught the feet of the two he’d already spotted slipping away through the branches. They were surprisingly quiet; he’d give them that. “Look, I understand why you’re wary of anyone Fire Nation. Just don’t make an assumption that leads to a potential ambush before you’re sure of anything.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jet seemed surprised to hear that. Zuko glanced at him once before he broke off to another direction at the platform. Jet didn’t follow him this time. Instead, Zuko found Sokka sitting against a tree on a platform. He could hear Katara above them in a hut. He took up a seat on the other side of the wooden plank ladder with a sigh.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Guys! Look what The Duke gave me!” Aang called excitedly, dropping off the zipline. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He pulled out a small black orb from the satchel. He eyed Momo devilishly before throwing the small flash bomb down at Momo’s feet. Momo hissed, and pounced on him, climbing up to Aang’s shoulders, slyly stealing a handful of the flash bombs, and then throwing them down at Aang’s feet, forcing him to dance to avoid them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ow! Quit it!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hahaha! Serves you right,” Zuko said. Aang, thrown off at the laugh, stumbled and fell onto the platform with a huff. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“The flying rat is smarter than you think.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Momo flew off Aang and onto Zuko. He was aiming for the shoulder, but Zuko shot up his arm, instead, leaving Momo to land there instead. Katara climbed down the boards, smiling at their antics before turning to Sokka.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, Sokka. Is Jet back?” she asked. Zuko caught sight of the hat at her back. It was… something else.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, he’s back. But we’re leaving,” Sokka said, turning back to them. Zuko hadn’t noticed how angry he looked before he had turned.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?” Aang asked, peeling himself off the wood.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“But I made him this hat,” Katara said, showcasing it.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your boyfriend Jet’s a thug,” Sokka said sourly. Zuko looked back to where he’d seen Jet last, but the man was gone.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?! No, he’s not!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s messed up, Katara.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s not messed up. He’s just got a different way of life,” Aang said, gesturing to the trees. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko grimaced. He should tell them. Right? </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“A really fun way of life,” Aang added. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He could hint.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That doesn’t hold much water,” Zuko says, standing himself. “My family had a different way of life, too.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Aang fell silent, kicking awkwardly at the wood. “Um…”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He beat and robbed a harmless old man!” Sokka spat. Katara crossed her arms, glaring at him. Zuko stepped between them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He just got done interrogating me,” he says. Katara blinked at him, surprised.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What? Why?” she asks.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Probably because “Lee” is a Fire Nation name—remember?—and a Fire Nation kid would know how to coach someone in Fire Bending,” Zuko says, pointedly glancing at Aang. Aang gave him an embarrassed smile and chuckle.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well… I still want to hear Jet’s side of the story,” Katara decided.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>~*~</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sokka, you told them what happened, but you didn’t mention that the guy was Fire Nation?” Jet asks.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No,” Katara said slowly, turning between the two. “He conveniently left that part out.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Fine</i>, but even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He was an assassin, Sokka,” Jet says, taking out a blade and stabbing it into the stump of an old branch in front of him. He unspun the loop at the end of the hilt, pulling out a vial. “See? There’s a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life, Sokka.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I knew there was an explanation—”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I didn’t see any knife,” Sokka cuts in.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s because he was concealing it,” Jet says.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“See, Sokka? I’m sure you just didn’t notice the knife.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“There was no knife!” Sokka insisted. He turned, storming out. “I’m going back to the hut and packing my things!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Katara watched him go. She caught sight of Zuko leaning against the doorway and her shoulders fell. He shot her a disapproving look before following Sokka away.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>~*~</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We can’t leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!” Katara pleaded, slipping into the hut. Zuko looked up at the news. Sokka sighed, standing.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Burn down… that’s what the blasting jelly was for.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Must have been. There aren’t enough soldiers to do it,” Katara says.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sorry, Katara. Jet’s very smooth, but we can’t trust him.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You know what I think? You’re jealous that he’s a better warrior and a better leader,” Katara says harshly, turning away, crossing her arms. Zuko blinked at her. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Seriously?</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Katara, I’m not jealous of Jet, it’s just that my instincts—”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, my instincts tell me should stay and help Jet,” Katara cut in. She started to leave. “C’mon, Aang.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry, Sokka.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko set a hand on his shoulder. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t trust him, either.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sokka sighed, falling down onto the rolled sleeping bag. “Thanks. I just wish they’d see it.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>~*~ </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There was whispering. And movement in the trees.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Let’s go.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko jerked awake. That was Jet’s voice. He sat up, catching sight of Sokka already peering through the flap of cloth that served as their door. He joined him, spying the Freedom Fighters descending from the branches. It wasn’t nearly enough of them to be an evacuation. He could hear Appa snoring above them, so they weren’t under any immediate attack.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Let’s follow them,” Zuko whispered. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They dropped down with the pulley system, landing in the lower branches. They waited until the convoy, carrying the blasting jelly that was taken from the camp days ago, had gotten far enough away not to hear them. Following them through the forest was harder than Zuko would have thought. The layers upon layers of leaves made it difficult to move stealthily through the forest, forcing the two to time their steps with the noise of the cart until they’d hit the river. The area overlooked it by a cliff. Jet stopped the convoy, taking in the scene.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now listen. You’re not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn’t full, the Fire Nation troops could survive,” Jet explained.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“But what about the people in the town? Won’t they get wiped out, too?” The Duke asks. Jet came up to him, setting his hand on The Duke’s shoulder.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look, Duke, that’s the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation,” Jet says. He straightened up to Longshot. “Now don’t blow the damn until I give the signal, got it?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Longshot nodded. Sokka turned to Zuko, who clapped a hand over his mouth. He nodded his understanding instead. There was rustling behind them. Sokka and Zuko turned a fraction of a second too late. Sokka’s ponytail was yanked up and back. Zuko’s hands were held behind his back, wrapped in a bag. Oh, he was going to kick whoever thought of that right in the teeth. A knife came up between the two. Zuko could see Pipsqueak holding Sokka’s hair. Sneers was the one holding Zuko’s hands captive. He wasn’t exactly keen on trying to burn his way out. He wasn’t impervious to flames.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Where do you two think you’re going?” Smellerbee asks. He nodded towards Jet. Both were dragged out from the bushes to the edge of the cliffside and pushed ahead. Zuko kept his footing, unlike Sokka.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sokka,” Jet said. “So glad you could join us. … Lee, too?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko shrugged. “He has a bad luck streak.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I heard your plan to destroy that Earth Kingdom town,” Sokka shot up at him, holding his shoulder as he stood, rubbing the soreness away.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“There are people living there, Jet! Mothers and Fathers, and children!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We can’t win without making some sacrifices.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!” Sokka shouted.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Because they don’t understand the demands of war. Not like we do,” Jet says, his gaze flitting between the two. Zuko glowered at him. “I get the feeling Lee here gets it even better than us.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, I understand. I understand there’s nothing you won’t do to get what you want,” Sokka spits. Jet narrowed his eyes at him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I was hoping you’d have an open mind. What about you, Lee?” Jet asks hopefully. Zuko glared at him, readjusting his hands.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do you think? You’re as bad as some of the Fire Nation’s generals.” Zuko spat. Jet blinked at him, seemingly shocked. He sighed, taking the bit of grass seed stem out of his mouth.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You both made your choices, then. I can’t have you warn Katara and Aang, though. Take them for a walk. A long one,” Jet says. Sokka tried to reach for his boomerang. He wasn’t as fast as Smellerbee, however, and his arms were caught again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jet, you can’t do this!” Sokka shouted.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t worry, Sokka. We’re going to win a great victory against the Fire Nation today,” Jet said. He watched them march away. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Smellerbee and Pipsqueak released Sneers to go back to the river side. Pipsqueak took up Zuko and Smellerbee took Sokka. The sun rose while they walked in a random direction. Zuko wondered if they’d even be able to hear the dam blast go off if they got far enough away. He could still remember the route back to the dam, if they broke off before taking another random turn.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?” Sokka asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, listen, Sokka, Jet’s a great leader,” Pipsqueak says. “We follow what he says, and things always turn out ok.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s not the mark of a great leader,” Zuko says. “It’s just one factor.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Lee, just trust us. We’ve known Jet a while,” Pipsqueak began. Smellerbee turned to him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You don’t know him!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know he’s paranoid,” Zuko mumbled.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look, if that’s how Jet leads… then he has a lot to learn!” Sokka shouted, suddenly dashing to the side.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey!” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Smellerbee dashed after him. Pipsqueak followed, abandoning Zuko to his own devices. Zuko caught sight of the traps long before Pipsqueak or Smellerbee. Both fell for it, far easier than they should have, and Zuko walked up to Sokka, getting to work on wiggling his hands free. Sokka had already worked his binds off, waving them mockingly up to the two Freedom Fighters. Zuko got his one hand free and pulled the bag off. He threw it on the ground.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“While you’re up there, you should practice your knot work!” Sokka called up. He laughed at himself, headed off back to the main path.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you know how to get back to the dam from here?” Zuko asks. Sokka shook his head.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, we’re going to the village. We have to warn them first,” Sokka says, starting off in the opposite direction.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What? But the dam—”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’re not going to have time! We’re closer to the village, so let’s go!” Sokka says. Zuko paused just a moment before rushing after him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>After a few moments, they could see the river through the tree line. Following it, they were far closer to the village, as Sokka had predicted. Sokka barely stopped when he slid down the bank and marched across the water. Two Fire Nation soldiers were at the gate, but looked like they were simply on break, lounging on the wall. They gave the boys an odd look but didn’t stop them from entering.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Everyone listen up!” Sokka shouted. The square turned to him, curious. Zuko grabbed at his wrist.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“At least try to do it less crassly—”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“The dam is going to explode!” Sokka shouted. The square fell silent. “You all have to leave before it happens, or you’ll be swept away in the flood!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“There isn’t enough water to do that,” one local shouts back at him. “Stop trying to cause a panic, young man.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not! I’m trying to warn you all! You have to evacuate and get to higher ground!” Sokka pleaded. A soldier grabbed at his shoulder. Zuko swatted his hand away, stepping between them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s telling the truth!” Zuko claimed. The soldier’s eyes lingered on his face.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“They’re spies, they must be. They’re trying to get us to leave for an ambush,” he says. “They have to be with those Freedom Fighters.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What? No, we’re not spies!” Sokka insisted. The soldier lowered his spear at him. Zuko grasped the handle, glaring the man down.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’re not spies,” he pressed. “We’re trying to save you all.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t believe—”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>An elderly man stepped through the crowd. He spotted Sokka and came forward.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“This is the young man who saved me!” he claimed. “I recognize his voice.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That doesn’t mean—”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you questioning your elder, young man?!” the old man asked harshly. Zuko smirked, just a little, at the abashed look of the soldier for the sudden accusation. The old man turned back to the crowd. “I trust the young lad. He has a good heart.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>A few of the soldiers looked between themselves. A murmur started to spread across the crowd. Zuko could hear some confusion, some paranoia, and some agreement.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m going with him,” the old man says. “I’m not dying by flood. No, sir. I urge you all do the same! Do you want to be swept away, never to be found again?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The crowd seemed to sway at the thought. Zuko took a step back behind Sokka, shouldering him to get his focus back on track.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh! There’s a hill just across the river! It’s open, with a field, you don’t have to go far. Please, I’m begging you all. Just evacuate. And if nothing happens, then… you didn’t take the risk,” Sokka says. Zuko sighed, catching the still unconvinced looks of the soldiers.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“If we’re really lying, you can execute us,” he says. Sokka jerked beside him. Zuko shot him a pointed glare and the boy remained silent. The primary soldier seemed satisfied with that deal.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fine,” he says. He lifted his hand, waving towards the gate. “Gather everyone up! We’re moving out!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ll look for people in the back,” Sokka says. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He caught one soldier’s attention, taking the soldier with him. Zuko stayed at the front, pointing people to the hillside. Sokka caught up with him at the base of the hill, clasping his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’s wrong? Isn’t this everyone?” Zuko asked. “They’ll be blowing it soon, won’t they?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It is, but I need to get Appa. Aang and Katara are probably at the river already and I need to get them,” Sokka says. Zuko wasn’t sure why he was telling him that until Sokka continued. “I’ll come back for you, okay? Just stay here so I know where you are.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I got it.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sokka nodded and sprinted away. Zuko watched him go. He turned back to the crowd, catching that none of the soldiers had caught Sokka slipping away.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Where’s this explosion, exactly?” one soldier asked. Zuko sighed again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait. They’re going to have a signal for it,” Zuko says. The soldier gave him an unconvinced look. He lowered his spear and Zuko fell into his fighting stance. The soldier’s eyes widened a little. A different man came up instead, with no weapon. A Fire Bender.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Alright. I’m convinced you aren’t one of those annoying pests,” he says. “Stand down, kid.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You stand down. I’m not letting you go back until I know that dam isn’t going to blow.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, now, we never said—”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t patronize me,” Zuko says. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The ensuing stand-off was tense, to be gentle about it. Right up until Zuko heard a bird’s call ring out over the valley. It wasn’t a native bird—not quite. Zuko looked out over the trees. A second call came shortly afterwards.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What? That’s not from around here,” one woman says.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s the signal,” Zuko says, standing down. Moments later the explosion rang out.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The water rushed past the trees, taking out a few that had set up roots in the widened banks over the years. The wave, looking angry and almost vengeful, soared down the river’s path. It hit the hill, taking the sharp curve and slamming into the back half of the town. It took out the wall with ease, the stone crumbling under the sudden impact. Half the town was taken out by the time the water had started to recede. Zuko blinked at the damage. He’d not seen a flood before. He’d seen the storm on the sea, but a flood wasn’t exactly something he was used to seeing growing up in the Fire Nation Palace. He turned to the soldiers, humming, and started off down the bank.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Appa’s roar came from above and Zuko looked up, catching sight of Appa landing past the tree line. He double-checked he wasn’t going to be followed and ducked into the tree line. He heard Sokka whistling, following the sound until he broke out into a clearing.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“There he is!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Aang waved him over, looking utterly gleeful. Zuko sighed contently, climbing up onto Appa and collapsing onto the saddle.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>If there was one thing for sure, it was that it wasn’t boring being with the group.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Great Divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who liked The Great Divide? I personally kind of did, but a lot of people apparently didn’t care for it? I mean, I think I got the point of the episode. Was that the one that introduced Earthbending officially? I feel like it was, but tbh I can’t be sure. This was fun to write! Now I can start work on other chapters again lol~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re supposed to put the tarp on top of tent.”</p><p>Zuko looked up from the twigs Aang was trying to light. He had been struggling for the last few minutes, hands hovering around the twigs. He’d managed to control the candle flames that Zuko would conjure for him but he’d yet to produce a flame he could control himself for more than a few moments. Sometimes he could grasp lighting a flame and other times it eluded him. He turned away from the siblings, already hearing the beginnings of a squabble.</p><p>“Focus,” Zuko said sternly.</p><p>“..so we don’t get rained on?” Katara prompted further.</p><p>“Ordinarily you’d be right,” Sokka began.</p><p>Zuko looked up and turned Aang’s head back in his direction. “Hey, focus. We gathered the food so that you had time to practice, remember?”</p><p>“I remember, it’s just—”</p><p>“They’re going to have to figure out how to work together without fighting so often at some point,” Zuko says. He didn’t feel he had too much of a right to judge them, given how bad his temper could get, but he at least could keep his head cool long enough to pitch a proper tent.</p><p>“Well, if you don’t like my firewood--!” Katara screamed, throwing the kindling at Sokka. He shot up, puffing up his chest to look bigger than he was.</p><p>“Fine by me! If you’re not gonna do your job—! Ugh!”</p><p>Sokka pulled down the tent, the entire structure falling to the dirt. Zuko sighed, dropping the meager amount of twigs that they had to practice on. He rested his head in his hands, nodding towards the two. Aang got the hint, Bending his way up and making his way over to them.</p><p>“Hey, guys. What’s going on?” he asks.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask Ms. Know It All, Queen of the Twigs?” Sokka asks bitterly. Katara whirled back around.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Well, you’re Mr. Lazy Bum, King of the… the Tents!” Katara shouted, throwing a twig at Sokka’s head. Aang chuckled at that. He stepped between them before they could go any further.</p><p>“Okay, guys, listen. Harsh words don’t solve problems, actions do. Why not switch jobs?”</p><p>“Fine by me.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“You see that?” Aang asks, sounding rather proud of himself. “Settling feuds and bringing peace… all in a day’s work for The Avatar.”</p><p>Zuko buried his face in his hand, barely suppressing a groan. Was he this insufferable as a kid? He had almost 100% certainty that Azula would say that he was. He was 100% sure that she had been, as well. He kicked the pile of twigs so any lingering coals or ash wouldn’t start the flames up. He was sleeping under the stars again if he could. He had to agree with Sokka that it didn’t look like it would rain tonight. Even if it did, he was content to just get up and go in the tent before he got drenched.</p><p>He made his way to Appa, motioning for the bison to lay back down. He was chewing on something, likely the rest of the fruit that Momo was currently munching on. He climbed back up to the saddle and grabbed his duffel bag. He slid down Appa’s tail, his feet hitting the ground the same instant that Aang came up in his peripheral.</p><p>“Hey, Zuko—”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Zuko ignored Aang’s disappointed look. It didn’t matter if the boy was actually going to ask for more practice to Firebend or if he was going to ask Zuko about what happened on The Crescent Island again. Zuko wasn’t in the mood and Aang’s tone was the same tone he’d carried the last few times he’d pried Zuko about the incident on the island. Zuko was one part grateful that Katara and Sokka were remaining respectfully tight-lipped. He was also one part angry that they had told Aang he had to ask himself rather than give the boy a hint. He was seriously considering if he’d have preferred that they told him <i>something</i> if it meant he wasn’t going to be pestered multiple days in a row.</p><p>Zuko picked a spot near the fire pit they’d already dug out and started rummaging through his duffel bag. He pointedly ignored Aang’s gaze that was still on his back as he did so. He could hear him asking Katara something; but couldn’t make out what. Based on Katara’s apologetic tone, though, he could make an educated guess. He really didn’t feel like having a true heart-to-heart with them just yet. Regardless of the fact Iroh had trusted them enough to let him travel with them—the old man never let him out of his sight unless he knew it was safe or Zuko had a few soldiers with him, after all—he still felt sour after leaving The Freedom Fighters.</p><p>He found Iroh’s last letter and pulled it out, re-reading it for anything he had to address directly. His eyes flitted to the tree line, where the messenger bird was perched and preening its feathers, waiting for his reply. It had been a whole day or so since he’d gotten the letter, but he hadn’t had a moment to really look at it between travel and setting up camps and teaching Aang.</p><p>The letter itself had mostly just been benign updates on the ship, to feign that Zuko was actually interested in it like a captain. Really, it was an excuse to lay out their course with a few choice mentions of landmarks to let him know they were still close, but off course of them. More that they were travelling parallel.</p><p>He started to write out a response, getting stuck a few lines in, his brain preoccupied by Aang’s pacing. He sighed heavily, turning sharply to him.</p><p>“Would you stop it?” he asks. Aang paused, giving him what was meant to pass a confused look, but he could see right through it. The kid was <i>terrible</i> at lying. Zuko’s glare hardened and Aang’s shoulders deflated.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Stop trying to ask,” Zuko says. </p><p>He turned back to the letter, which looked like it was worded all wrong now that he was looking at it again. The sentences were cut too short—curt. His agitation was shining through. He sighed and crumped it up, tossing it away. The bird swooped down to snatch it, only to get into a chase with Momo, who got it first. The pair had been doing that each time Zuko tried to throw away a botched letter attempt. It was a good way to exercise Momo, he had to give it that. It seemed the two had become friends rather quickly. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Katara was calling for dinner. Zuko was almost grateful to give up trying to put any of his thoughts into words for Iroh to read. Much less in a way that wouldn’t be revealing to who he was traveling with. He shoved everything back into his duffel, putting it off for another day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Zuko jolted awake when Appa landed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stretching. Katara and Aang were the first ones off the bison and Zuko was left wondering why they’d stopped at all. He slid off the bison’s back, pausing when he came around him to the view that Aang was presenting.</p><p>“There it is… the Great Divide,” Aang says, looking over the massive canyon. </p><p>The canyon itself stretched out for miles. Zuko couldn’t even see the other side. Aang must have stopped to admire the view from the ground rather than the air.</p><p>
  <i>And he’d missed it from the air.</i>
</p><p>Zuko almost smacked himself for letting himself fall asleep when they were going through such a diverse Nation.</p><p>“Wow… I could stare at it forever,” Katara mused. It almost reminded her of the ice flows in the South Pole with their layered irregularity.</p><p>Zuko stared out over it and found himself agreeing. The formations in the rock weren’t like anything he’d seen before. Flying over the Earth Kingdom, he’d seen something he could describe that way almost every day. It was nothing like the Fire Kingdom. Given the abundance of Earth Benders, he wondered if they’d had something to do with it, centuries in the past, or if it was Nature’s doing.</p><p>“Okay, I’ve seen enough,” Sokka says abruptly, snapping them both out of the mysticism. Zuko tore his gaze away, looking past Sokka to the building that had escaped his notice until now. He wondered who had lived there.</p><p>“How can you not be fascinated, Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the world,” Katara says, arcing her arms over the expanse of land.</p><p>“And I’m sure we’ll be seeing it very well when we fly,” Sokka says, already trying to undo Appa’s reigns to get him going again. Zuko couldn’t exactly disagree that the view would be amazing, but he’d have preferred to see the canyon valley from this angle a little longer.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Sokka lurched forward, the man who had run into his back racing towards them.</p><p>“If you’re looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!”</p><p><i>You most definitely were not</i>, Zuko thought. The man was dressed in golden robes, looking incredibly lavish, and Zuko was more than ready now to get on Appa like Sokka wanted.</p><p>“Ooh, Canyon Guide.”</p><p><i>No.</i> Zuko turned to Katara sharply. She was oblivious to him, hands already clasped in that curious way she had.</p><p>“Sounds informative,” she says.</p><p>
  <i>Katara, no.</i>
</p><p>“Katara—” Zuko started lowly.</p><p>“Believe me, he’s more than a tour guide,” the man says. Zuko tried to hide his glower, stomping off towards Appa instead.</p><p>“He’s an Earthbender and the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help.”</p><p>Sokka was mocking him behind his back, moving his hand like a yapping mouth. He looked back at Zuko, who was currently trying to hide his smile and stifle his laughter into Appa’s fur.</p><p>“And he’s taking my tribe across next.”</p><p>“Oh, relax, we know you’re next,” Sokka says, walking past the man.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee,” the man said harshly.</p><p>Zuko stiffened beside Appa. Aang’s eyes flicked in his direction for a brief second. Zuko turned away, his stomach turning into knots. He gripped Appa’s fur within his fingers. Momo landed on his shoulder, trying to peer into his face. He didn’t have the mental energy to try and shake the lemur off. He wanted the weight to ground himself, anyway.</p><p>“My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>“You’re a refugee,” Katara surmises. </p><p>The name of the city sounded familiar, though Zuko wasn’t entirely sure why at first. The memory of Iroh talking about it was at the back of his mind—an old war story he’d shared years ago. As far as Zuko knew, the city hadn’t fallen yet.</p><p>“Is that your tribe?” Katara asks. Zuko pulled himself away from Appa long enough to look around the bison’s tail at the group of people coming their way. They were dressed in furs and rags—looking about as different from this man as possible. The stark contrast took a second to get used to.</p><p>“It most certainly is not. That’s the Zhang tribe, a bunch of low life thieves. They’ve been enemies of my tribe for a hundred years.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t care to hear about it. He walked along Appa’s side until he came upon the bison’s face. Appa nuzzled him gently, almost knocking him off balance without even trying.</p><p>“Hey, Zhangs!! I’m saving a spot for my tribe, so don’t even think about stealing it!”</p><p>Zuko couldn’t believe the audacity. Truly, the man was looking for a fight. Or he was woefully incompetent. The Zhang woman who approached him, possibly the leader, was well built and Zuko made a note not to get into a fight with her. He had to give the idiot props for arguing with the woman. Zuko was content to ignore them until he heard more of the Zhangs shouting. Something the preppy man had said had set them off. Then, the mass of rocks at the edge of the small landing lifted to the air and moved to the side. An elderly looking man walked through, patting himself down.</p><p>Elderly man. Earth Bender. A man that had clearly spent more than a single night camping in the open. Yep, that was The Guide.</p><p>“Sorry about the wait, youngsters. Who’s ready to cross this here canyon?” The Guide asks, presenting it.</p><p>“Uh, one of them, I think,” Katara says, pointing to the groups. The preppy man rushed up.</p><p>“I was here first! My party is on their way.”</p><p>“I can’t guide people who aren’t here,” The Guide says. Zuko blinked at the back of the man, wondering how he hadn’t thought that part through. </p><p>“Guess you guys will have to make the trip tomorrow,” the Zhang leader says. </p><p>Zuko had half a mind to stop Aang from offering to help them cross—it’d take all day, not to mention how long it could take to actually wait for the group to arrive—until he heard a large group approaching and turned. More similarly dressed people came around the corner of a boulder. The aura around them reminded Zuko <i>uncomfortably</i> of the Fire Nation Palace. Many of them poised, dressed fancily—far too fancily for such a long travel—and <i>the pompous looks on some of their faces</i>. He wanted to punch one man who shot him a sideways glance as they passed him and Appa.</p><p>“Wait! Here they come!”</p><p>“You’re not seriously going to cave to these spoiled Gan Jins,” The Zhang leader says.</p><p>Ah, so that was their tribe name.</p><p>“I mean, we’re refugees, too, and we’ve got sick people who need shelter.”</p><p>“I, uh, well…”</p><p>“We’ve got old people who are weary from traveling,” the Gan Jin man shot back.</p><p>“Sick people got priority over old people.”</p><p>“Maybe you Zhangs wouldn’t have so many sick people if you weren’t such slobs,” one of the oldest of the Gan Jins says. Zuko snorted, smacking his hand over his mouth. To his relief no one had heard him. </p><p>“If you Gan Jins weren’t so clean, maybe you wouldn’t live to be so old.”</p><p><i>That was a bad thing??</i> Zuko wondered. The two went back and forth, resorting to more personal insults. Zuko came up behind the trio, following Appa as the bison nudged him towards them, and grabbed Aang’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” he says. Katara turned to him, scowling.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asks.</p><p>“I can tell he wants to stop them from fighting,” Zuko says.</p><p>“So? What’s wrong with that?” Katara asks.</p><p>“Are you kidding? Look at how many there are!” Sokka says, waving his arm across them. The Guide seemed to have stepped back, content to letting the two groups fight each other.</p><p>“Plus, he’s <i>twelve</i>,” Zuko stressed.</p><p>“Well, are you ready to put your peacemaking skills to the test?” Katara asks.</p><p>“U-uh, I don’t know. I mean, chores are one thing, but these people have been feuding for a hundred years,” Aang says. Zuko sighed in relief. Right before he caught that determined look in Katara’s eyes and his hopes died at his feet.</p><p>“Everyone listen up!”</p><p>
  <i>No</i>
</p><p>“This is the Avatar.”</p><p>Please no</p><p>“And if you give him a chance, I’m sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy,” Katara says confidently.</p><p><i>He’s twelve, you idiot!</i> Zuko thought.</p><p>“Uh, we could share the Earthbender and travel together,” Aang suggests. It wasn’t the worst idea, in Zuko’s opinion. And would have worked, if…</p><p>“Absolutely not. We’d rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves,” the older man says, pointing accusingly at the Zhang leader.</p><p>Zuko felt his hands grow hot, hiding them behind himself and ducking behind Appa’s side, trying to disperse the smoke before anyone could notice. His anger had flared faster than he could get a cap on it. Iroh’s many words of calming assurances ran through his head. It was slow to it, but it started to calm him down. He missed the irked expression that crossed Aang’s face when the comment had been made. The ensuing arguing didn’t help matters. Aang’s shouting snapped Zuko out of his daze and he looked up in time to see him demanding the compromise with an exception.</p><p>“—Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?” he asks loudly. </p><p>Zuko didn’t hear any objections from either side. He wordlessly climbed up Appa’s tail and started to sort through their belongings to pick what they needed. He caught sight of the messenger bird waiting in the trees. He hoped that no one noticed it was a Fire Nation bird. It seemed to be intelligent enough to stay out of sight. Or, perhaps it was trained to. He wouldn’t be surprised if it got shot down if it didn’t stay out of sight when it wasn’t too high to be identified.  He’d gotten reports of that happening in the past and rather recently. </p><p>Katara came up to him, climbing into the saddle to grab the satchel with the Waterbending scroll. She paused, noticing Zuko was shoving things into his duffel back rather harshly.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked. Zuko stopped, looking at her, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Whats—are you serious?” he asks.</p><p>“…Um.”</p><p>“Katara,” Zuko hissed, leaning closer so she could hear him. “You can’t just <i>throw</i> Aang into situations like that.”</p><p>“What? He’s the Avatar, and he did great!” she says.</p><p>“Just because he’s the Avatar doesn’t mean that magically makes him a great negotiator,” Zuko snaps. Katara grimaced. She hadn’t thought of that, clearly, with her confidence in him likely overriding the logical train of thought. “He’s still a kid. You think he can handle two feuding tribes?”</p><p>“He… I didn’t think about it like that, but… he did great! This is the best compromise. They can’t fight over who goes first if their reasons are already across the canyon.”</p><p>“I know that. And Aang knows that too, or he wouldn’t have suggested it, probably,” Zuko says. He turned back to his duffel bag. Katara hesitated a moment. She climbed fully into the saddle and sat with him, starting to pack their own duffel bags.</p><p>“Are you mad with me?” she asks quietly. She looked up to see Aang herding the elderly and sick over to Appa, assuring them that the bison wouldn’t bite.</p><p>“…No,” Zuko says. It was true. His anger had subsided rather quickly. It was done already—he couldn’t do much about it. “Besides, I kind of owe you and your brother one.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Not spilling to Aang why you guys kidnapped me. Yet,” Zuko tacks on. Katara shoved him lightly. It was a playful gesture and Zuko shoved her back.</p><p>“Haha, hey!”</p><p>“You started it.”</p><p>“I did,” Katara said, smiling. She zipped up the duffel bag and paused. Aang had reached Appa’s tail and was sorting out who sat where with the bickering guests Appa was about to ferry. She turned to Zuko quickly. “You should be the one to tell him. If you ever want to.”</p><p>She threw the duffel over her shoulder and slid down Appa’s tail. Zuko finished with the other two bags quickly, throwing them down to Sokka. Afterward, Sokka was the one who helped most of the elderly or sick onto Appa. Zuko had taken it upon himself to get their most essential supplies off the saddle to both make room and ensure they’d at least have a camp. The duffels were few and light, which was only good for their long trip through a canyon that size. It was no doubt going to be beautiful to see—if he didn’t have to do it with a group like this.</p><p>Aang came up in his peripheral. Zuko focused on repacking the last duffel bag—his own—instead of looking up at him when he came up.</p><p>“You’re going to make me travel with them, aren’t you?” Zuko asked. There was a bitterness to his voice that had Aang feeling guilty.</p><p>“Not if you don’t want to,” he says. </p><p>Zuko could hear the hope in his voice regardless. He looked up at Appa and then back at Aang. He sighed, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. He didn’t feel right leaving the three of them with a volatile group this large. Not with an Avatar that couldn’t do more than remedial Water Bending and had only mastered Air.</p><p>“No. Appa can handle himself.” Zuko says. He ignored Aang’s hopeful eyes—they were practically shining. “You, however…”</p><p>“Wh—hey!”</p><p>Zuko passed him, rubbing at his bald head as he did. “I’m kidding.”</p><p>Aang huffed, but smiled, and followed him.</p><p>“Kind of.”</p><p>“<i>Hey.</i>”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Iroh, sir.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Iroh took a long drag from his tea, sighing contently. The soldier paused uneasily before speaking, deciding to rip the metaphorical band-aid off quickly rather than drag it out.</p><p>“General Zhao… is here to speak with you, sir…”</p><p>Iroh scowled, sighing in aggravation this time, and set his half-full teacup down. “Send him in.”<br/>Zhao shoved the soldier to the side on his way in. Iroh wasn’t surprised that he’d been waiting in the hall rather than back on the top deck like he was meant to.</p><p>“Tea?” Iroh offered. To no surprise, Zhao didn’t even acknowledge the offer.</p><p>“Where is your nephew?” he asks bitterly. Iroh didn’t let the smile drop from his face.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” he asks. “He’s traveling, of course!”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me. Where is he? He isn’t in Fire Nation waters, anymore, and the only way he could have left without any of my men noticing was if he left with The Avatar on that—that flying—<i>thing</i>.”</p><p>Iroh laughed. Both because Zhao apparently hadn’t bothered to commit to memory that it was a flying bison, and that he really thought he’d get anything out of him without a fight. Iroh was old, but he was neither a fool or easy to intimidate.</p><p>“Don’t be silly! He is trying to <i>capture</i> The Avatar. My nephew knows that is the only way to restore his honor. He wouldn’t ally with The Avatar, General Zhao,” Iroh says, picking his tea up again to sip. </p><p>He could see the rage boiling behind Zhao’s face. He was, almost, certain that Zhao wasn’t going to try and fight him given his reputation.  Oh, how good it was to see Zhao’s face twisting like it was. Iroh saw his fists starting to smoke and refilled his tea calmly.</p><p>“It would do you no good getting angry here, General Zhao,” Iroh reminds him.</p><p>“Your nephew is walking a thin line,” Zhao warns. “I will not allow him to get in my way—”</p><p>“General Zhao, I can assure you he is not planning to do any such thing,” Iroh says easily. No, he was going to do it by circumstance; if anything. Iroh was sure of it. Zuko’s loyalty was one of the best things about him. And he was so <i>proud</i>.</p><p>Zhao was still fuming when Iroh’s attention came back to the situation at hand. He had finished his tea kettle and would have to start a new one. He contently set the cup down and smiled up at Zhao in that way that made someone want to punch him straight in the face.</p><p>“Now, if there is nothing else, I suggest you find your way off the ship. I’m sure you have more important duties to attend to,” Iroh reminded him. </p><p>His voice was kept largely even, save for the commanding tone underlying it, leaving very little room for further discussion or argument. Zhao sized him up for a long moment. With two soldiers at the door and the Dragon himself in front of him, he had fairly low odds at winning the battle. Given that Iroh had been the one to teach Zuko his odds continued to get even lower.</p><p>“<i>Fine</i>.”</p><p>Zhao shoved his way past the guard at the door, knocking the man into the wall on his way by. Iroh shook his head once, picking up his kettle to refill. It wasn’t particularly comforting that his snide jab at Zhao after he and Zuko’s battle still remained correct. The man was dangerous with that temper of his.</p><p>He’d have to write Zuko about this once the messenger bird returned.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Zuko looked at Aang’s back. He’d been watching where Appa had disappeared to in the sky since the bison had left. Zuko really hoped that none of the passengers on Appa’s back had a heart attack on liftoff. He stopped at the edge of the cliffside with the trio. </p><p>“Aang, are you sure about this?” Sokka asks. “This is serious business. Is it really ok to be involved in all this?”</p><p>“No,” Zuko said immediately. Katara glowered at him, but the glare lasted only a few seconds.</p><p>“Look, Aang can do this. I believe in him,” Katara says.</p><p>“After you volunteered him for it,” Zuko points out bluntly. Katara scowled at him. Zuko glanced her way and shrugged. “Just saying.”</p><p>“He has a point,” Sokka says.</p><p>“Ok, now comes the bad news.” The Guide calls out, drawing all their attention.</p><p><i>Because why not,</i> Zuko thought. With a volatile group like this, nothing could go wrong.</p><p>“No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators.”</p><p>The immediate complaints started to roll in. Really, Zuko wasn’t surprised.</p><p>“Oh, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry or dead?” The Guide asks. He bended himself a pillar to stand on, shouting over the groups. “Now, we’re heading down in 10 minutes. All food better be in your gut or in the garbage!”</p><p>Zuko couldn’t rightfully blame him for the precaution. The entire group was ready to descend within the 10 minute mark—something of a feat and a regrettable waste of food in Zuko’s opinion—and the Gaang lead the pack. Zuko was fine by that. He didn’t want to walk within a giant mass of people who would probably try to throw him off the side of the canyon. He wondered if he should have just ridden Appa. The group halted when The Guide put up his hands. He Bended a bridge into place to allow them all to cross. Aang rushed up to him after they’d started to cross.</p><p>“Nice Bending.”</p><p>“The job’s much more than Bending, kid. Folks want information.”</p><p>Zuko perked up at the prospect. The Guide started talking about the canyon’s formation being made from the rage of Earth Spirits and started to tune back out. He should not have been surprised—spirits were given the credit for a lot of the natural formations of the world—but he kept listening regardless. Iroh would have found it rather interesting if he were there. Zuko made a note to bring him to the canyon one day.</p><p>He heard the rock-slide before he saw it. His body seized up, ready to jump into the proper stance, but he really didn’t know what fire could do to a mass of rocks tumbling down the canyon towards them. A fire blast would do practically nothing. The Guide was quick on his feet, jumping into the appropriate stance to Bend the rocks over their heads. <i>Barely</i>. He sidled up closer to Sokka after that, ignoring the joke that The Guide gave.</p><p>“This is more dangerous than I thought it’d be,” Zuko mumbles. Sokka looked as dejected as he did. </p><p>Looking down the side of the canyon he could see the zigzag formation of the pathway. Sliding down the side of the cliff was definitely an option. The grade was steep, however. Steep enough that he’d have to use his Bending to slow his descent when he started to reach the bottom. Given their present company, he wasn’t very open to that idea. Sokka seemed to be assessing the path himself. He leaned away from the side of the cliff and sighed.</p><p>“Nope, that ain’t gonna work,” he grumbled. </p><p>“Going to have to agree with that,” Zuko sighed. “I don’t see why he can’t bend us down the side of the mountain.”</p><p>“This many people?” Sokka asks. “Look how old he is! I’d rather walk!”</p><p><i>Even with the amount of changes in the path?</i> Zuko thought. While the descent took less time than he’d initially thought it would, he still would have preferred bending his way down if they didn’t have to escort all these people. He contemplated going ahead, for just a second, before he realized he would get lost. Easily.</p><p>Once they’d reached the bottom of the canyon Zuko saw the faint hint of a shadow roam over the dirt. He looked up to see the messenger bird circling them overhead. It was at least attempting to keep a tab on him, it seemed. It made sense; it wouldn’t be able to find them again until they reached the other side if it didn’t continue tracking them now.</p><p>“Ok. Everyone stand clear of the wall,” The Guide says. Zuko stepped further away, past a large boulder at the base. The Guide Bended it up to the bridge he’d crafted before, shattering the rocks. They slid down the cliffside, hitting old gouges in the cliffside on the way down that diverted their course.</p><p>“Why’d you do that?” Aang asks.</p><p>“These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren’t they? I’ve got to make sure we can’t be followed,” The Guide says.</p><p>Zuko looked up at the bird as he spoke, the mention of the Fire Nation forcing his brain to focus on the one thing that belonged to his old home. He furrowed his brow, watching the bird circle one last time before hastily flying higher and away towards a tall pillar. That was a little strange, given he’d seen them circle the ships for hours without rest before. He returned his attention The Guide in time to see the large shadow rush through the massive dust cloud from the rocks.</p><p>The beast had four limbs and was massive. About the same size as Appa, if Zuko had to guess. One of its limbs reached through the smoke and snatched The Guide up, swinging him around. Aang Bended the smoke away with a wave of his glider. The monster had The Guide in its mouth by the time the smoke had cleared, shaking him this way and that by the back of his collar. Zuko’s arms came up instinctively to start Bending. Katara caught the movement, cutting off the motion before he could bring them up past his waist.</p><p>“Hey—”</p><p>“No!” she whispered frantically.</p><p>Sokka threw the boomerang blade, hitting the monster across the temple. It worked to get The Guide out of the beast’s mouth, only to have it turn its attention to Sokka instead. </p><p>“Uh! Ah! Can you help me?!”</p><p>Zuko followed Sokka to a small embankment. If he couldn’t Bend, then he was going to have to think smarter. Evasiveness seemed to be a good idea given the size of the… thing chasing Sokka. He pulled him off before he could make the climb and risk slowing down enough that the monster would catch up with him. The beasts didn’t catch on to the sudden shift in position fast enough, making it up the embankment before it started to turn. Katara came up next, Bending water to whip it in the face. Zuko snatched at a handle in Sokka’s bag. He would take any weapon he could get at this rate considering the boomerang was still making its rounds back to them.</p><p>Katara jumped out of the way of the monster’s jaws—her water whip apparently doing very little to deter it. Zuko pulled up Sokka’s club. He would have preferred the machete, but he’d take what he could get. Sokka ran back to Katara, pulling her up from the rock she’d landed on. Zuko took a swing when the monster’s jaws came at them again, intent on snagging the water pouch off her back. The sphere of the club hit the mark with a satisfying whack and the monster reared back a moment. Zuko threw the club it at the monster next, back pedaling so Aang could take up the space he’d occupied.</p><p>Aang Bended a tornado that turned midair to his will to ensnare the monster in a spinning trap. Right up until he flung it to the canyon wall and the beast disappeared into a large crack. That… did not bode well for the hidden crevices across the canyon. Zuko’s tension didn’t ease until he saw the bird circling overhead again. He spotted Katara tending to The Guide, who’d landed some ways off. He came up to them, ignoring Aang’s own shouting.</p><p>“Canyon Crawlers…” The Guide groans. “Oh, there’s sure to be more.”</p><p>“Your arms… both are broken,” Katara says, gently holding one of The Guide’s arms.</p><p>“Ugh… without my arms, I got no Bending,” The Guide says. Zuko felt his stomach plummet. “In other words…”</p><p>“We’re trapped in this canyon,” Aang surmises.</p><p>
  <i>With those monsters.</i>
</p><p>Zuko tried not to let his panic overtake his rational thinking. He really did. But, when you’re trapped in a maze of a canyon with no way to call the bison back towards you because there was no chance of it hearing the whistle from this distance and one couldn’t risk Fire Bending without being mobbed by angry refugees… panicking started to seem pretty rational. He instead focused on just keeping his headspace in the present. He didn’t need to start thinking about what being eaten alive might feel like.</p><p>Katara was whispering something to The Guide, who just grunted in response. She took a breath and laid his arm out on a wooden board. She felt around with her arm and shifted the muscle. Zuko could hear the sound of the bones setting back into place. The Guide, to his credit, held back the scream with impressive will power. Katara did the same to the other arm. She glanced up, catching sight of the growing panic in Zuko’s surprisingly stoic face. </p><p>“Lee, can you help me with this?” she asks.</p><p>Zuko snapped himself back to attention. He grabbed the cloth she was holding out to him and started to mimic how she was demonstrating wrapping up The Guide’s arm in a makeshift brace and sling. It was awkward, given the man needed two of the braces, but it kept his brain and his hands busy.</p><p>“I thought the whole point of no food was so that we wouldn’t have to deal with something like Canyon Crawlers,” Sokka says. </p><p>“It’s the Zhangs! They took food down here even after The Guide told them not to,” the older Gan Jin said.</p><p>“What? If there’s anyone who can’t go without food for a day, it’s these pampered Gan Jins!” the Zhang leader said harshly.</p><p>Zuko sighed, blocking out the arguments. Aang was trying to resolve it, but he quickly gave up for suggestions. Zuko had zero ideas. The Guide was spiraling and adding fuel to the fire simultaneously. Zuko shook his shoulder until he turned his attention to him.</p><p>“You are not helping,” Zuko says flatly. He stood next to Aang, grabbing his shoulder before he could try Bending out of his reach, by the looks of it. “Aang, they’re not going to go peacefully.”</p><p>“I’m starting to see that,” Aang admits, sounding rather dejected. He got a look of resolve on his face and Bended his way up to the top of a lengthy pillar splitting the pathway in two. “We’re splitting up! Gan Jins on this side, and Zhangs on this side. We’ll travel in two lines.”</p><p>The tribes started on their way down the paths. Aang joined them at the ground again, sighing.</p><p>“What about The Guide?” Zuko asks, looking back at the man. He seemed to be coming back to his senses, at least. </p><p>“He’ll come, we’ll just have to go more carefully. He can shout the directions up to me and I’ll lead whatever tribe is going the wrong way back to the proper direction,” Aang says. He pointed up to the pillar to indicate he’d be returning soon. “Sokka, you go with the Zhangs, and Katara, you go with the Gan Jins. Try to see why they hate each other so much.”</p><p>“You’re still going to try and patch up their feud?” Zuko asks incredulously. Aang shrugged, smiling.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Zuko didn’t have a response for that. Aang leapt back up to the top of the pillar, jumping from perch to perch down the length of the pathways. Zuko walked back to The Guide, setting his hand on the man’s shoulder to guide him down the Gan Jin path.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Zuko set The Guide down in one of the prepared tents. The sun was starting to set and Aang was stationed up on the top of the pillar overlooking both of the camps. Zuko highly suspected that Aang was going to be on watch until morning. He could afford one night of lost sleep, if the trip didn’t last two or more. Zuko resolved that he’d take the next watch if it did. He could get away with using his Bending at least once if something attacked before anyone else would wake.</p><p>He busied himself by helping set up several of the tents. The Gan Jins started to put up the tarps. Perhaps Aang knew she’d get along well with the Gan Jins. The boy had a knack for that sort of thing sometimes, it seemed. He joined Katara at the fire. The flames were hypnotizing, so he instead looked up at the stars, listening to the broken-up conversations around him.</p><p>After a few hours, when the sun had completely set, Zuko spotted The Guide walking towards where Aang was stationed. There was an incline that he could hike up. He caught Zuko’s gaze on his way out of the camp and shook his head when Zuko gestured to help. Zuko watched him go until he couldn’t make out his form in the dark. He heard Katara gasp. He turned and narrowed his eyes at the food being passed around the tribe. </p><p>“It was you who had the food!” </p><p>“Oh, come now, do you really think that tribe of thieves isn’t smuggling food?” the older Gan Jin asks. “Why should my people go hungry when those sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?”</p><p>Ah, so he was the leader, then. Zuko didn’t think he particularly acted like one, but neither did the Zhang leader. Perhaps they were better behaved away from the other tribe.</p><p>“Well… I guess it’s ok if everyone’s doing it,” Katara mumbled. Zuko caught the guilty look on her face. It quickly passed when she turned back to the Gan Jin leader. “So why does your tribe hate the Zhangs so much?”</p><p>“You seem like a smart girl, Katara. Perhaps you would enjoy hearing some history…”</p><p>The story of the gates wasn’t one Zuko had heard before. It was unsurprising considering that Iroh was his only source of Earth Kingdom mythology tales or history. He grew suspicious by the end of the tale. He caught the distrustful look on Katara’s face as she turned towards the Zhang’s campsite. </p><p>“I’m going to be right back,” Zuko says. </p><p>He patted Katara on the shoulder and started over to the other camp. He was vigilant for any scorpions in the dark, thankfully finding none in his path, and found Sokka rather easily by his blue clothes among the fire. Sokka turned and waved him over.</p><p>“Z—Lee! Did you get bored on the Gan Jin side?” Sokka asks. The Zhang leader raised a brow at the name but didn’t comment. Zuko spotted the meat being passed around the camp. Oh, the irony.</p><p>“I heard an interesting story on their side,” he says. He turned his attention to the Zhang leader. “Why do you hate the Gan Jin so much? Over a hundred years of hatred is a long grudge.”</p><p>Hearing the story for a second time is just about what Zuko had expected. He hadn’t expected to hear such a radically different story. That said, he started to piece together where the confusion had begun. Once the story had ended, he stood there and blinked.</p><p>“That’s just terrible,” Sokka says.</p><p>“What?” Zuko asks. Both looked up at him. Sokka looked confused and the Zhang leader looked affronted. “Have you tried to ask the Gan Jins about their side of the story?”</p><p>“Why would I ever ask those pompous Gan Jins about the injustice they committed?” she asks. She stood up abruptly. Zuko didn’t back down, glowering at her. Sokka flicked his eyes between the two.</p><p>“Uh, hey, let’s just focus on the trip for tomorrow, huh?” he suggested nervously. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the Zhang leader.</p><p>“I’m going to check on Aang,” Zuko says. </p><p>He stormed away towards the pillar that he’d seen Aang land on earlier. He could see why neither tribe had ever tried to mend fences before, metaphorically speaking. With leaders as stubborn as these two, it was never going to happen on its own. Aang had his work cut out for him.</p><p>When he got there, Aang was looking over the camps with The Guide snoring at the back of the small area he was sitting in. At first, he looked bored. After a moment of further observation, however, Zuko could see that Aang was looking wistful instead. The bird landed on a stone nearby, dropping a dead lizard at its feet, and started preening its feathers. He cleared his throat, getting the boy’s attention and sat down next to him.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Zuko rubbed at his temple, a headache starting to form. “I don’t know if you can get these two groups to get along.”</p><p>“No?” Aang asked dejectedly. Zuko hated to be the one to break the news to the boy. Zuko shook his head, still rubbing the headache away. He spent a few moments like that until he noticed Aang’s stare. Zuko sighed. Aang turned away. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Oh, just ask,” he says. Aang was silent for a moment longer before turning to him slowly.</p><p>“Why did Katara and Sokka bring you along?” he asks. </p><p>Zuko wasn’t sure how he expected Aang to ask, but that wasn’t how. Looking at him, the boy really looked much older than he appeared in the eyes sometimes. Zuko knew there was no malice in Aang’s question. Surely the thought had been on his mind for a while. Certainly, since the pirates. He looked out over the two fires of the campsites, enjoying the temperature of the night before he decided to answer.</p><p>“I panicked when we were thrown in the cells and I brought up my father,” he says. Aang perked up a bit, a little surprised by the actual compliance. The intense stare of attention was making him nervous.</p><p>“But why…?”</p><p>“My father banished me,” Zuko says quickly. “I wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near The Crescent Island, or in Fire Nation waters. I was going to be brought back to him, and I didn’t want that.”</p><p>Aang sat up, resting his glider against his shoulder. “But, I don’t understand. Why’d he banish you? I don’t think the monks have ever banished anyone.”</p><p><i>No shit, they’re monks,</i> Zuko thought. He kept his mouth shut, however. He didn’t want to upset Aang, especially when it concerned the Airbenders. Something instinctual in his gut told him to avoid the subject altogether.</p><p>“I spoke out of turn in a war meeting. I lost the Agni Kai against my father. He banished me afterward,” Zuko said curtly. He turned away, scowling. He was beginning to understand why Iroh got so tight-lipped about the topic whenever a soldier or crewmate on the ship would ponder about it when they thought Zuko couldn’t hear. Or, more often, when they thought he wasn’t around.</p><p>“Lost the what?” Aang asks. Zuko blinked at him a second, caught off guard that <i>that</i> was what Aang had latched onto. It took him a moment to remember that he was speaking to a hundred-year-old Airbender. </p><p>“Right. Agni Kai. It’s an old Fire Nation tradition for settling disputes,” Zuko says, leaning against the large rock behind him to look at the stars. His hand absently drifted up to touch his scar. “You win when you burn your opponent—”</p><p>“Wait, what?!” Aang shouted, popping up into his view in seconds. Zuko screamed, shoving him away.</p><p>“DON’T DO THAT!!”</p><p>“Your dad gave you that scar?!” Aang asked angrily.</p><p><i>Angrily</i>, Zuko noted. It too him a moment to register it. He had started to wonder if Aang truly ever got angry. Warning bells started in his brain. He had seen Aang frustrated. He’d yelled at the two tribes who were causing them so much headache just this morning. But, he hadn’t seen true anger as of yet. Zuko’s brain ran through a few facts. Firstly, he didn’t have any idea what Aang’s parental circumstances were, being raised by monks, apparently. Secondly, he only had a vaguely tenuous idea for the water siblings’ parents. The lack of adult warriors in their village said as much as was needed, however. Thirdly, Aang wouldn’t have heard about the “banished, burned prince”. Of course he wouldn’t have, the boy <i>had been trapped in ice.</i></p><p>Zuko snapped out of his stupor when Aang was invading his personal space once again. The kid really didn’t comprehend things like that sometimes.</p><p>“Zuko??”</p><p>“I—I mean, yes, he did—” Zuko cut himself off when Aang wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a hug. Oh, no, this was far from what he had expected coming up here. “Uh… what are you doing?”</p><p>“Hugging you,” Aang says. Zuko had half a mind to shove him off. He pinched his brow—hard to do when the boy was pinning his arms so well, but he’d managed to reach around him to do so.</p><p>“No. <i>Why</i> are you doing it?”</p><p>“Because—” Aang’s grip tightened. Zuko didn’t move. </p><p>Finally, Aang let him go, his grip twisting around his glider. Zuko kept Aang at arm’s length so he couldn’t jump-hug him again. He wasn’t used to the contact or the gesture. It felt weird and out of place. Iroh would hug him, when he was drawing too far into himself some days and needed a wake-up call that wasn’t surrounded in fire or loud noise. But otherwise, no one touched him outside of training or a fight. He couldn’t rightfully blame any of them. He had lost control of his fire more than once while on the ship over the years. Iroh seemed to be the only one who didn’t mind the flames when they came out. Zuko looked back at Aang, who was hunched over his glider, scowling.</p><p>“…Aang?”</p><p>“He shouldn’t have done that,” Aang says quietly.</p><p>Oh, yes, he was still angry. It wasn’t an open anger. More the kind that simmered under the surface. Zuko settled back against the rock. He looked away from Aang towards the bird. It stared at him, unwavering. He turned away.</p><p>“Look, I didn’t want to sleep in either camp, so, can I do watch with you, instead?” Zuko asks, desperate to change the subject. Aang perked up a little and nodded.</p><p>“I’ll go first,” he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“We’re almost to the other side!” The Guide calls out. Aang watched the two groups pass his perch. He slid down to where Zuko was waiting, at the height of the plateau that was close enough to climb onto it as Katara and Sokka caught up with him.</p><p>“Katara, Sokka, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?” Aang asks.</p><p>“I don’t think so, Aang. The Zhangs really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Ghin Wai and stole the sacred orb.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Aang asks.</p><p>“Yeah, Katara, what are you talking about?” Sokka asks. “Wai Ghin didn’t steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin.”</p><p>“Not punished enough, if you ask me.” Katara retorted. Zuko groaned, pinching his brow.</p><p>“You’re both wrong,” Zuko snapped. “Did either of you think to ask if either tribe even have the orb? What if this is a made-up tale that they’ve been feuding over for the last century? Does the orb even exist?”</p><p>Both siblings paused, looking at each other a moment. Zuko face palmed. “…Seriously? Neither of you thought to ask that?” Zuko pressed.</p><p>“U-um… well, no,” Katara confessed. Sokka rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Um… no…” he said slowly. Zuko wanted to smack them.</p><p>“No, of course, you didn’t,” Zuko sighed.He pushed past them, waiting at the back of the tribes while Aang soared overhead and landed at the front of the pack.</p><p>“Please, everyone, as soon as we get out of here, we can eat and then go our separate ways. But I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff,” Aang announces.</p><p>“Maybe the Zhang can climb the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I forgot that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail.”</p><p>“Guys, focus! How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won’t solve problems, actions will.”</p><p>“Perhaps The Avatar is right,” the Zhang leader said slowly. Zuko had a bad feeling. A bad feeling that only grew at the Gan Jin’s response.</p><p>“Yes, perhaps he is.”</p><p>Aang looked rather pleased with himself. Zuko, on the other hand, quickly rushed up to Sokka’s side.</p><p>“Harsh words will never solve our problems.”</p><p>“Wh—Z—Lee??”</p><p>“Give me this,” Zuko said quickly, taking Sokka’s machete out of the satchel.</p><p>“Action will,” the Gan Jin leader says. </p><p>Zuko dodged around Sokka, making the boy spin and stumble on his way past. Both leaders drew their blades and brought them down. Zuko threw his arm up, the machete catching both blades in the center, forcing a rather precarious triangle of blades at the indent of the machete’s blade. There was an awkward, blissful, pause. The Zhang leader looked at him, just as surprised as the Gan Jin leader.</p><p>“UH!! Y-ya know what? I take it back! Harsh words aren’t so bad!” Aang says hastily.</p><p>Zuko shot him a glare—too little too late in his opinion—and felt the blades shift at the connecting point. He quickly fixed his footing and forced his arm up to push the leaders away. He could tell he had no time to spin out of the range of either weapon. He focused on what came naturally. Parrying the Gan Jin’s sword strike and continuing his momentum to spin and parry the Zhang’s scythe-like blade next. Unsurprisingly, the Gan Jin leader recovered first. Zuko wasn’t sure what to do to dodge their next oncoming attacks. </p><p>He ran through a few facts that he could see in front of him. Firstly, they were slashing wildly in practiced motions—more practice than he’d ever gotten with the machete. Secondly, he was still stuck between them. Thirdly, it appeared they had no qualms about going through him to get to each other. Using fire was not an option, as of yet, when he was still stuck in a canyon with no clear exit. He doubted Katara could use her water to separate the two without risking accidently pushing a blade into someone else.</p><p>Zuko caught the sight of metal glinting and spun again, parrying the Gan Jin leader. He could remember some of the quick foot work Aang had done while Airbending and found it surprisingly helpful with the dodging. He pressed his back into the Gan Jin leader, forcing them both back as the Zhang leader slashed, cutting his shirt. Zuko had enough time to push away from the Gan Jin leader and put distance between himself and the two of them when Aang slammed his glider on the ground, forcing air up to separate the two. Zuko felt his feet skid on the ground and knelt down, trying to center his weight to keep himself from being blown away.</p><p>Once the air current stopped, he rubbed the dirt from his face and stood up. Sokka caught his shoulder. Zuko handed the machete back. “Here.”</p><p>Sokka stared at it a moment. “You keep it. Nutso.”</p><p>“I’m quick on my feet.”</p><p>“That’s enough!” Aang roared. He was breathing heavily, glaring at the two tribes. “It’s one thing to fight, it’s another to draw your weapons! Especially against one of my friends!”</p><p>Wouldn’t it have been just as bad if he were some random person? Though, he had purposefully gotten between them. But, still. Zuko snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Aang hadn’t kept continuing his lecture. He caught the slack jawed look and already knew.</p><p>“Is that… <i>food?</i>” Aang asks.</p><p>Ah, yes, the hypocrisy was revealed. He had managed to forget about the food.</p><p>“I’m backing up,” Zuko whispers, taking a few steps back in case Aang decided to slam his glider again.</p><p>“You all smuggled food down here?! Unbelievable! You put our lives in danger because you couldn’t go a day without a snack?!”</p><p>Aang paused and Zuko followed his gaze to a custard desert. He gaped. <i>This little shit—</i></p><p>A shadow passed over them and he looked up. The messenger bird circled them once, its head jerked to the side, and then it was flying away.</p><p>“Is that egg custard in that tart?” Aang asks hopefully. Zuko ran up and smacked him upside the head. “Ow!”</p><p>“Don’t even think about it!” Zuko growled. He pulled Aang up, turning to where the bird had been fleeing from to catch sight of the Crawlers. “…Oh.”</p><p>Dozens. There were dozens of them, all full grown, by the looks of them. And all of them attracted to the food that was now scattered across the entire canyon floor. Zuko started to push Sokka towards a tower of rock. Katara was close behind them.</p><p>“Okay, stay here,” Zuko orders. He caught sight of the Canyon Guide and pulled him behind a different pillar. “You. Stay here.”</p><p>“They’re after me—”</p><p>“Not if they can’t find you, so <i>stay</i>.”</p><p>He could hear Aang Bending. He peered around the pillar to see him come down on a pile of them. It appeared they had all convened at the food and gotten tricked into dogpiling one another. Clever. Zuko wished Aang wouldn’t have brought down his glider, though, because all it really accomplished was spreading them out across the canyon. The situation quickly fell into every man for themselves. Zuko lost track of the siblings quickly in the chaos. He couldn’t have been any more thankful that Sokka left the machete with him.</p><p>He was able to slide under one Crawler escaping from another. To his dismay, it did little to actually slow them down. He wondered, really wondered, why Earth Benders hadn’t Bended a bridge yet. He was going to have to write a letter or something. He ducked behind a pillar to catch his breath. He could see The Guide a few yards away.</p><p>“Everybody! Watch me and do what I do!”</p><p>Zuko looked up to see Aang’s wrangling of a Crawler. He had to admit, using the sacks was a good idea. Zuko rushed past a few Zhang to snatch a sack and dumped the food from it. A Crawler caught him in its sights and headed for him. He climbed a pillar, waiting at the top. Once the Crawler’s face was closer enough, he aimed the sack and let himself jump down. The sack fell around the Crawler’s mouth, with Zuko’s own weight drawing the strings shut as he landed against its back. Turning himself over and into a seated position on top wasn’t exactly easy, but he managed to do it without entangling his fingers.</p><p>The odd lack of resistance once the mouth was shut was… odd. He wasn’t about to complain but it was strange. Once their main mode of attack was rendered null, the Crawlers were just large bugs, unable to bite anyone’s limbs off. He directed the beast to The Guide, using the draw strings as reigns, and pulled the man onto its back.</p><p>Riding the Crawlers up the side of the cliff was, to put it mildly, anxiety riddled. He far, far preferred flying. He would fly on Appa’s back without a saddle before he would do this again, he could bet on that. The Crawlers stunk, badly. And he was not keen on riding a beast that could tear his arm off with one chomp longer than he absolutely had to. Once they’d cleared the top, he was all too happy to dismount when Aang gave the order.</p><p>“Everyone! Get off!”</p><p>Zuko grabbed at The Guide’s neckline, pulling him off with him to the ground. The Guide grunted in pain once they hit. Their Crawler turned back around almost immediately to follow the flung sack of food back down the cliffside. Zuko was sure that they’d figure out how to get the sacks off somehow to eat. He turned to The Guide, sitting him up.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, boy. You just rode a Canyon Crawler like a common mount,” The Guide said, stumbling up to stand. He turned to Zuko, bowing as best as he could with one arm in a sling. “I thank you.”</p><p>“Oh… um, you’re welcome?” Zuko offered. </p><p>The Guide gave him another bow and started towards the groups, who were, blessedly, standing and listening to Aang for something. Suspiciously peaceful, as it were. Zuko didn’t feel like going over to them just yet. He looked up, catching sight of the messenger bird in the trees. It caught his gaze and flew off the branch, circling once and headed down the length of the cliff. Zuko followed it, coming across Appa rather quickly. The bison looked up at him as he neared, baying and getting up to join him.</p><p>“There you are,” Zuko sighed. He grabbed at the reigns. “You didn’t let anyone die, right?”</p><p>“No, we’re all here,” a voice said from above. Zuko looked up at them all in the saddle. It appeared they’d gotten rather cozy with one another. </p><p>“No fighting?” he prompted.</p><p>“Oh, sonny, we’re too old and too sick for any of that,” A Zhang called down. </p><p>Zuko smirked, pulling Appa along. They came across the tribes just as quickly. Aang was skirting across the cliff side, Bending his way back and forth faster and faster with each cross.</p><p>“Did anyone see him?” Aang asked. Zuko raised a brow. Katara was turned away, turning in his direction. Her shoulders relax and she smiled, waving him over.</p><p>“There he is! With Appa!”</p><p>Aang looked up and ran over, jumping on Appa’s head. “Appa! Good boy! You kept them all safe for us, thank you!”<br/>Sokka climbed up Appa’s tail, helping the passengers dismount.</p><p>“Seems they all came to an understanding easier than the lot we got stuck with,” Zuko mumbled. Aang looked up at the passengers and smiled. He rubbed his cheek against Appa’s arrow.</p><p>“Atta boy. Good, Appa.”</p><p>Appa gave an appreciative roar. Zuko could tell that he wanted to slap his tail on the ground, but he thankfully refrained. Shortly, the groups were splitting off together. Zuko watched them go, confused to see them walking side by side so amicably. He walked up to the trio, watching the two tribes until they started to merge with the trees.</p><p>“Pretty lucky you knew Wai Ghin and Ghin Wai,” Sokka says. Zuko turned to Aang sharply.</p><p>“What?” he asks. Aang snorted.</p><p>“You could call it luck, or you could call it <i>lying</i>,” Aang says slyly.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I made it all up!” Aang announced proudly.</p><p>“You did not. That is so wrong,” Katara teased.</p><p>“You lied successfully? And I missed it?!” Zuko asks. Aang shot him a glower, ignoring the giggling from the two siblings.</p><p>Zuko caught sight of the bird’s shadow before he heard the wings. He held his arm up, the bird landing on it, and regarded it a moment. Perhaps he could try writing that letter one more time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Iroh looked over the ocean. The waves had grown choppier and choppier for the last few hours. It wasn’t looking good, and they’d have to sail around the storm before it really started to hit if they didn’t want to risk capsizing. The captain had already made the order for the crew to be on their toes. This far out to sea meant they’d be astronomically lucky to make it to land in the midst of the storm if it captured them.</p><p>“Iroh, sir.”</p><p>Iroh turned to the captain. “Ah, yes, hello. I do hope you don’t have more news from Zhao. The man needs a new hobby.”</p><p>The captain fought back a smirk. “No, sir. But I do have concerns to bring up. From myself and the crew.”</p><p>“The storm?” Iroh guesses, nodding towards the darkening clouds. “It’s headed for land. We should be able to bypass it if we—”</p><p>“No, sir, that’s not it.”</p><p>Iroh paused and turned to the captain.</p><p>“…My apologies. I wanted to voice a concern among the crew. About Prince Zuko.”</p><p>Iroh felt anxiety starting to rise in his core. He put on a smile and started to walk back to the ship’s entrance with the captain.</p><p>“What concern?” he asks.</p><p>“Sir, we’re wondering where the Prince is. He’s been gone for longer than we all assumed he would be.”</p><p>Iroh could hear the implications the captain wasn’t willing to voice. Iroh felt he would never understand why none of the crew simply <i>said</i> anything to him. He couldn’t have been <i>that</i> intimidating, could he?</p><p>…Perhaps. When he thought about it, his reputation did precede him rather well.</p><p>“My nephew is doing fine, I assure you. We’re exchanging letters,” Iroh says confidently. “He is on a journey of self-reflection and discovery.”</p><p>The captain seemed mostly convinced but hadn’t been clinched just yet.</p><p>“I convinced him to take some time to himself. Travel,” Iroh says calmly. The captain got a look on his face that Iroh knew well. The look of ‘I’m not 100% convinced, but I’m not going to question you just in case’. Iroh had taken advantage of that look well in the past and he would do so now. “You do not need to worry. I appreciate the concern. It’s nice to see you all care.”</p><p>“We—I—he is our priority, of course.”</p><p>“Of course! You are a good man. Remember that,” Iroh says. He left the captain in the hall, returning to his own room. He could still hear the storm brewing outside.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, the messenger bird was still kilometers away. It spotted the growing storm cell in the distance. The ship was not far off. The bird paused, contemplating, and banked away, content to wait the storm out on nearby land and find the ship another day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Zuko hummed, making a note to grab another notebook when they reached a marketplace. He’d wasted too much paper trying to think of what to write Iroh and was left with a laughably low among of paper to use for future letters until he could replenish it. He contemplated if he’d have to steal any paper. How much money did they have again? He should have seen if the ship had a store of any Earth Kingdom currency before he’d left.</p><p>“Zuko?”</p><p>Zuko looked up at Aang’s voice. The boy sat beside him at the fire, glider resting against his shoulder. Seeing the glider so close to fire was starting to give Zuko anxiety. If nothing else, Katara could at least bend some water onto it to douse whatever flame might try to spark from a stray ash piece.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>Zuko blinked at him, suspicious. Really, he just wanted to eat and pass out, but he had the strange feeling that Aang wouldn’t let him that easily.</p><p> “...Yeah,” he says slowly. Aang settled into his place and stared at the ground a moment. Zuko could feel the atmosphere growing a little tenser and glanced at Katara and Sokka, who were avoiding looking at either of them. “What?”</p><p>“…What did you object to in the war meeting?” Aang asks. Zuko turned to him, caught off guard. </p><p>“Does that matter?” he asks. </p><p>Aang looked just as confused as he felt. It didn’t look like the kid knew how to respond. Zuko felt guilty, deciding to take pity on him. </p><p>“The general who I spoke out against was proposing using new Fire Nation soldiers on a suicide mission. He was betraying their trust. And he thought it was a justifiable idea,” Zuko said bitterly. He clapped a hand over Aang’s mouth when he saw the kid starting to take a deep breath. Zuko stared into the fire, refusing to look at him. “My father ordered me to engage in an Agni Kai. I didn’t know it’d be <i>him</i>. I thought it was going to be against the general. …he wasn’t lenient.”</p><p>Aang smacked Zuko’s hand away. Zuko waved the sting off, staring at him, shocked.</p><p>“He shouldn’t have done that!” Aang shouted. Without the threat of anyone overhearing them, it appeared Aang wasn’t concerned about letting his anger show. Loudly. Could Airbenders amplify their voices? Zuko was starting to wonder.<br/>And he was incredibly confused.</p><p>“Of course I was going to be punished, how else would I learn—”</p><p>“That’s not learning!” Katara snaps, throwing down the shirt she’d started to repair for him onto her sleeping bag. Zuko could see her fists shaking as she clutched at the fabric of the shirt, the needle and thread forgotten. Sokka was staring out across the canyon with a rather upset look stuck on his face.</p><p>“It was over the line,” Katara says. She tried to breath, clenching and unclenching her fists. “Severely over the line.”</p><p>Zuko hadn’t expected to see the reaction. He’d assumed they’d processed it. Why were they still angry about it? Was it that strange? He looked at Sokka for confirmation and the boy laid out on his sleeping bag, staring at the stars.</p><p>“Family doesn’t do that to one another,” he says simply. “You’re supposed to protect your family.”</p><p>Zuko just stared at them. There was a similar underlying anger about them. Sokka was much more practiced at hiding it, however. Katara stared working on the shirt again, if just to busy her hands. She paused a moment later.</p><p>“How long have you had it? It looks like it’s been healed for a while,” she says quietly.</p><p>“Over two years.”</p><p>Katara bit back a scream. She was going to murder his father if she ever saw him. Zuko’s attention was taken away from her by flickering light beside him. He turned, seeing the arrows on Aang flickering white. His first instinct was to get as far way as possible. Sokka sat up, crawling out of his sleeping bag and setting a hand on Aang’s shoulder. It seemed to ground Aang just enough for him to come back to them.</p><p>“Aang, you’re scaring him,” Sokka says. Zuko felt his face go red.</p><p>“<i>Hey.</i>”</p><p>Aang breathed a heavy sigh, the glowing flickering out. Zuko would never admit that his anxiety lowered when he did. </p><p>“I changed my mind,” Aang says. Zuko regarded him curiously. “…<i>Most</i> life is sacred.”</p><p>Zuko snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth before he could actually laugh. He was not about to laugh at that. He had already been banished, he really didn’t need that on his conscious, either.</p><p>“You’re just saying that because you’re mad,” Zuko says, using his hand to play with the fire. It felt good to Bend something after so many days. Sokka crosses his arms.</p><p>“Of course he is! We all are! You can’t go home because of him—”</p><p>“He gave me a condition,” Zuko points out. “If I brought back The Avatar—”</p><p>“Zuko, no one knew if The Avatar was <i>even alive!!</i>” Sokka screamed. “No one knew if Aang would ever come back! Hello!!”</p><p>Zuko grit his teeth. He knew that. He’d always known that. It was easier to believe that wasn’t the case. It was easier to cling to something—even something that felt impossible—just to stay sane. Sokka’s voice brought him back again.</p><p>“You’re not going back, alright,” he says. Katara shot them all a smile. Sokka laid back in his sleeping bag, looking proud. “Because you’re on Team Avatar now.”</p><p>Aang leaned against him a moment. “That’s right.”</p><p>Zuko hummed, settling down on his own mat. Aang laid out on the dirt, content to just sleep on the bare ground if not in Appa’s saddle. </p><p>Sokka’s words, Katara’s smile, and Aang’s affirmation played in his head. Perhaps he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter got a little longer than I thought it would get, honestly! Hope you enjoy~</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko woke up not to a pleasant sunrise, but tiny paws slamming down on his side with sharp claws. The pain was what woke him up halfway. He was woken up the rest of the way by the sheer shock of the impact. He shot off a fire blast into the air with a scream before he realized it was Momo’s screeching he heard and Momo’s claws he had felt.</p>
<p>“AAH!” Sokka ducked down, the tips of his machete and boomerang glowing red for a moment. He side-eyed Zuko with some disdain. Zuko coughed into his hand, his face burning bright red. </p>
<p>“S-sorry…” he muttered. Momo landed on his shoulder, wrapping his tail around Zuko’s shoulders and neck, staring past Sokka with his ears pressed down. Zuko pet Momo until he crawled down into Zuko’s lap. He turned his attention down to Aang. “Hey. Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, I just… had a bad dream. Go back to sleep,” Aang said tiredly, rolling over. Zuko knew a thing or two about nightmares. He’d spent the betterment of a year dealing with them after his banishment.</p>
<p>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Sokka said, more than ready to disappear back into his sleeping bag. he cracked an eye open at Zuko a moment.</p>
<p>“I won’t fire blast anything,” Zuko promised. It seemed to satisfy Sokka enough to roll over and sleep.</p>
<p>“Are you all right, Aang?” Katara asked.</p>
<p>“I’m ok,” Aang says, though Zuko could tell that he was missing some of his usual enthusiasm. </p>
<p>“Are you sure? You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately. Want to tell me about it?” Katara offered.</p>
<p>“I think I just need some rest,” Aang says. Zuko pursed his lips. He wriggled out of his sleeping bag and gathered it all up. Katara turned to him when she heard him approaching.</p>
<p>“Zuko? Are you okay?” she asks. </p>
<p>He gave her a shrug, dropping his things down on Aang’s other side. Aang sat up at the sound. Zuko set it all up and slid inside, settling down with a sigh, not looking at Aang or uttering a word the entire time. He waited a moment before finally looking at Aang.</p>
<p>“I’m right here.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to—”</p>
<p>“I do. Now quiet down and sleep. If you have another nightmare wake me up, alright?”<br/>Aang blinked at him a moment and then smiled. He nodded, settling back down. “Got it. Thanks, Zuko.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>Zuko readjusted in his sleeping bag. The night air was perfect to lull him to sleep without the aid of a fire. Before he knew it, he was waking up to the sun and Appa’s roaring yawn as he stretched out over the sand. It was better than having claws in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Look at those clear skies, buddy!”</p>
<p>Zuko sat straight up, fighting his sleeping bag off. He kicked it away to find Aang was setting up Appa’s reigns. He appeared to be in a better mood than the previous night, at least. Zuko rolled his bag up, slinging it over his shoulder, and marching up to Appa.</p>
<p>“How come you didn’t wake me?” he asks, throwing the bag up onto the saddle. Aang slipped off Appa’s head to meet him. The bison turned its massive head towards him, giving him a small roar that almost sounded like a giant purr.</p>
<p>“You never sleep well, either. You were finally getting a good rest.”</p>
<p>Zuko regarded him a moment before turning away. “I didn’t think anyone noticed.”</p>
<p>“Do you have nightmares, too?” Aang asked, Bending around Zuko to be face to face again. Zuko grimaced a moment, images of fire and the phantom pains over his face distracting him a moment. He rubbed at his eyes, glancing away down the beach.</p>
<p>“Sometimes.”</p>
<p>“How do you…” Aang trailed off. Zuko regarded him a second. Aang blinked and looked away a moment. “Nevermind.”</p>
<p>Zuko watched him Bend back onto Appa, distracting himself with talking to Katara instead. Zuko opted to climb up Appa’s tail, settling in next to Sokka just before take-off. Sokka set the map out on the saddle. Zuko held one side down as he pressed down on the other. Sokka hummed, and then Zuko saw him glance up and shriek as feathers started to cover both their visions. Zuko shot his arm out, the talons of the hawk taking hold on the thick sleeve and balancing the messenger hawk. Zuko held the hawk lower, trying to keep it from being blown off Appa’s saddle space, and the hawk hopped to his lap instead.</p>
<p>“Alright… you gotta train that thing better,” Sokka grumbled.</p>
<p>“He’s perfect,” Zuko teased. Sokka shot him a glare. Zuko ignored it as he untied the letter. Sokka weighed down the map, scrutinizing it.</p>
<p>“We have to go to a market. There’s a pier town not far from here. A few minutes, maybe. We can get food there.”</p>
<p>“And clothes?” Zuko asked, picking at the borrowed top.  If it was just a little too tight on him, he couldn’t imagine it didn’t slack a little on Sokka’s frame. He flicked the letter open, absently skimming it. He stopped and frowned, turning it over just to be sure it was really the same letter he had sent the bird with.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, sure. You got money?” Sokka teased. Zuko’s attention broke. He set the letter under his leg for a moment to reach into his duffle bag, dangling the bag of coins with a slight sway to hear them jingle. Sokka glared at it, then at Zuko’s smirk, then back down to the map.</p>
<p>“Rich boy.”</p>
<p>“It’s money Uncle snuck into my bag,” Zuko says, burying it back into his bag. “He didn’t know how much you guys had.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least he’s generous,” Sokka mumbled.</p>
<p>Zuko wasn’t sure of that. He hadn’t actually seen what currency Iroh had snuck into the sack yet, but he knew they hadn’t been keeping a fortune on the ship. Mostly money orders to restock the physical money when they stopped to restock and shop. From the weight he could tell it would get them some food and him some clothes, however. He fished the letter out from under his leg and after a glance, stared down disapprovingly at the messenger hawk.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should train you better…” he grumbled, rolling the letter up again and retying it. The hawk squawked at him disapprovingly.<br/>“What’d it do?” Katara asks.<br/>“Didn’t go to Uncle Iroh, apparently,” Zuko sighs. He tilted the bird’s gaze up to his face. “Take it to Uncle Iroh this time, ok?”<br/>The bird stared at him until Zuko gave up on a response and let the bird’s head drop back against his chest again. He made a note to set it off once more once they’d landed.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>“General Iroh, sir.”</p>
<p>Iroh looked up at the Captain, patting the seat next to him. He slid a teacup into place as well, already smiling. “Good morning, Captain. What brings you here, except for a cup of tea?”</p>
<p>“Not tea, actually,” the Captain says. Iroh feigned his disappointment. Really, it meant more for him. He took a sip as the Captain stopped just short of the table. “There are rumors of the Avatar bringing a Firebender around with him.”</p>
<p>Iroh paused and looked up at the Captain, expression unreadable. The Captain waited another beat for any reaction before continuing.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing concrete. Mostly just rumors based on the clothing. But, the crew and I have noticed you haven’t gotten a letter from Prince Zuko in a while.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. I’m not worried. He’s a growing boy and is on a journey of self-discovery. I do not expect our correspondence to be top priority.”</p>
<p>“I understand that,” the Captain began. Iroh could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He refilled his tea to the brim with a content smile. The Captain seemed unsure how to take the calm attitude and opted instead for another approach. “May I speak freely, sir?”</p>
<p>“Of course! I encourage it, in fact.”</p>
<p>“I—and some of the crew—”</p>
<p>Iroh was <i>sure</i> of it, yes.</p>
<p>“—are wondering if perhaps, Prince Zuko was captured by the Avatar instead. He would have been outnumbered without the soldiers’ aid,” The Captain stated. Iroh stopped mid-sip, feigning his laugh for a cough and a clearing of his throat. The Captain kept going. “I believe we should head for his last planned location. A small bay village not far from here.”</p>
<p>Iroh stood, moving out across the deck. The Captain followed him, waiting for his response. “Is that a good idea? A storm is brewing.”</p>
<p>The Captain looked out over the clear skies. He looked slowly back at Iroh, who seemed confident in his assessment of the weather. “I… don’t see it. “</p>
<p>Iroh patted his belly. “Intuition, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Right… either way, I stand by my suggestion.”</p>
<p>“And I assure you, that Prince Zuko is fine. He is a capable young man,” Iroh says proudly. He looked back out over the waters, feeling that sense of unease creeping up again. The storm wouldn’t be capsizing, but it would be difficult to navigate. He turned back to see the Captain creasing his brow and looking… conflicted.</p>
<p>“With all due respect, sir, it’s our heads on the platter if the prince is in danger and we weren’t there,” the Captain reasoned.</p>
<p>Yes, Iroh was certain that was the case. Nothing to do with the fact Zuko was still a teenager and a rather impulsive one at that. Nothing to do with the concern the crew had been, not so subtly, failing at hiding.</p>
<p>“If that’s the case,” Iroh says slowly, pulling at his beard, “then I will volunteer for crow’s nest.”</p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>“If you’re actually set on going into a storm, Captain, then I’ll be in the crow’s nest,” Iroh explained.</p>
<p>He left no room for argument in his tone. The Captain, smart man that he was, took the hint and bowed. Iroh watched him leave and sighed to himself, running his fingers down his beard more to ground himself than smooth the hair. <i>If</i> Zuko was still in the village, he would have to find him first. If he was still present and Iroh failed to find him… he’d have to cross that bridge when he got there. Perhaps one or two days visiting the crew to show that Zuko was perfectly fine would do the crew good to calm down for a while longer. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> Zuko slung the duffle bag over his shoulder. He bowed to the vendor and walked down the pier, looking out over the sea. It was calm—a little too perfectly calm—with the birds coasting over the boats to land on the pulled in sails. He spotted the trio at a fruit stand. The vendor took the basket from Sokka harshly and shooed them away.</p>
<p>Sokka groaned, dragging his hands down his face. He spotted Zuko and perked up. “Hey! You have any money left?”</p>
<p>“I just spent it on the supplies list.”</p>
<p>“Did you get any meat?” Sokka asked hopefully. Zuko shook his head only once before Sokka deflated in defeat. “No! Great. We’re broke and meatless”</p>
<p>“At least we have some food,” Aang says, digging an apple out of Zuko’s bag. “I’m fine without any meat.”</p>
<p>“I’m not! I’m a growing man! I need meat!”</p>
<p>“Well, you could get a job, smart guy,” Katara says. Sokka gasped in offense, pointing at Zuko and Aang.</p>
<p>“Why can’t they get a job, huh?”</p>
<p>“I’d get a job,” Aang offered.</p>
<p>“You’re not qualified for a job,” Zuko says, smirking. “Plus, you’re twelve. Why do you keep forgetting that?”</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you get one, then?” Aang asks.</p>
<p>“You really want to risk anyone recognizing me on the job?” Zuko shot back. Aang was silent a moment. He looked ready to speak and then fell silent, scrunching up his face in thought.</p>
<p>“Well, why can’t <i>Katara</i> get a job?” Sokka asked, turning to her with one last ditch effort. Katara blinked at him, unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Because I already do enough work around here. It’s your turn,” she says, turning away. She caught sight of a fisherman storming down the pier with a woman rushing after him.</p>
<p>“—fish can wait! There’s going to be a terrible storm!”</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re crazy, it’s a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit your nagging, woman!”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should find shelter,” Aang says. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Shelter from what?” Sokka asks, swinging his arms out to the clear sky and sea.</p>
<p>Katara elbowed Sokka. “You could help them. He’d probably pay to have a strong, young man on the boat.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? You want me wasting time on a boat?” Sokka asks.</p>
<p>“—hen I’ll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get.” The fisherman shouted. Sokka rushed up.</p>
<p>“Did you say double? I’ve been on a boat most of my life, I can help you fish,” Sokka offered confidently.</p>
<p>“You’re hired. But who told you I was paying double?” the fisherman asks.</p>
<p>“Wh—you just said it!” Zuko shouted.</p>
<p>“Bah.” The fisherman waved him off, climbing onto his boat. “C’mon, boy! Load the crates and let’s go!”</p>
<p>Sokka wasted no time in doing so. “Just tell me where they go!”</p>
<p>Zuko sighed, walking down the pier. “I’m dropping this off if he’s really doing this,” he says. Aang followed after him, resting his glider on his shoulder.</p>
<p>He walked alongside Zuko for most of the walk, until they were yards from Appa and Momo left Aang to land on Appa’s horn instead. Aang cleared his throat, shifting his eyes around at the market stalls. Zuko turned to him, readjusting his bag on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What?” Zuko asks. Aang looked at him, failing to look confused. He’d been caught. He knew it. Zuko just didn’t know what he’d caught him in. “What? Just say it.”</p>
<p>“I…” Aang bit his lip and sighed. He fell onto Appa’s head once they’d reached the bison. He looked exhausted. “How do you… deal with nightmares?”</p>
<p>“What are they about?” Zuko asks. Aang clenched his fists into Appa’s fur, curling up a bit.</p>
<p>“…I don’t wanna talk about it.”</p>
<p>Zuko hummed. He had a good idea about what kind of problem Aang was having with that response. He felt a similar feeling of reluctance at the thought of talking about his own dreams. He threw the duffle up onto the saddle. Zuko stood at the edge of the dock. </p>
<p>“You know,” he started off, sitting on the dock. “I’m not really qualified to give advice on this. Got my own issues to fight. But, Uncle Iroh said closure helps a lot.”</p>
<p>Aang was silent a moment. He dug his face further into Appa’s fur. “I don’t think that’s possible.”</p>
<p>Zuko grimaced and climbed up onto Appa’s head. Aang shimmied up, leaning against Appa’s neck instead. Zuko took up the space next to him. The head was sturdier than he thought it’d be. He had expected to slip right off, but there was enough space on Appa’s neck to hold them both.</p>
<p>“Then you’re going to have to ground yourself after you wake up.”</p>
<p>“How do I do that? Meditation?” Aang asks. Zuko stared at him a moment. He set a hand on Aang’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Aang deflated a little, flopping uselessly to Appa’s back. Zuko took Aang’s hand and brushed it along Appa’s fur. </p>
<p>“You taste something, snap your fingers, look around, feel things, smell something strong. Just do things.”</p>
<p>Aang ran his hand along Appa’s fur. “…And that helps you?”</p>
<p>“It calms me down. I had to find some way to stop reacting when I woke up or I’d have burned a hole in my ship.”</p>
<p>Aang snorted, twirling his staff, and hopping off Appa’s head. “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about that!”<br/>Zuko smirked and slid off Appa’s head. The walk back, Zuko listened to Aang talk his ear off about giant koi. Frankly, all Zuko could think was how insane Aang was to have actually <i>ridden</i> the giant fish. They were easily large enough to eat the kid—they were large enough to eat <i>him</i>—and yet Aang apparently had done it multiple times. Zuko let his gaze drift over the bay and he frowned. Dark clouds had started rolling in and he wasn’t sure from where they had originated. Aang’s voice quieted down as they neared the boat Sokka was still loading supplies in and Zuko turned to see Aang’s face falling.</p>
<p>“Hate storms?” Zuko asks.</p>
<p>“Um…. Kind of,” Aang admits. Zuko couldn’t rightfully blame him. Flying through the air during a storm was more than likely a horrid experience. He didn’t want to think about what getting struck by a stray strike of lightning might feel like.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about going out with that coming in?” Katara was asking when they’d approached.</p>
<p>“I can’t back out just because of some bad weather,” Sokka says. When he came back up, Aang set his staff on the ground and looked over the bay.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Sokka. It looks like it would be a bad storm if you went.”</p>
<p>“The boy with tattoos has some sense! You should listen to him!” the woman shouted, walking off in a huff. The fisherman straightened up from the boxes he was handling.</p>
<p>“Boy with tattoos…” he said slowly. He turned to them. “Airbender tattoos.”</p>
<p>The fisherman walked off the boat and up to Aang. “Well, I’ll be a hog monkey’s uncle. You’re the Avatar, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“No—” Zuko starts.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Katara says. Zuko kicked her harshly in the shin. “Ow! What was that for?!”</p>
<p>“That boy has some sense. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years!” the fisherman spat. Aang leaned away as he bent down to him. “You turned your back on the world.”</p>
<p>The fisherman struck Aang’s chest with his finger. Zuko harshly shoved the fisherman’s arm away. He had thought a moment about threatening in him with some fire; but thought better of it. The fisherman shot him a hardy glare and Zuko started to recant his decision not to threaten with fire.</p>
<p>“Back off of him,” Zuko says. “He’s a kid.”</p>
<p>“He’s the Avatar, and he should have been here a hundred years ago!” the fisherman shoots back. “Or did I imagine the last hundred years of war and suffering?”</p>
<p>“That isn’t his fault, Aang wouldn’t turn his back on anyone!” Katara shouted. The fisherman looked them both over. He gave a huffing chuckle, with a hint of condensation. “What?”</p>
<p>“I had heard rumors The Avatar was running around with two benders, I just hadn’t thought they were true,” the fisherman confesses. “Water and Fire, eh? Based on the lass’s clothes, you’re the water bender, right?”</p>
<p>“Hey, why couldn’t I be the water bender?” Sokka shouted from the boat, already grabbing a box. He paused, sensing the tension in the air, and slowly set the box back down while he looked between them all. “Um—”</p>
<p>“Get those boxes down to the storage!” the fisherman ordered. Sokka snatched the box up and almost fell down the stairs. The fisherman motioned to Zuko. “You’re the fire starter, right?”</p>
<p>Zuko’s glare hardened. “You want a demonstration?”</p>
<p>“Feh! Just like every other Fire Nation brat,” the fisherman spat. Zuko clenched his fists, his palms heating up. He grit his teeth, using the pressure to pull his attention away from his anger. </p>
<p>“Back off,” Katara warned. “Neither of them have done anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“That kid’s Fire Nation and the Avatar abandoned the people he was meant to help. Tell me how that isn’t anything wrong,” the fisherman says.</p>
<p>“Aang and Lee are two of the bravest people I know!” Katara shouts, stepping between the three. “Lee’s been a great help to the team and helped us. And Aang’s done nothing but help others and save lives since I met him. It’s not his fault he disappeared!”</p>
<p>Zuko caught movement and flicked his gaze down to Aang. He was stepping away, unlatching his glider as he did. Katara turned to them. Aang didn’t answer her when she initially reached her hand out. Zuko could see the flash of escape in Aang’s eye before he took the first step back. He stepped to the side, letting him get the room he needed to flick his glider open and fly away towards the mountains.</p>
<p>“That’s right, keep flying!”</p>
<p>“Say something again,” Zuko spat. “And I’ll burn the sail right off the boat.”</p>
<p>“You’re a horrid old man,” Katara added. She ignored the dismissiveness of the fisherman, rushing down to Appa. “C’mon, Lee!”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The rain had started in on them not long into the flight. Zuko couldn’t have expected it to hold off forever, but he had hoped it would have at least waited longer. Katara was looking over the cliffsides for any sign of Aang. Momo stuck his head out of Zuko’s poncho, his fur ruffling up against Zuko’s neck. Having the lemur in his poncho was, at the very least, keeping him warmer. Really, he thought Katara ought to have Momo under her over-shirt. He at least had his fire to keep him warm, but that may be why Momo was so keen to stay close to him in the rain.</p>
<p>“You think he took refuge on the cliffside?” Zuko asks. It didn’t seem very logical, but as he’d stated a few times already, Aang was just twelve.</p>
<p>“No, but maybe, I don’t know, a cave? An out cropping?” Katara said. She signed, wiping the water from her brow. “Why did you kick me?”</p>
<p>“I told you already that you shouldn’t be announcing who he is. <i>That</i> was why,” Zuko shouted over the wind. Katara grimaced, looking over the cliff with more scrutiny. She sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I just… no one’s been hostile when they find out. Most people are relieved.”</p>
<p>“Most. You should know it’s not exactly unheard of that people would be angry with the Avatar for disappearing. I’m sure plenty of people think the war would have never started if he hadn’t.”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair—!”</p>
<p>“They don’t think about that, Katara,” Zuko says. “When someone is angry, they don’t care how fair it is.”</p>
<p>“… Do you?” Katara asks. Zuko shot her a look a moment before turning back to the cliffs.</p>
<p>“I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Katara was silent for a long moment. She looked back over the cliff and spotted a small figure in a cave opening, a long set of stairs leading up to the entrance. “There!”</p>
<p>She pulled the reigns, guiding Appa to a portion of stair that was like a breaking spot, larger than the rest of the staircase. She leapt off Appa’s head, followed closely by Zuko, and trudged up to the cave entrance. Zuko looked back to find that Appa knew how to balance on the small space surprisingly well with six legs. The bison seemed unperturbed by the small spacing. In hindsight, being able to fly would make one confident, Zuko supposed. If the stories about Airbender territories were right, heights weren’t something Airbenders took issue with, at all.</p>
<p>“Aang,” Katara calls out, stopping just in the doorway. Zuko joined her, shaking off the excess water from his poncho.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for running away…” Aang said quietly. </p>
<p>“The fisherman was out of line,” Zuko says quickly. “He shouldn’t have said what he did.”</p>
<p>“But, he’s right,” Aang says. Zuko shook his head, sending water out everywhere across the cave.</p>
<p>“He’s bitter,” Zuko says.</p>
<p>“Does it have to do with your nightmare?” Katara asks. Aang was silent for a beat. Appa nuzzled up to his back.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” he says. “It’s kind of a long story.”</p>
<p>“I’ll start a fire,” Zuko offers. He readjusted his poncho, Momo dropping out and taking up space in Aang’s lap. </p>
<p>Zuko slipped past Appa and walked down to the base of the stairs where they’d landed. He stopped at a tree growing out of the cliffside, taking as many branches as he could lift off the tree and carrying them back up. By the time he’d gotten to the cave Katara had already set up a small circle of rocks. Zuko took a branch in each hand, heating his hands until the bark felt dry, and then moving on to the next set of branches until he’d dried enough to make a tent of branches. He pointed at it next, shooting a small bit of flame out towards the center. The fire lit up instantly, illuminating the entire cave. Appa moved closer, yawning and laying out on the cave floor to enjoy the heat.</p>
<p>“I’ll never forget the day the Monks told me I was the Avatar,” Aang began. “I was playing with some kids outside the South Wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the Air Scooter. I’d just made it up, and I thought it’d be fun to share it. After I showed them, Master Gyatso and the other Masters pulled me away. They told me about how they had known I was the Avatar since I was a baby. I played with toys of past Avatars. They were all my favorites.”</p>
<p>“They knew from toys?” Katara asks.</p>
<p>“Every Nation has their own method of finding the Avatar. Normally, they don’t tell Avatars until they’re 16, but the war was starting, and after they told me, everything started changing. The other kids said it wasn’t fair to play against the Avatar. So, I mostly just played Pai-Sho with Master Gyatso and trained with the other Masters, but…”</p>
<p>Zuko looked up from stroking the fire. “But, what?”</p>
<p>“But; then the other Airbending Masters wanted to take me away from Master Gyatso, to train at the Eastern Air Temples, instead. I overheard them telling Master Gyatso.”</p>
<p>Aang stood, pacing around the cave, the wind spinning around him as his voice grew louder. “How could they do that to me?! They wanted to take away everything that I knew and everyone I loved!”</p>
<p>Aang’s tattoos flashed white, glowing bright as the wind flew up around them. The fire shit higher into the air and Katara leaned away from the hot cinders. Zuko put his hands up, bending the flames to keep the main threat of burns away. Aang’s tattoos dimmed again and he turned to them. Zuko held his hand up before he could speak.</p>
<p>“You have a right to be angry, just control it,” Zuko says. Aang sighed, sitting back down at the fire.</p>
<p>“Especially after the Monks just sent you away like that,” Katara adds. Aang looked away from them. Momo took a spot back up in Aang’s lap, purring as Aang absently pet him.</p>
<p>“I was afraid and confused. I didn’t know what to do. So, I… I took Appa and I left a note. And…” Aang stopped petting Momo, wiping his sleeve over his eyes. “I got caught in a bad storm. When we hit the water, I panicked. I don’t even remember making the iceberg. I just… ran away. And the Fire Nation attacked the temple while I wasn’t there. My people needed me, and I wasn’t there.”</p>
<p>“But, you don’t know what would have—” Katara began.</p>
<p>“The world needed me, and I wasn’t there to help!” Aang shouted. Momo fled off his lap to Appa’s horn.</p>
<p>“You might have died right alongside the other Airbenders,” Zuko points out.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that.”</p>
<p>“And neither do you, do you?” Zuko asks. Aang was silent, giving Zuko the good chance he needed to keep going. “I understand why you ran.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I said, I understand why you ran,” Zuko repeats. “That’s not a situation you should have to handle. I don’t care about circumstances.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>“And if you had stayed, and you had died, then what?” Zuko spat. Aang leaned back, unsure. “Do you think the Fire Lord wouldn’t have gone for the next Avatar, too?”</p>
<p>“How would he know where to look?” Katara asks. “Wait, how did he know in the first place?”</p>
<p>“The Avatar Cycle has a pattern,” Aang explained. “The next Avatar would have been in a water tribe.”</p>
<p>“What would have happened if the Fire Lord had killed the next Avatar, too?” Katara asks. Zuko sat back, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter. They wasted all their time looking for Aang,” Zuko says. He slid down the cave wall. “So did I.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t call it wasted,” Aang said sheepishly. He caught Zuko’s face redden and turned his attention to Katara instead. “But, the Avatar would have just kept reincarnating.”</p>
<p>Zuko blinked and sat up again. “Indefinitely?”</p>
<p>Aang nodded, counting off his fingers. “Me, water, earth, fire, and repeat. That’s the pattern of the cycle. So, if I had died, and then the next Avatar from the water tribes died, then the next Avatar would have been in the Earth Kingdom. But the Earth Kingdom is huuuuuuge,” Aang said, emphasizing his point by moving his arms in a large arc. “They probably never would have found them.”</p>
<p>They were silent for a beat. Zuko ruffled the short hair he had managed to grow out and watched the flames for a moment. </p>
<p>“So, you play Pai Sho?” he asks. “You should play Uncle some time. Maybe then he’d finally lose.”</p>
<p>Aang snorted, covering his mouth.</p>
<p>“Help! Oh, please help!”</p>
<p>Aang jumped. Katara shot up, rushing over to the fisherman’s wife, guiding her back to the fire. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.”</p>
<p>“But my husband isn’t. They should have been back by now. They’re stuck at sea, and this storm is turning into a typhoon.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to find them,” Aang announces.</p>
<p>“I’m going with you,” Katara says. Zuko stood, already moving towards Appa.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m staying here,” the woman says, sitting right down at the fire. </p>
<p>Momo sat next to her, flicking his tail. Zuko gave a quick pat on his way past, climbing into Appa’s saddle once outside the cave entrance. Katara and Aang seated on Appa’s head. Once they’d taken off, Zuko started to scan the waters. Aang flew lower and lower over the waters, the waves starting to brush against Appa’s toes.</p>
<p>“Aang, fly higher, or the waves are going to overtake us,” Zuko shouted. </p>
<p>“Sorry!”</p>
<p>Appa tilted higher, enough that Zuko could see far further than before across the water. He caught sight of a lightning strike, and then curiously, the lightning arc back over the water without breaking. Zuko blinked. That was not a natural phenomenon, and he knew it.</p>
<p>Iroh redirected another strike, using the frame of the crows nest small hut to lock his feet in place on the rocking ship. So long as he kept the stance relatively consistent. He’d redirected three strikes already, having to draw them away from the main deck twice. He looked out over the waters, scanning the horizon for another strike, catching sight of the large, familiar white dot flying past them. He already knew the Captain’s orders before he heard them, and the ship tilted to follow.</p>
<p>Katara looked over the water and took Aang’s shoulder, pointing towards the ship she could see being tossed by the waves. “The boat!”</p>
<p>Aang pulled the reigns, flying Appa down near the ship’s deck close enough that he could hop off. Zuko looked back towards where he’d seen the lightning redirection and what he’d thought was the outline of a ship against the dark waves. The coloring had made it hard to tell for certain. Suddenly, Appa’s body lurched and he heard Sokka screaming. The fisherman and Sokka landed square on their rears behind him, and both leaned against the saddle’s supplies with relieved sighs. Zuko took a second, but grabbed the rope and looped it around one of the holes of the saddle. He wasn’t about to let Sokka go flying if Appa suddenly had to bank to the side. He couldn’t do much about himself or Aang or Katara—there wasn’t enough loose rope for himself and those two were on the bison’s head—but he could at least make sure the men they’d come out for wouldn’t fall off.</p>
<p>He’d just finished tying off the knot and looked up to see the boat above them, riding a massive wave.</p>
<p>No flame would stop <i>that</i>.</p>
<p>Appa tried to tilt up, fly away, but the wave was faster. The water started to overtake them and Zuko tightened the knot as hard as he could manage.</p>
<p>“Hold onto the horns!” he shouted. </p>
<p>Katara hugged Appa’s horns, one hand gripping the reigns on top of that just in case. Zuko didn’t worry too harshly about Aang’s grip, his knuckles were already white with his grip. He got one hand gripping the top of one of the holes on the saddle when the water reached him. It hit harsher than he’d have thought. In the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn’t have been surprised—he’d been hit with water by Katara before and it had packed a punch—but this was a strength that was thick and unmovable. How laughable it would have been to try and bend fire at something like that.</p>
<p>Zuko’s grip loosened in the cold and wet. They were submerged now, weightless, and he couldn’t feel his fingers. He strained to open his eyes, watching Appa’s saddle get further away. He spotted a light, recognizing Aang’s Avatar State before the circle of air started to surround him and then by extension Appa and the others.</p>
<p>
  <i>Shit.</i>
</p>
<p>Appa was directed up to the top of the waves. Zuko watched him go, his brain stopping a moment. He held his breath, noting a few things to hold his own brain steady. Firstly, the water seemed to get calmer the further down he floated, as well as colder. That got his brain to kick start into survival. The cold was starting to seep past his skin and muscle to his bone and he couldn’t hold his breath forever. He looked around to find anywhere that would at least be better to swim towards. The whole ocean was just darkness, save for the look of the waves above him, and then the trail. </p>
<p>
  <i>Wait. Trail?</i>
</p>
<p>Zuko honed in on that feature. That was the trail of another boat. An engine boat. Zuko kicked his legs up, aiming for the trail as it got closer to him, breaking the surface of the water with a gasp. He runs through his options. Getting spotted was the best he could do. The worst that happened was that they either didn’t see him, or they ignored him, but… he only had one idea for what would most likely get their attention the fastest. He shot off a tower of flame into the air. Even if it didn’t get the attention of the ship, it did a little to warm him up.</p>
<p>To his relief, the ship banked towards him. As it neared him, he recognized the Fire Nation style. And the ice burg damages on the side of the hull. Zuko ran his hand on the side of the ship as it passed, grabbing the rope that was lowered to him and he yanked. He started to get pulled up the side, gripping the rope with his hands and feet to keep the waves from knocking him off. He looked up once he got closer and reached a hand up, recognizing the face of one of the soldiers that usually accompanied him onto shore.</p>
<p>“Prince Zuko?!”</p>
<p>“Rosu?”</p>
<p>Zuko was pulled over the side and landed with a thud. Arms were wrapping around him, lifting him up, and he was pressed against a familiar metal chest plate. Rosu squeezed him tight.</p>
<p>“We knew it,” he said. “We knew something was wrong when we heard the Avatar had a Firebender with him.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s blood ran cold. He pushed away from Rosu, shaking out his poncho to keep his hands busy. He hardly had a chance to try and think of an excuse when three other crewmembers came up to start fussing over him. One in particular saying something about the haircut. In his personal opinion, Katara did a decent job, and he had grown out somewhat since she’d cut it—but, he knew why the look would have caused some anxiety among the crew. </p>
<p>“Captain! General Iroh, sir!”</p>
<p>Zuko groaned. Loudly. Loud enough that one of the crew sat him down and draped a blanket over him, muttering something about finding him a new set of clothes.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Katara held her head, shaking out her braid. She looked around to the saddle and froze. “Oh, no.”</p>
<p>Aang looked up at her. “What?”</p>
<p>“Zuko is gone,” Katara says. She climbed into the saddle, nearly slipping off Appa’s neck, just to confirm. The fisherman shook his head out, knocking stray water from his ear. He and Sokka looked over the sides to find Zuko was entirely gone.</p>
<p>“Your fire starter is missing, Avatar,” the fisherman says. </p>
<p>Aang looked around hastily, spotting the ship in the distance. He banked Appa towards them, scanning the waters in case he could see anything in the water. There was a small blast of fire out of the water and the ship banked towards it. Aang guided Appa towards the Eye of the Storm, following the ship as it made its way towards the Eye itself.</p>
<p>“Hey, just what are you doing, Avatar?! You’re gonna get us killed! That’s a Fire Nation ship!” the fisherman shouted. Katara whipped around to him.</p>
<p>“And our friend is on it, so shut up and stay on Appa when we land!”</p>
<p>The fisherman blinked at her and sat back against the supplies. Once they flew into the Eye of the Storm, Aang circled the ship once, spotting Zuko on the deck, stuck in a bear hug by Iroh. Iroh caught sight of them, taking one arm off Zuko to push the Captain’s arm down even as he had started to aim up towards Appa. Appa landed on the deck, leveling his gaze to the soldiers on board. Aang was just a little grateful that Appa’s size was intimidating enough to make them pause. </p>
<p>Aang turned towards them, grabbing his glider from where it had been strapped down. “Give me a minute. I’ll handle it.”</p>
<p>Aang Bended himself off Appa’s head once Sokka and Katara nodded. Aang set his glider on the deck of the ship, spotting Zuko still stuck in Iroh’s iron grip. He looked like he’d given up trying to get out of it. Aang fought back the smile and bowed instead.</p>
<p>“Um… hi?”</p>
<p>The Captain took a step forward. “Avatar. Mind telling me why our prince was on your bison?”</p>
<p>“Uhhhh—”</p>
<p>“I would like to thank the Avatar for coming back to find my nephew after he fell off, if you wouldn’t mind,” Iroh says curtly. </p>
<p>He kept that same smile on his face, which somehow intimidated Aang more than if he had been frowning. The Captain took a step back, giving Iroh more room to see Aang. Iroh finally let Zuko go, who shoved himself away and finally tore off the blanket now that he wasn’t getting constantly drenched. He looked towards Aang and Appa alike with a pained expression. What luck he had.</p>
<p>“Y-you’re welcome,” Aang said sheepishly. He scratched his cheek a moment. “But, uh… can we have him back?”</p>
<p>“<i>Back?</i>” the Captain asks. “After you kidnap him, you expect us to just hand him over to you?”</p>
<p>“We didn’t—” Aang faltered a second, realization hitting him. Technically—or not so technically—Sokka and Katara <i>had</i> kidnapped him. He couldn’t rightfully lie about that when he’d taken him along with them in the first place.</p>
<p>Honesty was the best policy, still, right?</p>
<p>“Uh… well, he’s kind of… teaching me?” Aang says warily. Zuko face palmed. That was the wrong move then, Aang supposed. The Captain didn’t seem to know what to say. After a few long, tense moments, he finally sighed, pinching his brow. Iroh stepped up, much to Aang’s relief.</p>
<p>Iroh bowed to him first. “Thank you for keeping my nephew safe. And for helping him on his journey.”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s helping me, too!” Aang says happily. He started shuffling on his feet. “And… I was hoping he could still help me?”</p>
<p>“If it matters,” Zuko pipes up, “I wouldn’t mind going with them again.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Or, I could order you let me, that works, too,” Zuko says. He relished a little in the anger he saw flash on the Captain’s face for a brief moment before Iroh set a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Captain, I do believe it would be best for Zuko to continue on his journey, and us to continue as we were,” Iroh says. When the Captain seemed unsure, Iroh leaned over to whisper to him. “And my brother need not know.”</p>
<p>The Captain sighed, straightening up, pinching his brow. He pointed to Aang. “If anything happens while he’s with you, I’ll have your head before The Fire Lord can have mine, got it?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir!”</p>
<p>“And we’re staying on your course, got it?”</p>
<p>“Uh, ok.”</p>
<p>“And he is going to keep sending letters so we know he isn’t dead.”</p>
<p>“He won’t die on my watch, I swear!” Aang promised. Zuko smirked at that. If anyone even tried, Aang wasn’t the only Bender in the group they’d have to contend with. Any Bender going against three others wasn’t going to do so easily. He doubted he had to worry about that much in any capacity.</p>
<p>“And, Iroh, sir?” Aang spoke up. “Do you want to come?”</p>
<p>Zuko blanched at him a second. He looked up to Iroh, who laughed, but then calmed down and smiled at Aang like the innocent child he was.</p>
<p>“I would be honored, Young Avatar, but I think I’d better stay here. Admiral Zhao is suspicious, and I rather enjoy running him in circles,” Iroh admits with a chuckle. He patted Zuko on the head. “Keep my nephew safe.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>Zuko started off towards Appa, pointedly ignoring the looks of the crew, and took Katara’s hand as she pulled him up. He also pointedly ignored the stare of the fisherman. He wasn’t sure if he had heard any of that, but he was certain that he was never seeing him again regardless, so he wasn’t going to worry about it. Aang gave Iroh a final bow and Bended his way back onto Appa’s head.</p>
<p>“Appa, yip-yip!”</p>
<p>Appa launched up, flying straight up through the Eye of the Storm and into open air. Zuko laid out on the saddle with a heavy sigh. The fisherman stroked his beard, reminding him very pointedly of Iroh, and stared down at him.</p>
<p>“I admit, I wasn’t expecting a Waterbender and a Firebender to ever work together,” the fisherman confessed. “Didn’t think it could be done.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can always douse him if he gets too out of line,” Katara teases. Zuko kicked out at her, gently hitting her knee.</p>
<p>“I’ve been in enough water for today,” Zuko groans. His whole body was aching. Trying to swim in the rough waters was exhausting. He was fairly certain he was coming down from an adrenaline crash, on top of that. At least he had the warm sun on him again. </p>
<p>They were almost back to the bay town when Aang spotted some broken cloud formations on the edge of the storm and dived down, navigating back towards the cave entrance where they’d left the fisherman’s wife. Once they’d landed and gotten him off Appa’s back, the fisherman was chewed out almost instantly, given a hug, and lectured some more. Zuko remained on Appa’s back, the bison having backed into the cave enough that the rain only really hit his snout, leaving Zuko looking at the cave rooftop as he laid down on the saddle. It was close enough for him to brush his fingers on the surface. It was remarkably smooth. The saddle shook as Appa shook off his water, soaking Sokka and Aang again.</p>
<p>“Ah! Appa!”</p>
<p>Zuko smirked, settling further into the saddle. He did a few breathing exercises to warm himself up again. It did nothing to dry his clothes, but it warmed up his limbs and body just fine. He paused. Then smacked his hand over his face. He forgot to grab more money off the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Blue Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually completely forgot that they snuck out through the same waterways as how Zuko snuck in, even though that kind of totally makes sense, until I re-watched the episode to do the rewrite lol. We don’t see much of Zuko’s hand to hand in the show, as compared to his dual blade techniques. But I for one Headcanon that Iroh would definitely teach him hand to hand just in case the poor teen had to use it at some point. </p>
<p>I’ve decided to take more liberty with the events of episodes in my rewrites; because this is an AU so F canon, I do what I want. I don’t know how much I’ll actually end up changing in the long run. I do still want Toph to be in the group and since she’s introduced on his search to find an Earthbending teacher, I don’t think that plot line will change much! Anyway~Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko woke up to Sokka coughing. He was almost expecting Aang and Katara to join in by the time he’d gotten out of his sleeping roll, but the younger boy was silent, and Katara was already rolling a hand towel worriedly. Zuko stretched before he crawled out of his sleeping roll.</p>
<p>“It’s probably from the storm,” he says. Aang gave a whimper, looking utterly lost.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you sick?” Sokka croaked. Zuko shrugged, smirking.</p>
<p>“I used my fire to keep warm,” he says. Before Sokka could snap something at him he continued. “And no, I couldn’t do the same for you, unless you wanted to risk some scars of your own.”</p>
<p>“I’m good…” Sokka said meekly.</p>
<p>A squawk alerts Zuko to the entrance of the temple. The messenger bird landed on the stone tiles, hopping onto a large root and starting to preen. He grabbed the letter from its foot and opened it. He furrowed his brow, looking at the bird. It took just a moment before it clicked.</p>
<p>“The storm…” he groaned. </p>
<p>He took out a piece of parchment, quickly scrawling out an update for Iroh and rolling both parchments up into the same holder. He gave the bird some seed, letting it eat its fill. Momo flew over, chirping at the bird. The bird, to his surprise, sidled over and let Momo grab some seed for himself.</p>
<p>“Aang, do you know what Ginger Root looks like?” Katara asks. Aang nodded, already standing. “See if you can find any for the tea.”</p>
<p>“Right! Zuko, want to help?” Aang offers. Zuko was already slipping on his shoes before Aang had finished his question.</p>
<p>They set off down the temple stairs, satchel thrown over Zuko’s shoulder. The trees were thick, meaning there was little light combined with the growing dark clouds above them. Aang ran around using his Bending, speeding along the ground and whipping his head back and forth in search of the small sapling-like sprouts. Zuko took a more methodical approach, searching the ground carefully and kicking leaves and branches out of the way when he felt it needed.</p>
<p>A few hours passed, based what he could see of the sun before it was blocked out by the clouds, and he finally relented, calling Aang over.</p>
<p>“I can’t find any,” he admits. Aang looked just as dejected, confirming his thoughts before Aang voiced the same. He dug around in his poncho for a moment, however, producing a scroll. “What is that?”</p>
<p>“A map of the area! I found it in one of the other temple rooms,” Aang admitted. He pointed to one of the standing structures. He unfurled the map proudly. “It was a pretty well sealed room. The map is in good shape still.”</p>
<p>Zuko looked it over, spotting a few marked structures. “It’s not very recent, obviously, but… it says there’s something on that mountain,” he says, looking back towards the mountain in question.</p>
<p>Aang nodded, rolling it back up. “It says there were Herbalists there. They might still be there.”</p>
<p>“After this long?”</p>
<p>“Herbalists don’t tend to move very often,” Aang said. “The monks always spoke of a few around the world that stayed where they were because some of the herbs they used were so picky to grow.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that makes sense. Flame flowers are Fire Nation specific,” Zuko mutters. Aang’s eyes went wide.</p>
<p>“What’s a Flame flower?” he asks wistfully. Zuko couldn’t help but smile at the childish look of wonderment.</p>
<p>“They’re flowers that spread their pollen by blooming and popping,” he mimicked the action with his hands, “and the cloud of pollen shines red and orange in the sunlight. Looks a lot like a puff of fire. They do it yearly. Entire fields pop at about the same time. It’s fun to watch.”</p>
<p>“That sounds so cool! I want to see that!”</p>
<p>“Maybe one day. For now,” Zuko says, unrolling the scroll to look at it geographically. “This map could be very helpful.”</p>
<p>He spotted a swamp marked to the side of the mountains. As he looked over the map, the righthand side looked oddly familiar. He started to walk back, Aang gushing about the flowers still, as he tried to pinpoint the typography of the map. He had seen it before, in the map room of the ship, perhaps. Aang stopped in front of him and Zuko almost ran into him. He stopped short, rolling the scroll up and shoving it at the boy.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“What else is Fire Nation specific?” Aang asks. He started to walk backwards. “At the temple we had a vine that liked to tilt upward towards the sky. I haven’t seen anything like it since. We called them Reachers.”</p>
<p>“We have a lot of Nation specific animals,” he said. “I used to visit the stables a lot as a kid to see them up close. Almost got my leg broken by a Komodo Rhino because I walked behind it.”</p>
<p>Aang made a pained face. “Ouch… well.” He held his chin in thought. “One of the kids I was learning Airbending with did the same thing with a Sky Bison. It was a baby, though, so the kick wasn’t that hard.”</p>
<p>“…I don’t want to imagine what a back kick from Appa would feel like,” Zuko grumbled. </p>
<p>“Appa wouldn’t back kick you! He’d use his tail, probably,” Aang says.</p>
<p>Frankly, Zuko didn’t think that was very reassuring. He caught Aang when he almost tripped backward over the steps to the temple. Aang was laughing as he ran up the steps, making it just before Zuko to the entrance.</p>
<p>“How’s Sokka doing?” Aang asks.</p>
<p>“Not so good. Being out in that storm really did a number on him,” Katara reported. </p>
<p>Sokka was shivering again. Zuko knew, logically, that he had to be sweating in part because of the bed roll and the fact that he was laid up against Appa and was in front of the fire. But fevers didn’t care much about how warm the body was in regard to the damage they could wreak on it.</p>
<p>“We didn’t find any Ginger Root, but we found a map,” Aang says, laying it out on the ground. “There’s an Herbalist Institute at the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there.”</p>
<p>“Aang, he can’t travel like this,” Katara says, readjusting the towel. “He needs rest, he’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure about that?” Zuko asks.</p>
<p>“Of course, it’s just from the storm—” Katara stopped, coughing into her hand.</p>
<p>“Not you, too,” Aang whined.</p>
<p>“Relax, it was just a light cough,” Katara tried to assure him. The next round of coughing as harsher, though, and Zuko could plainly see how it wore her out. That was exactly how Sokka was the day prior, and he’d similarly waved them off.</p>
<p>“You don’t get sick often, do you?” Zuko asked.</p>
<p>“We know how to treat it,” Katara said instead. He didn’t appreciate the dodging of his question, but it at least answered that they had before. “That’s why I’m not worried.”</p>
<p>“A lot of illnesses present the same,” Zuko says carefully. “You don’t know for certain it’s just a cold from the rain.”</p>
<p>“You’re some expert?” Katara asks. Aang shot her a disapproving look. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Zuko admitted. “Most Firebenders don’t get sick from the cold, actually. But, I know a lot of symptoms are shared by a lot of illnesses. The crew got sick sometimes. Uncle would usually oversee them when they did… what the hell is Sokka doing?”</p>
<p>Katara turned to see Sokka trying to mimic Bending techniques. “I think he thinks he’s an Earthbender,” she says tiredly.</p>
<p>Zuko glanced at the boy. He was, in fact, trying to Earthbend. Why he hadn’t assumed he was a Waterbender, he wasn’t entirely sure. Sokka’s claim of ‘take that’ to the rock might suggest he was a Waterbender, though. Zuko had heard stories of Waterbenders splitting the earth with their attacks, so it wasn’t that far off. He eyed Katara a moment as she laid back down, clearly losing the battle to stay fully awake, and wondered if she’d done that kind of feat yet. He put that thought in the back of his mind for now because she had made a good point.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think of flying,” he said flatly, turning to Aang as he tried to open his glider. Aang looked ready to protest, but Zuko held up a hand, pointing behind him to the darkened sky. “<i>This</i> storm hasn’t completely passed.”</p>
<p>“But what about Katara and Sokka?”</p>
<p>“Just wait. They’ll be fine,” Zuko assured him. He stood and stretched, grabbing his satchel. “I’m going to look a little further, the other way. Maybe I can find some herbs of my own we can use instead.”</p>
<p>“What if you’re spotted? It’s later in the day, people might be out,” Katara says. She was allowing herself to lay against Appa now. Zuko grabbed her bed roll, handing it off to her to climb into. He pondered the implication and turned to his bag. </p>
<p>“I have something for that,” he said. He dug around for a minute and then felt his hand on what he’d been searching for. He pulled out the Blue Spirit mask, holding it up over his face.</p>
<p>“Hey! Yeah, that’d work! No one could recognize you under that,” Aang cheered. He set his glider against the stone wall. A flash of lighting split the sky. “Um… yeah, actually, you were right, flying wouldn’t be a good idea.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Stay,” Zuko ordered, making his way back down the stone steps.</p>
<p>“Heeey, where’d you get a second face?” Sokka asks. He sounded surprisingly unconcerned by the question. Zuko blinked at him numbly.</p>
<p>“The <i>mask</i>?” he asks. Sokka nodded, shooting him a few finger guns and a smile. Zuko didn’t think he’d ever be unnerved by Sokka, but a delirious Sokka was… kind of unnerving.</p>
<p>“It was my mother’s,” Zuko started slowly.</p>
<p>“Oh, Zuko, you don’t have to—” Katara coughed and Sokka waved his body forward. Aang caught him, setting him back against Appa.</p>
<p>“Ooooh! That’s so nice!” Sokka shouted. “…What is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s from a play,” Zuko says more easily. “My mom took us to see the play every year. The Ember Island players butchered it, but a good story is a good story. Ever heard of <i>Love Amongst the Dragons</i>?”</p>
<p>“No,” Katara and Aang admitted. Zuko was disappointed but not surprised. He wasn’t sure at all the reach that the play had outside of the Fire Nation, and he doubted anyone would have put on a show at either pole.</p>
<p>“This mask was the antagonist’s mask. It’s sort of become my favorite,” he admitted. “I didn’t want to leave it on the ship.”</p>
<p>“It’s coming in handy now,” Aang said helpfully. “Maybe one day we can see the play with you!”</p>
<p>Zuko hummed, slipping the mask on and starting down the stairs. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>A horn blast caught Zuko’s attention just as he was kicking away more leaves. He looked up at the sound, his brow furrowing. The storm clouds weren’t exactly darkening at any worse speed than before. He hadn’t been aware there was anyone in the area, much less some sort of guard post. Unease settled in his gut. He quickly made his way back to the temple cliffside. Neither sibling were fit to travel, but harsh times meant he might have to lift them to the saddle regardless and let them rest when they were certain they weren’t in any possible danger.</p>
<p>Zuko came back into the temple, breathing heavily, and stopped abruptly just inside the doorway. Aang was nowhere to be found. Katara sat up to greet him, only serving to fall into a coughing fit. Zuko dropped the still empty satchel at Appa’s feet. He tore the mask away, checking Sokka’s temperature with his free palm.</p>
<p>“Where is Aang?” he asks.</p>
<p>“He left for the mountain,” Katara says. Zuko disappeared back down the temple stairs. “Zuko?”</p>
<p>He reappeared minutes later with a large basin full of water. He dipped two hand towels into the basin and rung them out, replacing Sokka’s and putting one on Katara’s forehead. She didn’t have a fever, yet, but better safe than sorry. He picked the water pouch up next, refilling it in the basin.</p>
<p>“How long ago did he leave?” he asks. Katara took the water gratefully, carefully giving some to Sokka.</p>
<p>“Not that long ago. A few minutes after you, probably?”</p>
<p>Zuko sighed, running his hand through his short hair. “He is in so much trouble,” he grumbled, reapplying the mask.</p>
<p>“Are you leaving?”</p>
<p>“I’m getting him back here and I’m throttling him,” Zuko says. He caught Katara raise a brow at him, unconvinced by the threat. “He’s getting a talking to.”</p>
<p>“That’s more like it.”</p>
<p>Zuko resisted smacking her leg and rooted through his bag instead. He pulled out a knife—because as Uncle Iroh always said, you could always be worse off without one—and his dual broadswords. He settled them against his back. He saw some rope at the entry way along the wall when he’d entered. He rushed over, hefting the roll up and latching it to his side. He made sure that the siblings still had water before he left. Taking one last look at the map before he slid down the cliffside rather than take the time of the stairs, he headed towards the mountain.</p>
<p>He climbed a nearby tree, taking the time to reach the canopy before he jumped to the next branch that looked like it could feasibly hold his weight. Jumping from tree to tree, once he had the momentum going, and swung from a branch from time to time, was marginally faster than if he’d run. He had a while to go to the mountain, but he could see the general direction easier than if it was blocked by the canopy had he stayed on the ground.</p>
<p>Once he started to have to go up, he realized the problem. He couldn’t jump that high, no matter how much he wanted to. Propelling himself with flames, unless he wanted to burn the entire forest down, was out of the question. Zuko reluctantly slid down the trunk, his feet hitting the roots before the ground. He pushed off, landing in a roll. <br/>It was about when he’d reached the first bend on the mountain path that led itself upward in a rather steep incline that the wind started to get worse. He couldn’t have been high enough where the wind would be that harsh just yet. He picked up his pace, working to get away from the cliffside path. Once he’d gotten back onto a proper path, with ground on either side, he could see the temple in the distance. The path he was on likely led right to the Herbalist Institute. </p>
<p>He started to run. It was a break in the tree branches, what light was coming past the clouds hitting the pathway, that he heard something whizz through the leaves. “<i>Whizz</i> through the leaves” being the prominent thought that stuck with him. He side-stepped, an arrow landing in the pathway. Zuko didn’t pause, rushing down the path in a zig-zag motion. Side to side and their arrows, no matter how good of a shot they were, had far less chance of successfully landing on him. He could hear and almost feel the arrows grazing his heels, his arms, his calves.</p>
<p>One arrow stuck itself into a tree just beside him. He snatched it out of the trunk on his way. He dodged into the actual forestry, slipping down an incline. He paused, waiting and listening. He could hear feet on the tree branches above him, moving over the pathway. He slid further into the bushes, laying on the ground to flatten his body out. The sounds of feet slowly moved away. Zuko waited. Not until he couldn’t hear any sound at all, did he chance raising the arrow to inspect it. The level of craftsmanship on the steel was his first indication it was Fire Nation. The red shaft was the second indication. The third was the level of precise aim, despite the growing wind that was shifting rapidly to worsening conditions. </p>
<p>The slowly growing suspicion was cemented, then. The Yu Yan Archers.</p>
<p>Zuko cursed under his breath. He threw the arrow away, charging up to the path. Seeing the open layout of the temple’s front pathway put him further on edge. Nowhere to slink off to the side. Nowhere he could slide along to hide his presence. Nowhere to duck for cover—at all. He made it to the doorway—graciously—without a single arrow trying to get him in the back. No doubt the Yu Yan Archers had taken a stealthier approach to the ascension of the mountaintop.</p>
<p>He looked around the property. Most of the buildings looked like they were being given minimal maintenance. Any indication of maintenance was enough to let him know someone was up here, however, so that was at least a good thing. He looked around, trying to find any clue as to where Aang would be. He spotted the green house not far from the entryway. It was worth a shot, he supposed, making his way over.</p>
<p>“What about my friends?” he heard Aang ask as he neared the doorway. Zuko rounded the entry way to find Aang speaking with a rather old woman. She looked far older than Uncle Iroh did. Was she seriously here alone?</p>
<p>“Oh, they just need some Frozen Wood Frogs. There’s plenty of them down in the valley swamp.”</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?”</p>
<p>“Oh, suck on them, of course.”</p>
<p><i>Yes, because that makes</i> perfect <i>sense</i>, Zuko thought wryly. Once she started to explain, he begrudgingly amended his inner sass. It did make some sense.</p>
<p>“The frog skin excretes a substance that’ll cure your friends. But make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they’re useless.”</p>
<p><i>Oh.</i> Zuko bit back a heavy sigh. A time crunch was <i>exactly</i> what they needed. <i>Great</i>.</p>
<p>“Aang.”</p>
<p>“Wha?! Zuko!”</p>
<p>Zuko glared fiercely at him, though the boy couldn’t see it. The old woman didn’t react to the name at all, thankfully. She simply waved him in.</p>
<p>“In need of assistance, young man?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Just picking up my dumb friend,” Zuko says. He grabbed Aang’s shoulder, pulling him towards the door. “We have to leave. Now.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I ran into Yu Yan Archers on my way to get <i>you</i> back to the temple,” Zuko hisses. “I told you to stay.”</p>
<p>“But I found out how to help Katara and Sokka,” Aang says.</p>
<p>“Do you think they wouldn’t have been fine once their fevers broke?” Zuko asks, stopping at the door. </p>
<p>He paused, trying to hear any indication of someone else being on the property. He couldn’t hear anything past the wind. With no leaves overhead to hear an arrow coming, he didn’t feel the best about waltzing out to the open plain, no matter how short it was. Not that they had much choice.</p>
<p>“I know I want them to feel better as fast as possible,” Aang retorted. Zuko deflated a little at that. The kid was just… too nice.</p>
<p>“Okay… we’re going to run. I don’t care if you have to Bend your way down the mountain, alright?” Zuko asks. Aang shot him a concerned look.</p>
<p>“What’s so bad about these archers?”</p>
<p>“They’re the best archers in the entire Fire Nation. So, don’t get hit.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Aang squeaked. Zuko took that as a good enough answer to how Aang was taking the situation and turned back to the door, prepped to run. </p>
<p>“Ok… go!”</p>
<p>Both boys shot out of the green house only to be immediately stuck in place. The arrows themselves were silent, soaring through the air and slipping between their skin and fabric of their shins. The arrowheads landed firmly in the ground, pinning their legs into place. Aang tried to tug at his arrows, glancing up to see an entire volley sent their direction. The majority of arrows were off to his right, where Zuko was breaking the shafts of his own arrows.</p>
<p>Aang spun his upper body, forming a large dome of air that knocked the arrows out of their trajectory. Zuko broke his arrows’ shafts next, moving to stand back to back with him.</p>
<p>“The gate—”</p>
<p>“Don’t bother,” Zuko said quickly, moving his broadswords to block an arrow to his shoulder. He was starting to like the wind. It was working against the archers, blowing from behind the two and slowing the arrows just enough for his blocking to work.</p>
<p>“But, it’s the fastest way!”</p>
<p>“To get caught!” Zuko spat back, blocking three more arrows.</p>
<p>“It’s the fastest way down the mountain, isn’t it?” Aang tried again. He pushed Zuko back, dancing out of the way of a smaller volleying of arrows.</p>
<p>“No! Aang, if I have to fight another Agni Kai against Zhao because of you, I’m punching you in your stupid arrow!” Zuko shouted, swinging his blades to cut down another arrow.</p>
<p>“If you have to what?” Aang asked incredulously. He spun, a circle of air knocking more arrows away.</p>
<p>Zuko looked around the field, picking up on a pattern in the groupings. The arrows fell in groups of four on the ground with each dodge Aang managed. Zuko furrowed his brow. First it was the leg. Then the arm. Then both legs. Once Aang started to rush across the field with him at his side, the arrows landed at his feet. The observation was interrupted when Aang grabbed at his sleeve, yanking him towards the cliffside. Zuko’s brain blue screened for a solid few seconds. Long enough for them to go over the edge and drown out his swearing.</p>
<p>
  <i>This is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work!!</i>
</p>
<p>“Aang!”</p>
<p>“Just a second!” Aang pleaded. He blew air below them, glancing up to see the archers jumping right after them. “AH!”</p>
<p>Aang turned back towards the trees. The landing in the branches could have been better. His grip on Zuko’s sleeve could have also been much better, because after the initial impact, his fingers slipped and the other boy was ripped away from him. Aang faltered, trying to look for Zuko in the mess of branches whizzing past him and failing spectacularly to do so as he hit a particularly thick branch. His breath rushed out of him, his chest already starting to ache fiercely, and he dropped. He landed on smaller branch, quickly Bending his way upward to try and spot Zuko through the canopy. Instead, he saw several Archers’ ropes snap from the trees, the angle of trajectory headed right for him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Zuko felt Aang’s fingers slip off his sleeve and his stomach dropped. He whipped his head around, the smaller boy doing the same as he drifted away and into the trees. Zuko turned his attention back to his very rapid descent. He quickly thought through his options. His knife would be useless, the rope would just burn his hands as he tried to use it and he had no way to attach it to anything, so his final option was his swords. He held them out, hoping and praying that they didn’t get stuck in the bark and rip out of his hands. </p>
<p>To his utter relief—and brief thought that he should really thank whatever God was taking mercy on him—the blades would shutter against the bark, gradually slowing his descent. He quickly re-sheathed them when he met a break in the trees. He shot his hands out, catching a branch and further slowing his descent. The impact hurt his palms, but nothing broke. That was a good sign he’d slowed down considerably. </p>
<p>He repeated the action, being careful not to impact any branch too head on. The last thing he needed to do was break a bone trying to reach the ground. When he’d finally slowed down enough to settle on a branch, he hung there a moment. The ground was still a good distance below him. But, he’d stupidly stopped his momentum just a few branches too early. Looking around, he was sure he’d have successfully hit a branch at the right angle regardless. So, instead, e shimmied to the trunk. He unsheathed one blade and embedded it into the bark with a flourish. He slowly let go, transferring his weight, and did the same with his other blade. The descent was slow, with rough yanks to pull his swords from the trunk, until finally he hit the dirt.</p>
<p>
  <i>Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic</i>
</p>
<p>Zuko took a tentative look around. He’d seen the swamp lake ahead of him before he’d fallen through the trees. If Aang had paid attention, or had the luck to fall right into it, that was likely where he’d find the kid. That was also where the archers were headed, most likely. He tried to focus on keeping his footing solid. He couldn’t afford face planting right now.</p>
<p>He broke through the trees in time to catch movement at the corner of his eye. He dropped to the dirt immediately, peering over the edge of the small outcropping that hung over the lake. He could see the back of the red and beige uniforms disappear into the tree line. There was no sign of Aang, but he could see the litany of arrows scattering the lake. It didn’t take any genius to put two and two together.</p>
<p>He kept his distance. He doubted he could win a fight against them. Burning the forest down was out of the question—he couldn’t risk having whatever outpost the archers were based at coming in as backup and it could reach either the Herbalist or the temple Appa and the siblings were residing in. His fighting style, therefore, was limited to close range combat with his blades and fists. Compared to the long-range arrows… he was not going to win that fight. </p>
<p>Following them through the forest was easier said than done. The Yu Yan Archers were notorious for good reason. But, Uncle Iroh had taken time to train certain methods and techniques into Zuko. He’d never bothered to ask where Uncle Iroh had learned the techniques. Most of it hadn’t been typical Fire Nation training, based on what he’d seen the soldiers practicing at the palace and other bases. Learning how to track someone through the woods was Special Ops. Zuko had never felt comfortable enough to actually ask why Uncle Iroh had had such training. Perhaps it was just something you were taught when you reached a certain military rank; though, he wondered why he wouldn’t have been taught it as a prince in the middle of war times.</p>
<p>He squatted in the bushes once he saw the walls of the compound through the trees. He carefully set his hands on the handles of his blades. He could see Aang, now, stuck in a net and being carried into the compound’s front door. Clearly, they were ordered to keep him alive rather than kill him. At the very least, that meant that he could relax a little. But, given the amount of daylight still present, he was not going to be able to infiltrate the compound just yet.</p>
<p>He’d have to wait.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Nightfall came painfully slow. The storm clouds had passed, which was at least something good, since that meant he didn’t have to worry about doing this in the rain. He was overly grateful that it hadn’t rained while he was waiting, or he’d have to try scaling a wet wall. He’d ruled out digging underneath the wall—it would take too long. There wasn’t a nearby entrance to any water system that he had been able to find, either. If he could get in through any systems, he’d have to scale the wall first and search. He couldn’t see past the wall, even after climbing the highest tree in the perimeter, so the interior was unknown. He’d have to work fast and on the fly. </p>
<p>Not ideal.</p>
<p>One thing he’d noted was the guard check. The few carts that had come through were checked on their exterior, the interior, and then the underside. He had a stupid plan, but one that may work. If he got caught, then he was probably going to be killed. As it stood, however, it was his best idea. Zuko had walked down the road, finding a fork about a mile out, and then backtracked until he was just out of view of the compound’s guard tower. He dug the hole as quickly as he could and, taking the time he likely had left, painstakingly smoothed out the soil he hadn’t tossed off the path over his body until he was completely hidden.</p>
<p>He had to wait until a cart had passed over him, shivering when the weight of the Komodo Rhino shifted the dirt on either side of him. The tail dragged over him next, pulling some of the soil away, and Zuko shot his hands up, clasping at the first thing he felt: the underside of the cart. He pulled himself up, straining to do so while his heels dragged in the dirt at the sudden increase in speed; but he managed to latch onto the bottom of the cart, hooking his feet above the axel of the rear wheels. It was a rough ride, but he managed to hold on.</p>
<p>The cart stopped at the check point and he watched as the guard paced around it. The second guard stopped short of their typical post on the side of the cart. Zuko watched, holding his breath, until he saw the feet pause at the back. He slowly lowered himself to the ground. So as to make as little noise as possible, he waited until the guard started to move again, slowly shimmying to the side and then pulling himself up the side of the cart. The second guard was just far enough ahead of the back of the cart that he could slip into the back. He moved slowly, positioning himself between crates piled in the back. His limbs were already protesting the strain of being locked in place for so long from the undercarriage ride, so squatting down to remain hidden wasn’t any more comfortable. </p>
<p>Once the cart had passed the gate, however, he chanced a peek outside through the front. Past the driver he could see the main compound—looking rather standard for these types of bases thankfully, making navigation a little easier if not a bit of a climb (he <i>really</i> didn’t want to scale the side of the tower)—and he spotted his way inside as the cart parked. A guard tower entrance, placed a quick sprint from the position of the cart. Zuko waited, patiently, until the cart had been parked. Between the soldiers taking down the driver’s information and unloading, he bolted.</p>
<p>Rushing up the stairs, he kept one hand on a blade, just in case someone rounded the steps on their descent. If he came across anyone, he’d have to take them out. Dragging an unconscious body up the stairs, leaving it in the stairwell, or pushing the other down would result in his position being exposed no matter what he did. He was grateful when he hadn’t come across anyone, leaving him free to run the length of the wall’s pathway. It was past the second guard tower that he saw the sewer grates.</p>
<p>He tore the rope off his suit, tying it to one of the merlon, and propelling down. He hit the bottom and pulled on the rope. He had been hoping to use it again, but the knot wasn’t budging. He couldn’t cut enough off to take with him, either. Zuko kicked the wall lightly, throwing the rope to the side to drag against the dirt and textured wall. He would just have to keep adapting. He was already running in blind, so there was no point in stewing on the loss of the rope. He could probably find more if he had the time to look throughout the compound, either way.</p>
<p>Zuko sprinted to the sewer grates, sliding down the slope and into the tunnels. For doing this entire rescue attempt blind and on the fly, he thought he was doing rather well. The possible threat of execution was definitely motivating him to remain as unseen as possible, so that probably helped. He slipped through the bars and paused. He had no way of knowing exactly where he could go. Figuring his best chance was blind faith, he picked a direction and ran. He couldn’t really hear anything in the tunnels. Nor could he see well.</p>
<p>Zuko chanced igniting a flame, lighting his way. He randomly chose a direction with each fork in the tunnel’s pathway, trying to move consciously deeper into the compound and hoping that he wasn’t accidently moving too far and ending up on the other side. Whatever god he’d prayed to must be smiling down on him because soon he found a light source ahead of him.</p>
<p>The light from the grate above him was artificially white, allowing him to extinguish his flame. He strained his ears but couldn’t hear anyone above him, nor any machinery. He grasped the grate, giving it an experimental push. It was stuck, but he could feel some give to it. Zuko pushed again, hearing the rust holding it in place snap, and then it broke free. He shoved it to the side, taking the edges in his hands and pulling himself up with a grunt.</p>
<p>He was in a kitchen, between the appliances, and it seemed empty. It was late enough, he supposed, that dinner had already passed. He looked around the room, searching for anything that he could use. He passed up the knives—he had his own and his blades, he didn’t want to carry anything else that could stab him when it wasn’t sheathed properly. His eye did catch a bucket near the door. Zuko hummed, picking it up, and filling it at a nearby sink.</p>
<p>He set it beside the door again and got to looking around the second half of the kitchen. He’d been hoping to find rope. Or perhaps tape. Instead, he found the meat locker. Empty chains hung from the ceiling. Zuko tapped his foot, contemplating, before snatching one of the longer trails of chain and unhooking it. He dislodged the hook on the end, setting it aside in the corner, and slipped back out of the meat locker.</p>
<p>The chain, combined with the bucket, weighed him down; but water was something he felt he needed. If Katara hadn’t started to succumb to the same illness as Sokka he could have brought her. Her bending would have been valuable, especially with such am ample source right under his feet. He peered through the kitchen doors out towards the cafeteria. The serving area was sat between him and the actual cafeteria, but from here he could see the soldiers lazily sat amongst the tables. There weren’t many, but the sheer distance between him and the entrance to the cafeteria was enough to turn him off of the idea of rushing the room.</p>
<p>Zuko slunk back, looking around the kitchen for any other exit. There was a back door, leading into an unmarked hall, across from him. He ducked down, rushing across the kitchen, and slipping through the door. The hallway was empty; so, he walked with a brisker pace. Zhao’s speech must not have ended just yet, then, if most of the wandering soldiers were nowhere to be seen. He could use that, for any time that he could gain from it, to search more thoroughly. </p>
<p>He found himself drifting towards anywhere that would take him down into the underground levels. Prisoners were typically kept underground, so it was logical to assume that’s where he’d find Aang. The further he got from the Archers, the better, in his mind. His first cue that he was getting close was the guard posted at a crossroads in the hall. Zuko had almost rounded the corner before he’d seen him out of his peripheral. He quickly ducked back into the hall he’d come down. There was no voice calling after him, no sound of footsteps, and no call for the alarms. He was safe.</p>
<p>He set the bucket down on the floor with the utmost care. The last thing he needed was to alert the guard because the bucket clanged on the metal floor. Zuko breathed, calming himself down, and then strode around the corner. The guard looked up, catching sight of him, and immediately raising his arm. Zuko sprinted, sliding along the metal floor, the flames shooting over his head. His own heels hit the soldier’s boots, halting his progress.<br/>He pushed himself off the ground, grabbing the soldier’s wrist with his left hand. The flames cut off, briefly, but it was long enough that Zuko could get an elbow strike into the man’s jaw. The hit was disorienting enough that he could spin, switching the hand holding the wrist, and delivering a second elbow strike to the chest. The soldier coughed, stumbling back, and Zuko spun again, grabbing the helmet in his palm and slamming it to the wall. The soldier slumped down to the ground. Zuko waited, listening, and when he heard nothing, he quickly retrieved the bucket. </p>
<p>On his way past the soldier, he pulled the helmet of his head, toting it under his other arm. He'd have to remember to tell Aang the whole “circles” thing wasn’t a half bad idea for hand to hand. As he neared the end of the hall he withdrew one blade, inching it towards the corner. In the reflection of the blade he could make out four soldiers guarding a door. </p>
<p>
  <i>Well, I think I know where he is…</i>
</p>
<p>He drew the blade back and re-sheathed it. He held the bucket in his hand, prepped to splash. He’d have one shot at this, and one shot only. He thought of trying to rush the four guards but there was no way he was doing that without coming out without an injury or two, nor without using his fire. That was a last resort. The missing prince chased the Avatar and now there’s a Firebender with him? It wouldn’t take long for Zhao to piece that together convincingly enough for his father to put a bounty on his head.</p>
<p>Zuko hummed, looking around for what he could use. He had the chain and the helmet aside from the bucket. Setting the bucket down alongside the helmet briefly, he unrolled the chain enough to separate it into three parts. He heated his hand, grasping at one of the links of chain until it warped enough for him to pull it apart. Once he’d finished that, he rolled the chain up and stuffed it in his waistband. He looked up at the ceiling. It was a tad too far for a single jump. Then, from down the corridor he heard a noise. He paused, straining his ears.</p>
<p>Ribbiting. That was ribbiting.</p>
<p>
  <i>He seriously grabbed frogs.</i>
</p>
<p>Zuko sighed heavily, trying not to think of all the ways he was going to beat Aang over the head with a stick when they got back to the cliffside. That was why he got caught, and Zuko would bet his entire non-existent inheritance on that. But, he could at least use this mild distraction. He jumped up, rebounding off the wall in time to the ribbiting. He tied off one of the chains in the rafter of the ceiling, doing the same for the last two once he figured out how to secure it. after looping the two latter chains over a rafter and shortening one end, he held the first chain, slowly lowering himself, careful not to jingle them too much.</p>
<p>Once he was sure they’d hold, he grabbed the bucket’s handle in one hand and the helmet in the other. He aimed, waited, and tossed the helmet. It rolled down the hall with an echo, stopping at the guards’ feet. One pair of footsteps started to approach his hall and he tensed, backing up past the chains and around the corner. The soldier stopped short when he saw the chains. He slipped through them , cautiously, until he neared Zuko’s corner. </p>
<p>Zuko held the bucket high, prepared to douse the first person to round the corner. The soldier came into view already in his stance. He spotted Zuko and shot off his flames, immediately having them doused by the splash from the bucket. Zuko swung it back into his head next. The soldier stumbled back, trying to readjust his helmet. Zuko kicked his side, sending him back into the hall. He grabbed the nearest chain, hooking it around the man’s hands and pulling him back. He let him go, letting him call, held up only by the weight of the chain. Zuko grabbed at his neck scarf, pulling it up and back, tying it off at the back. He pulled the other end of the chain, hoisting the man up. He jumped off the wall, tying it off at another rafter.</p>
<p>Two pairs of feet came around the corner next, stances established. Zuko took their hesitance at the sight to drop on one’s back. In the soldier’s stumble, he shot his leg out at the second. His heel caught the soldier’s jaw, whipping his head around. Zuko grabbed at the nearest chain, wrapping the soldier’s wrists together. The second soldier stood, aiming a fire blast at him. Zuko kicked off the wall, sending him and the soldier’s whose back he was still riding away from the flames. He shot his leg out again, catching the other in the chest.</p>
<p>He dropped from the first guard. He snatched up the second chain and wrapped on hand of the second soldier, hooking the chain around the man’s ankle when he tired for a kick, and then catching his other hand in an attempted fire blast. Once he had him locked in, Zuko pulled on the ends of both chains. As he hoisted them up, he grunted. He was very happy he hadn’t tried to go into the river with his own armor on. If this was any indication for him, he would have definitely drowned.</p>
<p>Zuko pulled until they were hanging and then knelt between the two to move behind the very first guard he had immobilized. He tied off the chains at his ankles. Despite the slack that was given when the weight of the others forced the first to raise his legs a little, all three guards remained suspended.</p>
<p>He grabbed the empty bucket. There was no use in dumping a potentially good blunt weapon. Zuko waited at the corner and breathed. He took his knife out, tilting it to look down the hall. The remaining soldier bent side to side on his heels. Zuko watched him reach for the horn and reacted. The knife was out of his hands before he had time to process what he was doing, revealing his position like that. The knife hit home, though, embedding into the wooden horn. He was halfway down the hall when the soldier had collected themselves and shot off a blast of fire. Zuko slid down and skid to a stop at his feet. He spun on the balls of his feet, swinging the bucket, <i>hard</i>, at the man’s ankles. He lost balance immediately, tumbling over onto his face. After that it was easy to hog tire him.</p>
<p>Zuko sighed, stretching his arms and legs a little before pushing the door open to find Aang stuck between two poles. He wasn’t even sure why this type of room was still permitted. He shut the door quickly behind him. Aang squinted at him.</p>
<p>“…Zuko?” he asks.</p>
<p>Zuko tilted the mask up, glaring Aang’s way. “What if it hadn’t been me?” he asks, stalking forward.</p>
<p>“Uuuuuuuh—”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Zuko snaps. He unsheathed his blades, cutting through Aang’s chains with a flourish. Once he had sheathed them again he smacked Aang upside the head.</p>
<p>“Ow! What was that for?”</p>
<p>“For getting caught,” Zuko hisses. He yanked on his sleeve. “You tried to grab the frogs, seriously? You could have probably gotten away if you hadn’t gotten distracted by that.”</p>
<p>“But Sokka and Katara need them,” Aang says defiantly. Zuko readjusted his mask.</p>
<p>“I don’t care. Now be quiet, just follow me.”</p>
<p>Zuko pushed the door open, guiding Aang through the hall. Aang spotted the guard hog-tied on the floor and grimaced. Once they passed through the hall of the hanging guards he gaped as he passed by.</p>
<p>“Remind me why I ever tried to fight you?” Aang asks quietly once they were around the corner. Zuko turned to him, silent, but curious. “You’re pretty scary.”</p>
<p>Zuko snorted, turning back around to guide him towards the kitchen. Aang suddenly gasped from behind him and he picked up on the sounds of ribbiting. Zuko turned in time to see Aang drop down in a doorway, trying to grasp what half-frozen frogs he could. </p>
<p>“My frogs!”</p>
<p>Zuko turned on his heel, storming over. “Get new ones, let’s go!” he hissed.</p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p>“We’ll get more, just get moving,” Zuko ordered, yanking Aang by his poncho. “And tell me if you see <i>anyone</i>. Last thing we need is Zhao on our asses.”</p>
<p>“How did you even get in?” Aang asks. </p>
<p>Zuko held a finger to the lips of his mask. Aang fell silent, waiting, as Zuko pushed open the door to the kitchen. He pulled Aang along, quickly opening the drain grate and shoving him down. He dragged the grate cover back over the tunnel, dropping into the water next to Aang. Aang turned to him, mouth open, and Zuko heard the door creak open. He slapped his hand over Aang’s mouth.</p>
<p>“—that the Avatar had a Firebender and a Waterbender with him, but he was alone when the Archers got him.”</p>
<p>“Where do you think they are then? Admiral Zhao isn’t going to stop until he find them, too, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Zuko pressed harsher on Aang’s mouth when the boy started to look panicked. He held a finger to the mask. He wasn’t sure about trying to move in the water of the tunnel just yet. He didn’t trust that the two above them wouldn’t hear it.</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s the prince?”</p>
<p><i>Oh, come on</i>, Zuko thought in disdain. He fought back a groan.</p>
<p>“Are you serious? I hope it is. I want to go home already.”</p>
<p>Aang’s eyes widened. He pointed up frantically, clearly wanting to meet some new friends. Zuko shook his head harshly. No way in hell was he risking that in the middle of the entire compound.</p>
<p>“Ok but where <i>is</i> the prince, then?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Gen—Admiral Zhao is pretty sure General Iroh is covering up his death, or something. Like, he’s just living in the woods.”</p>
<p>“Oh, <i>please!</i>”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“That’s the dumbest… who left this mess around the grate?”</p>
<p>“What mess? I didn’t touch anything; I just started my rounds.”</p>
<p>Footsteps neared the grate. Zuko tried to pull Aang aside. The splashing rebounded off the tunnel walls far louder than he would have thought it would and they stopped. The two men above them fell silent as well. Zuko motioned at the water and then up, watching Aang and silently pleading he understood what he meant. As the shadows covered the grate, Aang nodded, and bended the water up to the grate. The cover was knocked clean off, right into the face of one of the men who yelled in shock (and who looked like a cook based on the apron he wore in place of any armor). The water fell back into the tunnel and Zuko turned sharply to Aang.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you freeze it?!” he asks.</p>
<p>“I was supposed to freeze it?” Aang asks. He looked panicked. “I haven’t really learned how to do that yet!”</p>
<p>Zuko grabbed his poncho, yanking him down the tunnel as he ran. “What the hell has Katara been teaching you all this time, then?!”</p>
<p>“Waterbending!”</p>
<p>Zuko groaned, rounding a corner. His heart almost leapt out of his body when he heard soldiers dropping in after them, and an alarm sounding. He yanked Aang around the corner, spinning on his heel into a Firebending stance and shooting fire at the water. The blast of steam that enveloped the tunnel was hot and made it difficult to see, but it did buy them the time they sorely needed.</p>
<p>Zuko wasted no time in pulling Aang along until they’d reached the entrance he’d used himself to get into the tunnels. He rushed up the ramp, pulling Aang through the grates, and then pushed him towards the rope on the wall. Aang started to climb first, Zuko keeping watch as he saw guards rushing towards the main tower. Aang reached the top, motioning Zuko up. Zuko started to climb, hearing the chaos behind him grow louder. He was almost to the top when he spotted the guards coming down the pathway. </p>
<p>He scrambled up, Aang using air blasts to keep them at bay. Zuko climbed over the edge, cutting the rope with one of his blades. Aang turned to him, catching his motion towards his right, where the main doors of the compound were. They were halfway to the first door when their path was blocked by the guards. Zuko sliced a spear that was inches from his head. He spun on his heels, cutting off spear heads and ducking flame pillars. He could hear Aang bending the air around them to knock guards off the sides of the walls. Zuko shouldered the last soldier off the side and sprinted towards the hatch that lead to the stairs. He slammed it shut, grasping the latch and heating his hands until it melted together.</p>
<p>Aang came up beside him, sounding almost out of breath already. “What do we do?” he asked. </p>
<p>Zuko looked around, slicing off some spear heads and kicking the guards away. Of all the wall pathways, they had two more intersections like this to get past. Aang’s air blast cleared the pathway for them to start sprinting. Zuko looked down to the courtyard. Guards were hauling bamboo ladders towards the walls. He followed the line of the wall, spotting two more courtyards, one of which was where the Archers were usually stationed, at the very front of the compound.</p>
<p>“If we can get past the last door, you can make a smoke screen and we can get away,” he says. “We disappear into the trees. They’ll expect us to flee, but we can cut through the swamp.”</p>
<p>Aang nodded, rushing with his Airbending past the next intersection. Zuko jumped up, landing square on the hatch. He heard the sound of some guards screaming as it shut on them, then the tumble of bodies down a staircase. Aang looked on either side of the walls. He stopped short, pointing to the trees.</p>
<p>“We can get close to the tree line here, I just need a staff,” he says. </p>
<p>Zuko looked back towards the hatch he’d jumped on. He ran up to it, pulling it open, the guard that was steps away from reaching the top stopped short. Zuko grabbed the spear, yanking it up at the same time he kicked out, catching the guard in the head. He slammed the latch shut again. Movement from the corner of his eye had him ducking. A spear flew past him, into the trees. Zuko knelt down, sprinting as best as he could back to Aang, who was Bending spears away as they flew towards him. Zuko stopped beside him, unsheathing a blade only long enough to cut the spear head off. He passed it to Aang, who immediately took it and turned towards the edge of the wall. </p>
<p>“On my back!”</p>
<p>Zuko latched on. Aang jumped off the side, spinning the spear like his glider, slowing their overall descent towards the tree line. Zuko tucked his legs up as they started to near the branches. A spear flew past his side, slicing at his shirt. Aang bent to the side, dodging a few arrows that followed the spear. They hit the branches with more force than Zuko would have liked. The wood bit at his shins through his pants.</p>
<p>The spear was torn from Aang’s hands, ripped out by the branches. Zuko latched on like his life depended upon it. He was not, if he could help it, losing the kid thanks to the trees <i>again</i>. They hit the ground hard, tumbling through the dirt and roots. Zuko wasn’t sure when he’d been flung off Aang’s back and onto his own. All he knew was that he couldn’t breathe and Aang was hauling him up moments later. Zuko tried to shake the feeling off, stumbling once. Aang wrapped his arms around his neck again, and they were off, with Aang’s Airbending run sending them off towards the swamp.</p>
<p>Zuko didn’t try to open his eyes until Aang had stopped. He was fairly certain that if he had tried, he’d have thrown up. Once his feet hit solid ground again he swayed a little, catching himself on the trunk of a tree to steady himself. Aang was already wading through the swamp water. Zuko took a second to himself, getting his breathing back, before he waded in himself.</p>
<p>“I’m never doing that again,” he said. Aang looked up at him curiously. Zuko sighed, dropping his arms into the water to start his own search. “I’m never riding on your back again. That was terrible.”</p>
<p>“Whaaaat? Running is the best!”</p>
<p>“No, it’s the best for you. I’m pretty sure I almost threw up on you,” Zuko admits. Aang laughed, sifting through the swamp water. “You do that all the time?”</p>
<p>“Well, not all the time,” Aang admitted sheepishly. “But it does mean we have a head start. And I turned left at some point.”</p>
<p><i>Good,</i> Zuko thought.  <i>They might not be able to track us.</i></p>
<p>The slowly burgeoning morning light made it easier to find the frogs, but the burn behind his eyes negated a lot of the help that the light was providing. Zuko fished out a frog successfully, tucking it in his arm. Aang felt his hands brush against another frog. He held it up victoriously. Zuko shot him a tired thumbs up and they started off towards the cliffside temple.</p>
<p>“You know…” Aang began, tucking the frog into his poncho, taking Zuko’s when he offered it. “I had a friend in the Fire Nation. His name was Kuzon.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. One of the things that sucks the most about being born a hundred years ago is that I miss my friends I had…” Aang said. Zuko regarded him quietly.</p>
<p>“You made more,” he says simply. Aang laughed, readjusting the frogs as they climbed a steep incline in the hill. The ruins of the temples were starting to peek out from the ground around them.</p>
<p>“You kind of remind me of Kuzon,” Aang says. “He and I got into heaps of trouble. It was really fun!”</p>
<p>“Figures you’d find that fun,” Zuko teased. He climbed a few stairs, his legs already protesting the strain. The stairs to the temple entrance were going to be so <i>fun</i>. Aang bended his way up to him—Zuko had never felt so jealous of not being an Airbender. “You haven’t changed. Trouble follows you.”</p>
<p>“You followed me for a while and now we’re friends!” Aang says happily. </p>
<p>Zuko deadpan stared at him for a long moment until they hit the stairs. He contemplated asking Aang to Bend them up towards the entrance, but if there was an enemy there, he didn’t want to risk getting an arrow to the face. Zuko climbed the stairs, gritting his teeth against the strain in his legs. He was first through the temple entrance, blades drawn, just in case. Sokka looked up from Appa’s side, he swayed a little, smiling.</p>
<p>“Heeeeey, guys!” he called over to them. “Did you enjoy your trip?”</p>
<p>“Well, at least he isn’t delirious anymore,” Zuko grumbled, all tension leaving his body.</p>
<p>He sheathed his blades, detaching them from his back. He dropped them onto his duffle bag. Aang distributed the frogs to Katara and Sokka. Both boys trudged to Appa’s tail, dragging their feet. Aang was first to collapse with a heavy sigh. Zuko followed right after him, face first, into the criminally soft fur. He paused a beat and sighed contently into the fur. Appa gave a small roar at the sensation.</p>
<p>“Hey, Zuko?” Aang prompted, scooting closer to the teen. Zuko sighed tiredly, already digging himself deeper into the fur.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” he asked. He was already half asleep as it was.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me more about the Fire Nation?” Aang asked eagerly. Zuko pondered the question a second.</p>
<p>“Never go near an Armadillo Bear.”</p>
<p>“A what?”</p>
<p>“It’ll bite your head off, Aang.”</p>
<p>“It’ll <i>what</i>?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>